Gregor and the War of the Cutters
by Bradleytheking
Summary: Hey guys and gals, first fanfic, I'm open to all types of feedback. if you have any idea's feel free to discuss. all the rights of the Underland Chronicles go to Suzanne Collins. I only own my own fan characters in the story. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes made, if found, please post them so I may fix them, thanks.
1. Chapter 1: The Man

Chapter 1: The Man

He had been flying around for ages trying to find a suitable home or even somewhere him and his flier could just stay for a few nights, but so far, no luck. " Brad, I am tiring, I must rest now" said Thanatos. Thanatos was Brads huge, strong, and loyal bat, he was gray, and usually seemed to have a power around him, years of training left him with huge muscles that even Brad had to admit, were very impressive. "yes, we must eat and rest, I shall watch first, find a safe place." he responded. Brad was an eighteen year old man who was battle hardened, and extremely deadly. He had a muscular build but not as big as some he had seen, just built, long silvery - blond hair, which was tied into a ponytail, but the most outstanding feature was his eyes, they were a dark shade of red instead of the natural purple, it signified death to his enemies. He was shunned by his old kingdom for being a rager. He had been able to learn a lot about his abilities and control himself, he even studied a type of fighting the overland call " Kung-fu". But even with these skills, his kingdom saw him as more of a burden than a blessing, and 2 months ago, he was exiled along with his flier. The two touched down on a ledge that seemed to be a safe place for Thanatos to hang while he slept, and Brad started to prepare food.

They had stolen and foraged for what they could, but it seemed everyday, they had even less than the day before. Looking at the food packs, Brad grimaced. "Damn, looks like I will have to give Thanatos my beef...again" thought Brad. He started to cook and then sat down to write in his diary. Some people thought it was childish of him to keep one, but now more than ever, he decided that if him and his bond died, he wanted people to know the story. " month 5 of my 18th year" he started to write. "we have been traveling for a long time now, we have either found abandoned houses, or less than willing travelers to help. We are running out of food, and soon if we don't find something worth while, we shall surely perish. Sometimes I wonder if I should have left Thanatos at the castle, he had a sister there, and was very famous among many. But he insisted he come along, not because of our bond, but because it was the right thing to do."

Brad sighed as he started at Thanatos sleeping and whisper to himself,"why couldn't you just listen to me...". He then continued to write," we have stopped on the ledge looking out onto this...plain of sorts. I'm not sure exactly where we are, and I haven't seen any gnawers around. I have been told by one of the travelers that there is peace with the gnawers in this land...I have no idea how that could happen. The Humans have lost to much to gnawers...and gnawers to humans as well." he stopped writing for a moment to clear his head, he was babbling again... "Anyway, as stated, we are on this ledge, we will sleep here for now, if anyone finds us dead, I would appreciate you reading this journal".

He ended it there and closed the book, setting it in plain site if someone were to cross their paths and find them dead. He then continued to cook in silence. It took Thanatos 4 hours to feel completely re-energized and when he awoke he quickly ate and then the two sped off. " Than, I will sleep now, if there is trouble, wake me." he said. Thanatos just nodded and Brad fell off to sleep. He awoke some hours later, still in darkness. "Than, where are we?" he asked. "well, as I said for most of this trip, I do not know." he responded. " it seems we will spend many night like this indeed..." he said. Thanatos just laughed and responded with,"many nights indeed." they flew on for hours in silence before the neck muscles in Thanatos's neck went ridged. "Gnawers?" Brad asked. " just one gnawer, he seems to have picked up our scent too" Thanatos replied. Brad drew his sword and prepared for a fight before he remembered what the traveler said to him.

**flash back**:

"Mind your sword son, Gnawers are friends here, only attack if you are attacked...be on your way now"

**end flash back.**

Brad still kept his sword by his side, but didn't return it to his sheath. "Stay in the air, but don't attack unless it poses a threat" Brad said. Thantos to show he understood and waited for the gnawer. About 5 minutes later, an giant gray rat with two diagonal scars came galloping towards them and started to slow down as he reached them. "what business do you have in tracking us?" Brad called down. The Giant rat looked up and gave a spine chilling smile. " well well well, a new kid in town...like we didn't have enough already" the rat said back. Ignoring his comment Brad asked " who are you, and what is it you want with us". "My name? Possibly you should tell me yours before I tell you mine". The rat said, glaring at them. "My name is Bradley, this is my bond, Thanatos, we mean no harm." Brad responded.

"Ripred, pleased to meet you." Ripred said sarcastically. " you may come down now Brad, I grow tired of being ever so lonely down here." Ripred said again. Thanatos slowly lowered Brad to the ground but they were both ready for action if it came. Ripred caught sight of Brads sword and looked at him questioningly. Brad's sword was indeed very different, Brad made it himself with a mixture of gold and iron for the blade, to give off a golden sword look. And for the handle he used one jewel on each side about the size of a baby's hand, with black metal surrounding the red jewels. After explaining, Ripred looking impressed. " it is a fine sword no doubt son." he said. After a little while of chit chat, Brad got strait to the point. " listen, Ripred, I am looking for a new kingdom that can handle a rager being in it midst, do you know of any?" the rat shot him a surprised look," you...you are a rager?" and before Brad could answer the rat had swung it's tail directly for his head, only to find his tail caught in Brad's hand.

Thanatos was already in the air when Ripred yelled at him to quit. " I was simply testing his abilities, no need to get all upset about it." Ripred said mockingly. "after all, it's so hard to find another rager, I thought me and...the boy were all that was left. ...The boy, the rat, and Brad? Three ragers? Who was "the boy" what was this rat talking about? " what do you mean?" said brad with a confused tone. " well, I am a rager, and so is another...kid I used to know...his name was Gregor, perhaps you may have heard of him?" the rat said. Brad of course, has never heard of this "Gregor" so he shook his head. " no? Well you must have come from very far, to have not heard of the overlander rager who saved the kingdom of Regalia." Brad's mouth dropped open in shock, " an Overlander and a Rager?" brad said breathless. "Yes, he was indeed a handful, annoying, dense, and sometimes even aggressive but that doesn't changed the fact that he was my friend...come with me" the rat said. " where will you be taking us?" Brad asked. The rat responded by saying,"you two? You two will be coming with me, to Regalia."


	2. Chapter 2: Regalia

**I know this chapter (and the first) is kinda sort, hopefully, this will change when the story starts to pick up**

Chapter 2: Regalia

They didn't hesitate to follow Ripred through the tunnels and disorientating paths. there had been more life on these paths then Brad had seen during the whole month him and his bond were outcasts. There were crawlers, fliers, gnawers, nibblers, even some spinners, all doing different assorted things. It seemed they all worked together...Brad started to wonder how all this peace had come to be. Where he came from, it seemed there was always fighting, even between the humans. But here...this could be a place to live, if he would be accepted. They had accepted Ripred, and the Overlander, they were ragers as well, so maybe he had a chance. He had been thinking so much that he didn't even hear Thanatos the first two times he had spoken to Brad. "Brad! Are you feeling well?" he almost shouted. " wha- I...um, oh yes! Yes I am. Just...thoughtful." he said. Ripred yelled up at them, "Seems like a fairy tale hmm boy?" and then started to laugh.

Ripred was right, you only heard about these things in fairy tales, made up stories...to see it happening right before his eyes...well, for once he felt bad for being a rager. Soon they were alone again, going through tighter tunnels. And soon, a beautiful kingdom, came into view. It took his breath away as the torches almost seemed to make the city itself look gold. It was truly beautiful, and Brad could only wish from the deepest depths of his heart, that he would belong here. As soon as they neared the castle walls, he was stopped by two strong looking guards, but one had a prosthetic leg. The man identified himself as Mareth and the woman as Perdita. They stayed in the air the talked for a little while and once the guards were sure he wasn't a threat, he was directed to a place the called the "High Hall". His eyes were causing quite a stir, nobody bust have seen dark red eyes before. As he landed in the High Hall, Ripred joined him, alone with a girl with almost the same hair as Brad, but longer, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she look as if she was queen.

" hello stranger, I am Luxa, Queen of Regalia, and one of my bonds, you have already met. Ripred, maker of peace, we welcome you warmly." she said with a smile " greetings, I am Brad, outcast of the kingdom of Eriene, I have come to seek refuge, and possibly, a home." he said calmly. Her eyes narrowed at him and the smile faded quickly. "We have no knowledge of this kingdom you speak of, however if you were indeed banished, why should we trust you?" she said in a cold voice. Brad said, "I was exiled because I was a rager, I was different, and they were afraid I would ruin the small peace they had. Of course I have no intention of doing such things, then I myself, dislike fighting." this was true, Brad actually hated fighting, he knew the purpose, and wasn't afraid to draw his sword when he needed to, but if he could avoid it, he would rather flee, or hide. Luxa looked at him confused and Ripred chimed in," he didn't attack me on sight, he waited for me to state my business, I think he deserves a chance." " perhaps, however he will be watched, and if he tries to do anything out of line, he will be punished" Luxa said indirectly to Brad. Brad nodded and said "thank you for a chance." Luxa looked at him strait in the eye and said," you should thank Ripred, for without him, you would surely be dead, or flying away by now."

Brad thought it was kind of rude of her to say, but he understood the importance of keeping a kingdom safe. The first thing Brad asked for was to bathe, they last time they found a stream to bathe in was a week ago, and him and his bond were filthy. Thanatos was sent to a different place, out of the castle to bathe, but Brad was sent strait to the locker rooms. He stripped off his clothes and let the pool wash him of his filth. He took him time and when he was finally done, he saw that his ragged clothes had been replaced with a white, spider silk shirt, tan shorts and straw sandals. He dressed and left the room, being escorted by guards he didn't know. After a while, he realized that he was just walking with no direction, taking in this new place. It was very different, much more...calm than his old castle. In no time at all, he had been called back to the High Hall to eat, and needless to say, he didn't object once. The food was delicious, fish, beef, shrimp and cream sauce, potatoes, spinach, and many more food items were laid out on the huge table in front of him. There were six people at the table. A halflander child, the Queen, Ripred, Thanatos, a golden flier, and himself. " Vikus will be joining us shortly, however, you must be hungry, we can proceed dinning now if you wish." Ripred immediately went for the shrimp and cream sauce, and dug in.

Brad took his time to make his plate first, he had, potatoes, spinach, beef, and some sort of vegetable soup that was near him. " how rude of me! I have no introduced you two to our other guest!" Luxa said with a ashamed look on her face. " this is Hazard, age 12, son of Hamnet, he is a halflander as you can tell, and he speaks many different languages that we do not." she said gesturing to the little boy. He smiled and said a shy hello. Brad smiled back and said, "greetings Hazard" and then Luxa continued. " and this is my bond, and my very best friend, Aurora the flier" they proceed the usual gesture to show they were bonded and then Brad smiled, greeted aurora, and proceed to introduce himself. "I am Brad, and this is my bond Thanatos" the minute he finished his sentence, Aurora gasped and jumped up. " Aurora, what startles you?!" Luxa said with worry. "This name! Oh this name, Thanatos! I know it!" Aurora gasped. "who is he Aurora!" Luxa said accusingly. "Why luxa, this flier is the brother of our beloved, Ares the flier!"


	3. Chapter 3: It's been too long

**Three chapters in one day, granted they are kinda sort, but I have been also thinking of little oneshots for my fan characters.**

Chapter 3: It's been to long

Thanatos's mouth dropped open as he heard the name, it had been so long, he should him and his siter were all that remained of his family. "Ar- Ares! He's still alive?!" Thanatos said surprised. All he could have seen was the look in Aurora's eyes, but it was enough. Thanatos choked on his next words," he's...dead...isn't he?" Aurora eyes filled with tears, and she became unable to do anything other than sob...almost the whole room felt the same way, except Brad, and Ripred. Brad was to confused to understand what was going on, and Ripred had seen enough death in his life time, that even death of close friends never sparked a tear in his eye. It was at this moment the messenger flier came into the hall.

"I have word from Vikus, he will not be able to attend and he asked his most deepest apologies..." said the messenger flier. Luxa found her words and said, "fret not, for we have a lot of talking to do with the new arrivals." the flier nodded and flew off, everyone was quiet for dinner, Luxa waited until only her and Brad were in the room to start speaking.

"so, your bond is brother of Ares the flier?" said Luxa. Brad responded," I guess so, although he never spoke much about his family apart from his sister" Luxa's eyes widened," He has a sister? And you didn't bring her here?" Luxa asked accusingly. Brad held his hands up in a mock of surrender and said," no I didn't, it was better for her to stay at home...of course, I never thought we could find a place like this, perhaps I should bring her to Regalia.". " Yes, you should, and you will" Luxa said aggressively. Before hurrying him out of the door Luxa made it a point to tell him that even if he is considered safe in her eyes, that he may not be in others. And then, she shut the door in his face.

He stood there for a moment getting his mind strait before heading off to find Thanatos. He walked up hallways, back and forth around the castle and couldn't find him, so he needed to ask someone. "Pardon, I'm looking for my bond, Thanatos, have you seen him?" he asked a guard. The guard gave him a nasty look but told him that Thanatos had gone with Aurora to a secret cave that used to be owned by Ares. "Is there any flier who knows where it is?" he asked. The guard was about to nod his head no when the voice came from the end of the hallway," my bond and I know where it is. We can take you if you wish." the man walking up to them looked like he worked out a lot, but he seemed to be wearing a white coat designed for lead doctor. Behind him hobbled a black and white stripped bat, and this was all Brad had to see. For once he knew someone in this place.

"Nike!" Brad yelled. " how have you been? You've grown a lot since I last saw you". As Nike got closer she gasped, " is it really you Brad? I heard that a man with red eyes had appeared, but it never crossed my mind that that man was you!" she said in a cheery voice. "Nike?" said Howard, looking for an explanation. " I know Brad from when he came to find a bond, Howard. He came to our lands, and I started to talk with him, I was very young that time, so he couldn't choose me, but he was very polite in explaining that to me." she said in one quick breath. Howard raised one eye brow and said, " how did we never hear of this?". "why, Howard, Fliers have peace with all humans, not just Regalia, there are four major castles and many other small villages, Regalia, however is the greatest." after a little more explanation to Howard, all three of them took off toward Ares's old cave.

They flew for just a few minutes before they got to the cave, when they got there Thanatos and Aurora both sat in the middle of the room with their wings around each other. Thanatos was trying to get Aurora to stop crying, but she couldn't. "Oh, I miss him to much Thanatos, you have no idea!" she wailed. "I have an idea Aurora, he was my brother, and we barely eve knew each other. I thought he had perished a long time ago." Brad just stood there for a little while not wanting to break them up, until he remembered that they had to fly all the way back tomorrow. "Than...are you ok?" Brad said quietly. Thanatos looked up a bit surprised but then continued to grieve. "No I am not ok Brad, my brother died only 4 years ago, I thought him dead for 10 years!". Brad looked down at the ground, ashamed. Of course Thanatos was not ok, he lost his family once, and now he realized that he lost it again. "Than, I'm sorry, but I have good news...kind of... tomorrow we will leave to bring your sister, Eris here..." the words were so hollow, but they did help both bats. "s- sister?!" Aurora said through her tears. "Yes, my sister...Eris" Thanatos said. After a little while more, bother fliers seemed ok. And this was the first time that they had noticed that Howard and Nike had left them alone to grieve. So they made their way back to Regalia.

When they touches down in the high hall, they were ordered to bathe and then to sleep. Brad, again, didn't argue, he went to Bathe, hurrying this time and found his room. He took off his clothes and put on more comfortable one's and lay in bed, starring into the darkness. His thoughts stopped him from sleeping, he thought about Thanatos, Eris, Luxa, Nike, everyone else he had met. He thought about Regalia, he thought about his old kingdom, he thought about his journey here. He had almost lost Thanatos once during that journey...it was a terrible feeling.

**Flashback:**

" **Than, move! Now!" he screamed but it was too late, by the time Thanatos had spread his wings, the giant snake had him by his wing. Brad fell to the ground, and jumped up with his sword in his hand. He heard a crack as the bones in Thanatos's wing broke.. And then he let the rager side of him take over.**

**end flashback**

Brad's eyes snapped open. The flashback must have been the last thing he thought of before falling to sleep. He woke up hungry and upset, he hated the flash back of when he almost lost Thanatos, but his body wouldn't let it go. It was too close of a call, to close to death. He was so deep in thought that when there was a knock on his door, he nearly jumped completely off the bed. He got dressed quickly and answered the door, and there stood Luxa, with her arms crossed. "we have been waiting for ages now! Hurry up!" she said. Brad didn't say anything back, but in his mind he thought "gosh, I hope she isn't this picky with everything...she is very stubborn." soon he was walking to the High Hall yet again, and there was a small party of people going with him this time. Ripred, Luxa and Aurora, Howard and Nike, and an old man and his big gray bat and of course, him and Thanatos. But as he walked closer to his new comrades, the old man turned pale and completely froze in his place. He looked into Brad's eyes and said, "My lord...you found us at last" Luxa looked at Vikus and asked, "what do you mean by that?" Through his heavy breaths he said, "Luxa, I never told you because your parents never wanted you to know, but now it's to late...Luxa, this man...he's your brother..."

**I know, making my fan character her brother is kinda far stretched. But I like the whole idea of a "long lost family" type story.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**I saw a review asking if Gregor would be returning to the underland in my fanfic. Yes he WILL be returning soon, right now, I am just giving my fan characters some time to settle into their new lives. :) **

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Brad didn't know what to think anymore. It seemed every minute he was finding out new things about himself...he had a sister. And a queen at that...making him...king? No, no it couldn't be true, he couldn't lead a army, he couldn't lead a whole city. Yet the woman who was starring at him right now...with her mouth wide open and frozen, could...it had been rough, but she did it. Could she need his help? Could she need her brother to help her rule? All he knew was that the whole room was silent, and this time, even Ripred was surprised. They all starred for a while...it got very uncomfortable, he didn't like to be noticed that much. "He is not my brother! I have no brother!" Luxa said in a breathless but cold tone. And then she flew off towards their destination.

Brads feet couldn't move, it seemed as thought a whole new weight pressed down on his back, one he had never known before."Sister? ...I have a sister?" he said still not believing what he had heard. "Yes, I don't have much time to explain, I but I will try my best on the way, shall we depart?". Brad had a hard time moving, he tripped on his way to Thanatos, when he reached him, he jumped up on his back and lay down, watching the darkness above him as they lifted off. Everyone was quiet, for a while they started to worry about Luxa, they couldn't catch up with her. But soon, Aurora convinced her to rejoin the other, but she still refused to talk to anyone, especially Vikus and Brad. The silence nearly drowned him, nearly made him fall to sleep, and he didn't want to wake up. If what Vikus had said was true, he was legally the king. Of course, he was sure Luxa wouldn't have it that way, but she needed the help. He decided to talk with her, try to calm her down, they were brother and sister yet they haven't even had a normal conversation yet. But as he moved closer, the look in her eyes told him...this was going to be a long trip, and they were probably going to spend a lot of it arguing.

**Luxa POV**

Who was this man? Why did Vikus say he was my brother? Is it true? If so, why haven't I ever heard of him? What did he want? A home? Or a place to rule? Did he know? So many questions tugged at her from the back of her mind, but she was too stubborn to ask. "If they want me to know, Vikus will come to me, I wont go to him." she thought. She didn't want a brother, but at the same time...she did. She would never admit it, but she needed help, she needed someone to be there for her, someone she could trust, someone who could hold her when she didn't know what to do. When Gregor has left, she lost that...could this be her chance to love someone again? Not in the same way of course, she loved Gregor as a boyfriend, not as a brother, but any love counted. But who was he? They never talked, they don't even know each other. Is he really my brother? She squeezed her eyes shut while her head tried desperately to find the answers in the little information she had been given, but failed. "Oh! Why hadn't Vikus told me!" she thought angrily. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, when she did, she saw Brad and Thanatos coming towards her. "He is not my brother...I don't have anyone else, I am alone." and as he got close enough to see her face, she put on her best effort to look extremely angry.

**brad POV**

"Great.." he though. Now not only do I have to possibly rule a kingdom I don't even know about. Who these people they way back to my old...home. AND convince Eris to come to Regalia with us. But I also have to have a sister who hates me already. Thanatos sense his anger and fear and spoke, "talk with her Brad, in time, she will understand that you are he brother, and she will be thankful for this.". At this point they were close enough to talk, and Brad started. "Luxa, I don't know you, but if what Vikus says is true, then you are my only known family, please, let us at least get to know each other before you rule out having a sibling." Luxa scowled and said, "You are not my brother, I have no one! Understand?". Brad could feel the anger coming to him, but he tried his best to push it down. "Listen Luxa, I can help you, I can-" but he was cut off by her next words. "Help me!? Help me!? You do not understand anything about me! I can do it on my own! I don't need you, or anyone else! And once we get back to Regalia, you may gather your things and leave, you are not welcome here!". The words were loud, hurtful and full of anger, and now, Brad couldn't hold his back any longer. "Luxa! Don't be stubborn! It's easy to see you need help! You are ruining yourself by trying to rule it alone! You may not think it, but you are young yet, you are still a child! and I didn't come to Regalia to find you, I came to find a home! If you are going to keep being childish, then maybe it's better we don't speak again!." he yelled and then signaled Thanatos to slow down.

He felt all eyes on him and Luxa, again, he felt uncomfortable. "Man! She is really annoying!" he thought. "Brad, do not feel anger, Luxa has spent her whole life alone. It will be hard for her to accept you after she has learned to be dependent on herself.". Brad feel a stab of pain, he had acted kind of the same way when he was her age. He didn't have a bond, and didn't want one. It took people a lot of arguing and even fighting to make him break down and find a bond. And when he found Thanatos, he was rude, he felt he didn't need him. It wasn't until the War was declared and Brad saw what real war was, that he accepted Thanatos. He looked at Luxa but she turned her back on him. "geez, she could at least try to like me" Brad said to Thanatos. Thanatos laughed and said, "one day, she will be thankful for you, until then, just be there if she needs you." They landed, ate quickly, allowed the bats to rest, and lifted off again, in complete silence.

"Brad we are almost there, but something is not right." Thanatos said in an urgent voice. "What is it Than?" he asked quickly. "I smell bloodshed, lots of if. I think our kingdom was attacked. Brad's heart went cold, he thought of Eris...no, he was thinking of another woman. The one who had been his most favorite...and his most hated friend, Juliet. She had teased him to no end, they had argued, fought, and even for her age, she was head soldier of the kingdom, and an amazing fighter. He couldn't lie to himself, he loved her. He would always do anything for her, always be with her, they were friend to speak...but they fought a lot more than anything. Brad had refused to confess his feelings because he was afraid she would use it against him, she had a way of breaking people's hearts. Still, she was an great person, when she was in a good mood...and sober. She has a drinking problem, and when she drinks she wants two things, sex, and a fight, and he was usually a victim of the second option, never of the first. She didn't sleep around with many people, in fact she had only had sex two times, but that's because she she got drunk, she usually beat the hell out of her company. He had been thinking so much about her, that he didn't even realize that the rubble he was looking at was all that was left of his old kingdom. Whatever had fought with his old kingdom had won, and destroyed everything.

Once they touched down, he slowly got off Thanatos and sank to his knees. "My home...this is my home...". He was surprisingly sad about what had happened, he really hated this place, he was always teased, nobody ever left him alone, and he didn't fight because he was afraid his rager side would do something horrible. But now as he stood at the base of what used to be a 150 foot castle. He could see, that no one had survived. But there was one place, a place where Eris had found, much like Ares's old cave, if anyone survived, they would be there. Before explaining he ran from the others towards the building that held the cellar, the cellar was a place Brad and his few friend would go to be alone. It was heavily fortified as a safety bunker in case of emergencies, and well hidden. Because he spent most of his life in there, he found it instantly and opened the hatch. And when he did, he found himself eye to eye with the woman he loved, and he never felt more relieved.

**yea, so I decided to give Brad a "broken relationship" because I'm just that mean. But what could happen now!**

**P.S. For those of you wondering, I will be going into more detail about Brad and Juliets relationship (if you know what I mean ;)) but I will not add it in this story, it will be a oneshot. So don't worry! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Letter to a Warrior

Chapter 5: Letter to a Warrior

Brad threw his arms around Juliet's neck and thought he would never let go. "Oh thank got you are safe, I thought for sure you had perished!" he sighed in relief. She was confused for a moment, when she had heard movement outside, she had prepared to fight until the death. But she quickly recovered and embraced Brad. "Brad...I thought you and Thanatos were lost long ago! Oh I'm so glad to see you alive!" she said. This was one of their good moments together, they both knew that it could get much worse. To Brad's relief, Eris, and Juliet's flier, Hestia. Juliet looked just the same as he remembered her, beautiful silver hair that laid down her back, stopping in the center. The hair was tied up now though, as she had done for every dangerous battle. Her beautiful dark purple eyes, her warm smile, and her overall happiness made his knee's feel weak. Although he was quickly drug out of his trance as he heard a painful moan come from Eris.

He looked back again and saw that the bat had a huge rip in her wing, and the same wing also looked out of socket. Hestia tried to comfort her, but Eris was in an immense amount of pain. "Brad, I will explain more later, for now Eris needs help, cutters attack our castle and we could not hold them off, Eris here tried to save her bond, but got very injured in the act of doing so!" she said quickly. Her bond had been the kings right hand man. Always willing to jump for the king is the king were to ask, Brad never really liked him. It was obvious to tell that he was dead because Eris was in complete dismay, even though she was in a lot of pain, Brad could tell she wasn't crying because of her pain. So Brad grabs the medical kit that was kept down here in case of emergencies and then turned to Juliet. "why didn't you do this earlier? she could have suffered much less." he said in a angry tone. He could see the anger on her face already, "I'm not a doctor, I don't heal wounds, I make them, not get to work before I show you how exactly I do that." she said in a cold tone.

So there they were, angry with each other again...but this time, they needed to focus. Eris needed to get her wings fixed soon, or else the cutters might come back. "I need you to hold her Juliet, so I may fix her Wing." Juliet did so without a word, and Brad, after a few tried, managed to get her wing back in place. He didn't need to tell her to not use it though, Eris was smart enough to know. After that he began to stitch the wound. It was a hard task, because a piece of flesh had actually been completely removed from the wing, but he did the best he could. And soon, he slipped her some painkiller and she dozed off. "looks like we will be staying here for a little while" Brad said. Juliet didn't respond, she was still angry with him so he turned to Hestia. "Hello again Hestia, how fare you?" he asked. Hestia was a dark orange bat, no nearly as big as Thanatos or Eris, but much, much faster than any bat he had ever seen. She had a slash across her chest and a small tear in her wing, but she said, "Nice to see you alive Brad, and I fare much more well the Eris...I shall be fine.". Brad was glad that Hestia liked him, at least that made him a little closer to Juliet. "come you two, let her sleep" Brad said, but as he opened the door, he heard Howard shouting the words her feared to hear. " CUTTERS ARE ATTACKING!"

Brad raced out of the cellar along with Juliet on Hestia. He jumped in the air and Thanatos was under him in a second. "There are 37 cutters." he said before Brad could ask. They turned and saw Vikus, Luxa and Howard on their bonds, and Ripred on the ground spinning rapidly. Brad remembered himself using this move in the jungle when he saved Thanatos's life, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head, he needed to focus now. He could feel his rager sensation building, but he quickly tackled it down and made it work for him. He blade made contact with several of the cutter, seriously wounding or killing them, and as him and the others dove down to fight, the cutter quickly started to disappear into the bodies that already littered the floor. What happened next was a surprise, Ripred stopped, possibly because he thought they were all dead, but he stopped! And as he realized there was more fighting to do it was to late. A giant ant had grabbed Aurora's wing and threw Luxa off of her. Howard and Vikus had the other busy, so it was only 3 ants against her, but she was stunned, Ripred was already racing towards her, but was blocked by the other two ants. Brad saw the whole scene unfold out on his eyes, Ripred wouldn't make it to the leader ant, who was now at Luxa preparing to stab his mandibles into Luxa's neck. Brad didn't think, only acted, he jumped off Thanatos, and when he landed he threw his sword at the ant. And just when it was about to end Luxa's life, the blade bounced off the ground and came to a halt in the ant's head.

Howard and Vikus and Juliet had finished off the rest of the cutter, and no one had died, but everyone had new wounds. And Luxa, poor Luxa looked so scared, so alone, that Brad could do nothing but grab her and hold her in his arms. "It's ok now sister, you are safe now" he said trying to comfort her. Once she had calm down enough to be able to talk a little. Brad, Howard, and Vikus started making their way around the group, and fixing up everyone's wounds. Ripred had a slash across forearm, Vikus had a small puncture wound in his hand. Howard, Juliet and Luxa all had small scratches and bruises. Thanatos's belly had been slashed, the bats all had some wound or another. But everyone seemed fine enough. After they were done they went to check on Eris, who had no awoken, but didn't feel much better about her bond. And once they all had the energy to fly, they all started home.

The trip was long and uneventful, Luxa and Juliet talked, and sometimes looked at Brad. But Luxa didn't look angry anymore...in fact she look desperate more than anything. Desperate to talk with him, to apologize maybe? no...probably not, Luxa would never apologize. On the way, Vikus slowed down to he was flying parallel to Brad, and he started to speak. "Brad, I know Luxa and you might be mad at each other, but I have hope that you two can coexist together under the same kingdom. And futher more, I'm sorry about what happened to you, your parents weren't bad people. They just had reasons." reasons? Reasons for abandoning, what was at that time, their only child? That must be some amazing reason, but all he said was, "Vikus, I came in search for a home, and I found much more than that. I don't know if I'm ready for any of it, but I must get ready quickly, because you and I both know, I wont be leave like Luxa wants me to.". Vikus nodded and continued, "Also, I believe I speak for everyone in Regalia when I say, Thank you from the deepest depths of my heart for saving her life." he then moved on forward to lead the party back to regalia. It was Silent for the rest of the trip back, but Brad knew that deep down in Luxa's mind, she wanted to apologize.

When they made it back to Regalia everyone was taken to the hospital, especially Eris. Brad didn't have many wounds that needed treatment, so he was left to wonder the halls a bit more. He walked around thinking of Luxa...and Juliet...it seemed there wasn't a time when he wasn't thinking of her. Just at that moment, her head poked around the corner and she smiled. "Hello there handsome" she said in a mischievous tone. "Oh great if it isn't the princess herself." Brad said teasing. She wasn't really a princess of course, but she acted like one. She laughed and then said "Come with me, we need to talk." He followed her up stairs and across halls until he came to a room designed for royalty. "What is this? Don't tell me you really are a princess now!" Brad said jokingly. She laughed again and said, "Do you really think I would allow them to give me anything different then the royal treatment?" he laughed, he felt safe with her, he then spoke, "So what do you want to talk to me about?". "I wanted to talk about you and Luxa, she told me she if your sister. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" she said curiously. "I never knew, I only found out recently." he said. "Hmm, well she told me to tell you to meet her in her room tonight, she has a task for you." Brad was confused, " you wanted to talk privately for that?" he said. "No" she said with a mischievous smile, I wanted to talk with you Privately for this. And with that, she grabbed him by neck of his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him. It was a rough kiss, but amazing, he felt a warm buzzing sensation fill his body as he moved closer to her, but just as he was about to put his hand on her back, she stopped kissing him and lightly pushed him away, smiling. He smiled back knowingly, and then left her room, his last thoughts were, "Maybe she does love me."

As promised, once he had heard that Luxa was out of the hospital, he hurried to her room to see what she wanted. When he reached the door he knocked once, and the door flew open. "Brad, please come in." she said with a warm smile. He did and closed the door behind him, she got strait to the point. "Brad, I need you to deliver a message to a old...um...friend of mine, can you help?". Her hostile manner was gone, he was surprised she offered him a choice at all. "Yes, but where do I deliver it to?" he asked. "I have told Aurora where to go, she can take you, now go, you must make haste.". She said before shoving them both out of the door. He mounted Aurora and they took off down narrow tunnels and winding paths, A different way than the last journey. He took this time to talk to Aurora, "Hey, how are you Aurora?". She responded with, "Now that Luxa is safe, I am fine...Thank you, Brad." the last words were an effort, it seemed she still didn't know what to think of him, so he said "She is my sister, I will always be there for her, if she needs me." he said this more for the hope that she would relay that message to Luxa than anything else. He then changed the subject, "So who is this letter for?" he asked. "Luxa has told me not to tell you, you will find out soon enough.". With that answer in Brad's mind, the rest of the trip was spent in silence, until Brad noticed that they were nearing an overland grate. "Do I stick the scroll in there?" he said. Aurora nodded and he did, it was kind of thick so he had to open it a little to fit it in, and when he did, he saw the words that made his heart stop. "Dear Gregor the Overlander"

**Next chapter will start out from Gregor's Pov! Yay he's back! :P**


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

**Here it is guys, the turning point in the story! Gregor the Overlander is back!**

**(some bad language, be advised)**

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

Traffic was hell, Gregor had only gotten his license two weeks ago and he already hated driving! Four years ago, he could have rode on Ares...he wouldn't have had to worry about silly cars, red lights, police, he would be free. He hadn't been to the underland for four years now, he was sixteen, his sister, Lizze was now 12, and his youngest sister boots, was now 8, none of them had forgotten that place. Gregor often felt the urge to return, but his mother made it very clear, that if he were to return, they would be taken strait to Virginia and never return. Gregor missed them all so much, even Ripred, even though he was a pain in the ass, Gregor wouldn't help but think of the rat as a friend. After all, he had given the boy the pep talk he needed to kill the Giant white rat known as the Bane. And Ripred loved his sister Lizze, Lizze seemed to remind Ripred of one of his lost children. Gregor felt a tear slide out of his eye, thinking about the underland and quickly wiped it away. He couldn't let anyone know about his feelings for his real home, the underland. And he didn't want to ruin it by risking a visit down there, but his father understood. Once a week his father would go down to look for a letter that had been sent from the underland. But so far, there was no word. This made Gregor kind of angry, after all he had done, after all he had risked and had lost, they didn't even send him another message? He understood that maybe they thought he was gone to Virginia but not even one last letter? Little did Gregor know, he would have a big surprise tonight.

As he pulled in the driveway he saw boot outside with 3 of her friends playing tag. When she spotted him, she immediately ran up to him and tagged him. "Tag you're it slow poke!" she teased and ran off. Gregor just called after her, "Not now boots, I have homework to do!". She replied with, "gosh, you sure are boring." and with that, Gregor went in the house. He didn't really have homework to do, but he did have work to do at home. He had to do dishes, make supper, clean the house, and, for once, do the laundry. It had taken literally a year to convince their mom to start using the laundry room in the apartment building again, and she only allowed it because it was summer. In the Summer, it got really hot outside, and taking those clothes back and forth, waiting for them to finish and then walking them back up to the apartment...well, it took a lot. Usually, his mom never let him do it, she always made his father do it, however today, his father was at a parent teacher conference with Lizze, his mother, always worked late with her new job too, and she would have Mrs. Cormaci do it, but she was away on vacations. However his mom let him off with quite an aggressive warning. "Gregor I swear to god if you try and even peek into that grate while you down there, I will chop off your hands!" she had said to him. Of course she didn't mean it literally...he hoped...but he understood that there was to be NO touching that grate. And so, he finished the rest of his responsibilities first, and then gathered the laundry.

He had trouble finding the dish detergent in the mess on the ground next to the dirty clothes basket. But after a while he was all ready to go. He grabbed a roll of quarters and headed down the stairs, the elevator was broken again so he had to take this path. By the time he reached the bottom, his shirt was drenched in sweat, so he went ahead and took it off and put it in the white pile of clothes, and the started the washers. No one was there for he decided to sit down and think for a little while. At first he thought about normal things...school, his English report was due next week, he hadn't even started it. He had a math exam coming up...yea he would be pretty busy. His thought then lingered to a certain kiss, the only time he had kissed a woman. They were both much younger when they did it, but they felt as though they weren't. Him and Luxa had been though a lot already at the age of 12, Gregor could only hope she was ok now. They were both the same age, so since he was 16, she would be too, meaning she would not be Queen of Regalia. He hoped she was hanging in there, He remembered when she would bury her head in his chest and say "I don't know what to do Gregor...". He felt more tears, but this time, he let them fall. He hadn't cried in so long it was unbelievable, Gregor knew that he left a part of himself in the underland. A big part...his whole body. He belonged to the underland, he knew that, he knew his sisters did as well, the all missed it. When he awoke from his thought he found himself starring at that last dryer on the row...the one concealing the grate between Gregor and his home. "one look couldn't hurt anybody" he said aloud and got up and started walking to the dryer. When he peeked around, he froze, he blinked, he even hit his head to make sure he wasn't going insane. But he wasn't, there was a scroll there, and it was addressed to him.

"_Dear Gregor the Overlander_

_This is Luxa, I know it has been a while since we last spoke, but now, I need you help. We have recently discovered that there are more kingdoms than Regalia and that these kingdoms, as well as ours, may be in danger. One of the kingdoms has already been destroyed, it's king, murdered. We believe that the Cutters mean to take out each kingdom one by one, and now more than ever, we need you. I have also met a man believe to be my brother, his name is Brad. His flier, is the brother of Ares Gregor...and there is also a sister named Eris. Gregor, I understand if you cannot come to help us, and I will not hold anything against you. But if you don't come, I fear the worst for us all. If you can help us, I will send Aurora to meet you at the stairs when the overland clock reaches 7:00, Fly you high Gregor the Overlander._

_P.S. I still love you..."_

The words in the letter stopped his heart. For a moment he thought he would die just from reading them, but he didn't of course. " She needs me..." he whispered to himself. He finished up laundry quickly and headed back up to his apartment. When he was there he quickly hid the scroll in the pocket of one of the pair of jeans he had just washed, and put the jeans in his closet. He would wait until his dad got home to talk about it. He then went to the kitchen to start supper. He was almost done when his father and Lizze came home. " Hey, how'd it go?" he called from the kitchen. The look on Lizze's face was miserable. "Not well, she hasn't been doing her work, and she wont tell anyone why." his dad said indirectly to her. "I know why..." thought Gregor, but he didn't say It out loud. Soon he had supper done, and served it to his sisters but his told his dad he needed to talk with him. His dad had always been much more understanding than his mom about the underland. As soon as Gregor was in his room, he closed the door and took the note out to show his dad. Before his dad even read it he said, "Oh son...didn't you mom tell you not to look in that grate anymore?" in a defeated tone. "Dad you and me both knew I would look, don't act innocent." It may have been rude but he was right, his father took the note and read it and his face went white. "Do you think you can go back there young man? Do you really think you mother would allow it?" he said in a sarcastic tone. And that's when Gregor said, "She wont say anything, because I wont ask, I'm going tonight, don't try and stop me."

Whatever Gregor had said had been enough to stop his dad from arguing, however, he wasn't sure his dad wouldn't tell him mom. So he had to trust him for now, so they both went back out to eat, his dad still looked worried, but Gregor made himself seem fine. They all ate dinner in silence. When it was time for Gregor to go he made up some story about having to meet Larry for a study session, and the minute he closed the door, he ran down to central park, made sure no one was watching, moved the stone over to the side, and slipped into the hole. He had brought a flashlight with him, but no weapon, he had felt kind of stupid at first, but now with the Gnawers and humans at peace, maybe he didn't need a weapon. He was 15 minutes early, so he waited for Aurora to show up. In the mean time, he thought about what he would tell him mom. A noise from the tunnel made him stop, and when his little sisters came into view the first thought in his mind was," shit...now, I'm in deep trouble.". "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked angrily. "We followed you, we knew where you were going. And when dad wasn't looking, we slipped out." Lizze said in a calm tone. "Damnit you two! mom's going to be pissed enough that I'm back, but with you two with me, we might at well kill ourselves now!" Gregor said in a dangerous tone. Boots finally spoke up, "you either take me to temp or I will tell mommy!" she screamed at him. Well, he couldn't let that happen, his mom would go and tear the underland apart looking for him...not saying she wouldn't do that anyway, but it would be worse. The decision was taken from him when Aurora showed up. "Greeting once again overlanders, have you come to help Regalia?" Aurora said happily. Before Gregor could answer, Lizze said, "Yes we have, we are ready to leave when you are Aurora, and nice to see you again.". And before Gregor knew it, he was flying with his sisters back to his real home, and for the first time in in 4 years, Gregor felt happy.

**Jedi1: Thanks for reviewing my story, and thanks for the Idea of Howard/Hazard being Jealous of Brad! Truthfully, I had never thought about that, but it's a great idea, and since Howard and Hazard haven't really talked to Brad all that much. I feel I can use that to my advantage. :)**

**And to the other reviewers, here it is! Gregor is here at last!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Warrior Indeed

**You will see more POV's now as the main characters come together, as I must keep the story going with both Gregor and Brad (and more!)**

Chapter 7: A Warrior indeed

As Brad awaited in the High Hall he wondered what the letter had said, was it a warning? Was is a farewell? It seemed kind of late to be a farewell. He had left 4 years ago. It had to have been a warning, or at least, a message powerful enough to make him return. And what about Eris and Thanatos, they were Ares's brother and sister, would be want to see them? Brad had Idea about what to think of this Overlander. He had heard tales of his victory over the bane, how his words had brought Luxa and Ripred to a bond. But was he really a Rager? Or maybe Ripred thought he was. No, Ripred could probably smell a rager a mile away, if Ripred said it was true, then it was. "I should check on Eris" Brad thought, she should be ready when he gets here. So Brad walked down to the hospital to see a heart warming sight, Thanatos, Eris, and Hestia were all snuggled up together, sleeping. When he saw this he chose not to wake them and rather to let them sleep. The overlander could see them if he wanted to, he was just about to go to get something to eat when he was called to the High Hall with Ripred, Luxa, Vikus, Howard, Hazard, Eris, Hestia, all their bonds (except Thanatos and Aurora of course), and a frail girl Brad had not seen before. "what Purpose does she serve being there? She can hardly walk." Brad thought making his way to the High Hall. When he arrived he had seen that Gregor the Overlander, along with some other overlanders, had arrived.

**Gregor POV**

They had just started to fly when Aurora started to speak. "Oh overlander, I am so glad you returned!" she said cheerfully. "It's nice to see you again too Aurora, how have you been?" he asked. "not well as of late, but with you arriving, I can say my mood has taken quite a lift." she said. "That's good, what about this new guy, Brad, and his bat?" Gregor asked, eager for any little bit of information. "I still have no opinion about Brad, but Thanatos, he is a great person...he seems a lot like Ares" she said mournfully. Gregor couldn't continue for a moment, thinking back to that horrible day when Ares had died

**flashback**

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!"

"hang on!" Ares said

The spinning, Then being under the Bane's foreleg.

"Get out Ares!"

The Bane grabbing Ares's wing

"Ares!"

The teeth sinking into his neck

"Ares? Ares? Don't go, Ares, okay?"

But he had already gone

**end flashback**

Gregor had his eyes squeezed shut while he thought about the horrible last moments he had been in the wings of his dead bond. How he thought he had no home, how he thought he would turn into Ripred, or Ares, a suspicious figured that nobody wanted around. And for the first time, he felt lucky about not dying there. He always thought he should have, he should have died with Ares, but no, he shouldn't have. There would always be a place for Gregor as long as he had friends, and love. He had these things, and his outlook on the whole thing changed...it was better Ares had died, he would have had no one after Gregor had left, he would be an outcast for 4 years...even he couldn't stand that. And for once, Gregor felt peace in knowing that Ares was gone, he was safe now, from all the pain he could have suffered, he is safe. When Gregor opened his eyes again, Aurora was landing in the High Hall, and His friends were waiting.

**Brad POV**

He looked miserable as he landed, Brad thought maybe it was because he was back, but Brad knew deep in his mind, that he was thinking of Ares. Because once he saw the others there, his face lit up, "Vikus, Luxa, Howard...everyone! How're you all!" he said quickly, they all greeted everyone seemed happy, Brad stayed out of the circle, but one thing caught his eye. When he went to hug Luxa, the Hug was more intense, longer, tighter, and for once, Brad could see why Luxa had a hard time talking about Gregor, she loved him. He could tell in every aspect of her, her face changed, he attitude changed, even her eyes changed, they had love...they had hope. And apparently, Brad wasn't the only one to catch this display. "well well warrior, come back to see your girlfriend? Forget about the rest of us have you? Shame...I would have loved to recall some of those echolocation lessons with you." Ripred teased. Brad was surprised again, Echolocation lessons? Gregor knew how to preform Echolocation? Brad himself had tried to learn with no avail, he gave up years ago. Luxa, flashed Ripred a look and then noticed Brad had entered the room, while the other were talking amongst themselves, she brought him over to Brad to introduce him. "Brad, this is Gregor, he is the warrior that so many have spoke of.". Brad immediately introduced himself, "Hello Warrior, I am Brad, Brother of Queen Luxa and a Rager much like yourself.". Gregor looked surprised but managed to address him back, "uh Hey there, so your bond is Ares's Brother?" Gregor said looking anxious to meet him. Luxa lightly hit his arm with her elbow and whispered "be polite!" but Brad didn't act offended. "Yes he is, there is also a sister named Eris, they are resting now, but if you would like to see them, I will indeed escort you to them." said Brad politely. Gregor didn't even have to respond, because Brad had already started to walk out of the room, him and Brad went alone. " Luxa wait here, I will be back soon ok?" Said Gregor. "I just have to see them". She laughed, "do not worry. I understand, now go". And so once Brad saw he was following, he started to talk to the hospital.

**Gregor POV**

Brad walked quickly to the hospital, he must have know that Gregor really wanted to see the bats. It was a good thing too, they had left unexcused, they couldn't be gone long. Once they reached them, Gregor heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "my lord, that one you just like him!" said Gregor. There were 3 bats, a Bat bigger than Ares had been and that was gray, he figured that one was Thanatos. Another that was average size for a bat, but no where near Ares's size, it also had dark orange fur, so that one must not be his sister. But the one he was talking about was a beautiful Black bat who was literally just the size of Ares. If Gregor had to tell them apart, the only thing he could find different was the newly made scar down her wing. It seemed a small twist of fate that their name sounded so close to one anothers, Eris, Ares, nearly the same thing! And she looked exactly like him! He found himself looking strait at the claw of the bat, he wanted to hold it, he didn't care how weird it was, he wanted to feel like he had felt when Ares was alive. And lucky for him, Eris was the only bat awake at that moment. "can I...talk with the now" he said looking up at Brad. He smiled and opened the door, they both walked in an Eris eyed Gregor with immediate friendliness. "This must be Gregor the overlander, is it not? I have heard you would come." Gregor couldn't speak, her Voice of course sounded different, but...it had the same...tone...the same beautiful tone that made Gregor feel ok. And before he knew it, he was hugging this bat he didn't even know, it was too much for him, the sudden burst of Ares that has appeared right in front of him made him long for the past. And Eris, she didn't push him away, she didn't tell him to stop...instead she embraced him just like Ares had, and spoke again. "Gregor, I'm sorry for Ares, I will be your flier on this journey, I hope I will be enough for you.". "Eris...you look so much like him...you're...you're perfect!" Gregor said, feeling safe again, finally.

**Brad POV**

Brad told him it was time to return to the party and he went back. But Brad needed to do something first, and as he found hid diary, he began to write.

"_month 5 of my 18th year._

_Today I met Gregor the Overlander, he seems like a nice person, but a young man who has lost many things...a Warrior indeed. However, he could barely contain himself when he saw Eris today, it was nice to watch them embrace, I think they would make a great bond...but I am getting far to ahead of myself. This overlander, I can tell by what he did with Eris he has not mastered his skills as a Rager...this is Dangerous, I think I should teach him. But how could he trust me so soon? I don't know...but someone needs to do it, and if I have to, I will make Ripred Drag him to me. He needs to learn, if he tries to fight this war without knowing how to use his skills, he will most defiantly die...Luxa is treating me better...maybe I could have a life here, but for now, all I know is that we will be heading out in 3 days to the kingdom of Angelos Theou to enlist in their help with the cutters...I can only hope we are not too late._

Brad closed his book and put is under his pillow, and instead of going back to the small party they had planned he went to sleep, feeling worried, and happy all at the same time.

**Had some trouble with this Chapter :( I still don't think it's as great as I could have done, but I tried.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Departure

**Flyyouhigh: Thanks for your Review! and the Reason Nike knows is because she is the princess of the fliers. Queen Athena (queen of the Fliers) has always known about the 4 kingdoms, but has refused to tell any of them of the others existence. However, Nike was there when Brad went to find a Bond, so Athena had to tell her child (Nike) about the four kingdoms, but made it very clear to not tell anyone until it was the right time. This will be explained in this chapter :)**

**(From this point on there will be some swearing, I'm sorry but our lovable characters have grown up now! :P)**

Chapter 8: The Second Departure

Brad awoke from a terrible dream...one he had not had before, one of his mother. He could only remember bits and pieces but it seemed like she was crying, something bad was happening, but he couldn't tell what. "Be Strong young Brad, I'm sorry we must part ways like this, one day you will come to understand!" his mother said in an urgent tone. They were both crying, he was then placed in the hands of a young Queen Anthea, and she was told to fly far and fast. He didn't understand it, it was clear that this was the moment that him and his family parted ways, but...why? He analyzed the facts, so he knew he had been abandoned because something bad was happening, were they at war? Not, because they kept Luxa in the kingdom when they died in a war from what he had heard from Vikus. Was it because his mother didn't want him? Well...no because she was crying. What was it!? Nothing made any sense to him now. He sat in his room for hours until The Guard named Mareth knocked on his door, "Sir, are you ready for departure?" he called through the door. he laughed and called back, " "sir?" please call me Brad" he said. "Yes sir- err, Yes Brad" Mareth called through the door before repeating his question. " Yes I am ready, give me a moment to dress" Brad called. And as he dressed he thought, "I will know with time, I suppose". He closed his wardrobe door and began to walk back to the place he seemed to spend most of his time...the High Hall.

**Gregor POV**

The party didn't last long last night, he supposed they were all eager to get to sleep. There was something about Howard and Hazard though...I'm pretty sure they don't like Brad's new status with Luxa. "Watch out for the "king" overlander, he is not trustworthy in my eyes, nor Hazards.". These were all the words that Howard had said to him about Brad, but they obviously expressed hate, maybe jealousy? He wasn't sure, he didn't think Hazard nor Howard could get jealous. He had seen them mad before, but never jealous. Gregor had been assigned his own room, but he hadn't used it, after the party him and Luxa went to her room to talk. Gregor must have fallen to sleep on the couch, because there he lay, sprawled out with a blanket over him. Hazard had his own special room, as did Luxa, but it was all Luxa's room. Hell, her room made his overland room look like a storage unit...she even had her own personal library! He sat up and looked around, he figured Luxa was still asleep, but he was wrong. When he went in to check on her, she wasn't there. "She must have already been waiting to leave" thought Gregor. Soon, Hazard walked in and confirmed what Gregor had thought. "Oh yes Gregor, everyone is getting ready in the High Hall, you should go there soon." he said with a smile. Man the Kid had grown up a lot from his last birthday! ...then again, they all did. As Gregor walked down the hall he started to think about what it would be like to go on another adventure with his friends. But when he got to close to the High Hall he heard Arguing and knew, it was going to be a long trip...

**Brad POV**

"My lord Luxa, I was resting, I told you that, I'm sorry my resting doesn't fit in with your plans!" Brad shouted. Him and Luxa had been arguing the moment he opened the door, and frankly he was getting tired of her commanding attitude, she was Queen, but this was so silly. "I told you to be here an hour ago! We must reach the kingdom before the cutters do! Or else it will have the same fate as-" she stopped before she hurt his feelings, but truthfully he didn't care, he knew what she meant. "My old kingdom, I know, it was a hell hole anyway your highness! You're lucky you spent your life here being pampered rather than there being beaten half to death!" he screamed. He was really tired of her, she didn't know anything about pain yet, she didn't know his life, and at this rate, she never would. She did have a point about reaching the kingdom before the cutters, but an hour wouldn't make much a difference if the cutters attacked. "You don't know a thing you inconsiderate fool!" she spat at him. "Nor do you, you stubborn, arrogant, no good, excuse for a queen!" he shot back. It was completely the wrong thing to say, and he would always regret it. The words had taken their toll on her, and she looked ready to attack him, and he had half a mind to fight back if she did. But just then, the wonderful overlander entered the room. "whoa, whoa what is all this about" he said with a confused face. Luxa turned on him, "Do not say a word overlander, you are even more late than Brad, you're next!". Gregor looked shocked at the sudden outburst but recovered quickly. "Well I'm sorry for being late, but that doesn't mean you have to get all upset about it Luxa, we are here now, so lets go." Luxa's eyes burned into both of them as she looked from one to the other, but she quickly jumped on Aurora and sped off.

**Both POV**

He stood there, hating her, every bit of her. He watched her disappear into the darkness before turning to Gregor, "We should go, wouldn't want to keep her highness waiting" he said with sarcasm as he mounted Thanatos. "She is a good Queen Brad, and I like her a lot, so don't talk trash about her in front of me." he said, suddenly defensive. "Gregor...ok fine, have it your way, lets go." he said before flying off after her. He mounted Eris, who spoke as soon as he was on. " I liked them both overlander, they are both good at heart, Brad if just a little misunderstood, he has spent his whole life alone, to have these new responsibilities...it's has to be hard." he knew she said that to make him feel better about Brad, but he didn't dislike Brad at all. "I am not mad at him, I know how Luxa can be...trust me..." and with that, they flew off. Brad just flew on, waiting for Gregor to catch up, thinking about Luxa. Why would she say those things...why would he? Oh! He was doing a terrible job at being a brother wasn't he? Or maybe she was doing a terrible job at being a sister...or maybe this is how their life together would go. He didn't know so he flew on, trying to think more about Gregor than her, but found himself thinking of another woman. Juliet and him hadn't spoken again after that day she kissed him...was she mad? He didn't even say goodbye, he was too preoccupied with other things, he hoped he hadn't hurt her... By this time, Gregor had caught him and started to speak. "Brad, I know it's hard, but if your apologize to her she will probably forgive you...". Gregor had known Luxa for long enough to know what she wanted in this situation. "We will see, for now get ready, we are at the fliers domain." Brad said.

As they touched down Luxa had already started to talk and Athena looked bewildered. "How...How did you find out? No one from another kingdom should have known this!" she said. Luxa answered calmly. "My bro-...A man came to our city and told us of another kingdom, after talking with Nike, this same man found out there were more...Athena please...we will need every human to survive this war.". She sounded so desperate, Athena couldn't resist. "...three miles in the opposite direction of Regalia from the edge of the jungle you will find a massive river, follow it until you get to a small village. From there, they will tell you where to go.". "Thank you" Luxa replied, but she had more to ask. " Athena...why didn't you tell us...or them of each others existence?". Athena looked worried but replied calmly, "All four kingdoms, along with their surrounding villages and small cities, have different rules, different kings and queens. By uniting them, there would be war between the Humans to see which one if the strongest. I didn't want to be responsible for the death of possibly 3 kingdoms. However, If the cutter united against all the warmbloods, then humans must unite. The cutters are to strong for only one army. You will need more, many more.". Luxa asked," which kingdom would give us the best chances of survival, if we had every army from every kingdom?". Athena Replied, "Regalia actually, it is built on the best land, and is the biggest and more fortified of the four kingdoms. The Humans must fight in Regalia.". Luxa asked her last question, "Will we be able to count on the fliers help? All of them if we must?". The bat hesitated but replied with a positive answer, "The humans have always had the fliers help, that will not change. if you need every flier I have, you only need to ask.". With this, Luxa smiled and the three Humans left, off to the kingdom of Angelos Theou.

As they flew, Brad found his chance to talk with Gregor alone. "Gregor, I must asked, have you fully learned to control your powers in battle?" Brad said directly to the point. "um, well kinda, I mean, I guess, sometimes I know what I'm doing.". Brad's face changed into a much more serious one, "Gregor, when your enemy stands over you, ready to kill you, "kinda" wont be enough to save you. I can teach you everything I know, but you must trust me, understood?" Gregor didn't want to at first, he didn't want this man teaching him anything...but Brad's next words shot through Gregor like a lightning bolt. "Gregor, think about Luxa, what would happen to her if you die? She would be broken, she wouldn't be fit as a queen anymore, the whole kingdom would fail. You must stay alive, and if you want to have a chance, you must let me teach you. Please overlander, I only want to help.". Something clicked in Gregors mind and his question slipped out without him even controlling it, "So...do you think that if survive, me and Luxa you have a chance to...well, you know?". Brad smile and said the words that Gregor would never forget, "Gregor, I think you two would be perfect for each other, you make her happy, you are there for her, you would die for her. Sure you two argue, but who doesn't? Everyone has tense moment, what matters is that in the end of the day, no matter what was said, you two will always love each other. I think this is enough to say that, Yes, you two will have a great future.". Having Brad's approval shocked Gregor, Howard didn't agree, many people didn't...but her own brother did? And what about what he said, "_in the end of the day, no matter what was said, you two will always love each other._" it was true. Luxa had been prepared to watch him die in quicksand, had said several things to him that hurt, and he had hurt her too. And still, here they are, together and happy. For the first time in his life, he thought, maybe he could marry her one day...So after thinking about all these things, he looked at Brad and said, "Ok Brad, you can teach me, just don't tell Ripred I'm cheating on him ok?".

**Gluxa! (it was inevitable anyway) Alright got it done today! Kinda late but meh...I tried**


	9. Chapter 9: Not a Moment too soon

Chapter 9: Not a moment to soon

**Gregor POV**

They had been flying for ages, when finally the strong warm updraft of the jungle hit him like a wrecking ball. Gregor look over Eris's Head to see the jungle he was once forced to enter but Bartholomew of Sandwich. It had been terror, many almost died there, and a few did... the painful memories washed over Gregor again, like they had in the past. Mange, a rat who Gregor didn't think much of at first, but now actually missed. Frill, a Lizard who seemed pleasant enough, Gregor didn't really know it either, but it was one of Hazards old mentors. And Finally, Hamnet, Hazards father, and brave man who choose many other options before fighting. He had done a terrible thing in Regalia, once when the human declared war on the gnawers, he opened the flood gates that soon gave way under the pressure of the water. Mareth described it as, a river of bodies, Hamnets own bond was drug into it by two rats trying to save themselves. But he lost much more than that, he drowned a whole field of trees. Now people in the overland would think, "Only trees? Psh, we can grow more" but in the underland, that was the only spot to grow trees in. and now, it laid submerged in 40 feet of water, and all the apples that were on those tree, no one will ever taste again. So one night, Hamnet fled Regalia, only to be stopped by a girl who made him promise to meet Gregor in the jungle some years from then. That girl was Nerissa, she had the gift...or burden of being able to see some parts of the future. This made her very weak, as she could never control what she saw, and often saw to much. At this point Luxa ordered them all to long at a small spring that was very familiar to him, during this quest, they had come here to get the quicksand off of their bodies, and eat, drink, rest, and everything else. "Come, Wash yourselves, Drink, I will go search for food." she said still in a bad mood from...the earlier dilemma, and was gone. Brad stopped Gregor before he jumped in the pool and said "Not now, we must begin to train, we have no idea when we must fight, so we must be ready.". Gregor understood and follow him onto the beach.

He Picked up a sword and got ready, but Brad stopped him, "No overlander, Before I can show you how to really handle yourself with your abilities, you must learn to fight without a weapon. Many creatures will see your weapon as a danger, and try to remove you from it.". He remembered his battle with twirltounge under the city of Regalia, but didn't put his weapon down. "I can handle it, I wont lose my sword." he said. Wrong thing to say, because at that moment Brad attacked him, going for his sword, he instinctively moved his sword away from Brads hand, but that wasn't the thing he was going for. Brad fist connected with Gregors stomach causing him to bend over and grip his stomach in pain, at that moment Brad spun, and his foot came out of no where, connecting with the bottom of the hilt of his sword. The Sword flew out of his hands, and into the sand, some feet away from him. When Gregor scrambled to get it, Brads left foot, came up to his stomach again, and knocked him down and away from his sword. It had all happened so fast, that Gregor couldn't have reacted, and now Brad stood between Gregor and his sword, looking down at him. "Wont lose it indeed overlander...now stand!" he ordered. Gregor had a new found fear of Brad. If he could do that...what else could he do? "Piece of advice, when you are in a battle, look at the muscles of your opponent, when they get tense, it means it is going to attack you with that certain muscle next." . Gregor nodded, and for awhile, Brad taught him to Block and and dodge easier. He was doing very well at that part, but he couldn't find a place to lay a hit on Brad, every time he tried, he left himself open for Brad to stun him. Soon, Gregor was bruised and swollen, and even a little bloody, "Go bathe overlander, we shall practice later, at least you know how to block and dodge well." he said. Gregor realized how bad he really was at that moment, Brad wasn't even sweating, Gregor hadn't even touched him...He didn't even try to fight Gregor. In the spring, he thought about the battle, thought about time when Brad had left himself open, but couldn't think of any. Although, Brad was an amazing fighter to anyone's standards, and he wouldn't have to be fighting him for real...would he?

**Brads POV**

After I washed up I wrote in my Journal.

" _month 5 of my 18__th__ year._

_Today I spared with Gregor the overlander, he wasn't much of a fighter to say the least. He could block well, dodge well, but when it came to trying to attack, he was an easy target to immobilize. ...It seems there will be much to learn for him, I'm surprised he doesn't know more if Ripred really did try to teach him. But, fighting is something we all learn in time, and I'm sure the overland is much different from here...so we will see when the time comes. As for the kingdom, I am worried about it's current state. I felt sure that the cutters would choose to attack it before they attacked mine. For the kingdom of Angelos Theou is the closest to the cutters land. I have a bad feeling that they didn't attack this kingdom because something even more evil lurks there...waiting to claim it's next victims. But we shall see, maybe I am thinking to much about this...maybe I'm not. But this will come with time. ...Luxa and me are at odds again and she wont speak to me...I notice the overlander has been thinking about a life with her, possibly kin, I think it would be the best thing for them, and Regalia...but it seems not many people agree. Also, if he was to wed my sister, it would make him king...and I am king...I do not know if I would be willing to give up that position to him soon, I don't know his thought on politics, I don't know if he will be a good leader. However, I am thinking of a party of kings and queens, perhaps me and Gregor could rule together, and we couldn't pass laws without the approval of both kings and both queens. However, this can be dangerous...it is another thing that time will tell me, when it is the right time. For now, I need to focus on the task at hand._

_Mental note: ...I need to tell Ripred about training Gregor, maybe he knows some secret that I do not._"

With that Brad closed his journal and stuck it into his small leather bag. Fifteen minute later, Luxa came in with jungle fruit, fish, and some kind of vegetable. "These are all edible, The nibblers taught me how to see what could be eaten and what could not." she explain before dividing up the food. Brad had eaten plenty of raw fish on his journey to find a home, so he had no trouble eating his portion of the food. Gregor on the other hand, seemed to be disgusted with the flesh, but he ate it willingly and without complaint. After they ate, Gregor dozed off to sleep and the bats all bundled up and started to rest, and when Luxa heard him lightly snoring, she finally spoke to Brad. "I am not sure what lays ahead of us, It seemed the cutters attack your kingdom first, but...how do we know if we are not already flying to a Destroyed kingdom." she said. "I do not know, but we can only see when we get there. Until then, we must have hope." he responded. She laughed, "you sound a lot like Vikus...that man always has hope". Brad laughed back and said, "Good, at least someone in that god forsaken kingdom has hope, I mean after all, if you want to achieve something, you must first hope that it is possible.". Luxa eyes softened and she said, "Vikus has told me...many of us this, many times.". Her eyes began to tear up and her next words seemed so hard to say, "Brad...I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to act rude, or arrogant with you, I have never known I had family...and I was used to being in charge...I should not have yelled with you. And...thanks for saving my life...thank you for being here when I need you most...thank you for everything.". The words almost caused Brad to cry himself, they were so simple, yet so powerful. His old trainer always told him, that they best weapon a man has is his words. Capable of both making, and breaking a man, in heart and soul, if you used them right. Brad finally responded, "I believe it is I who owe you an apology, I was also rude, and my words were stronger than yours, I too have never known about any family, and spent my whole life thinking I was alone...I suppose having a sister is still new to me. But I want you to know, that no matter what, I would defend you, and our kingdom, with my life.". It was the right thing to say, her eyes softened again and she smiled at him. They then found a nice spot to lay down, and fell asleep. No knowing what would await them the next day.

**Gregor POV**

When they awoke, they ate, and quickly went on their way, following the path queen Athena had told them to. When they reached the river, they could see it was very long, wide, but was also very calm. However the flier told us another story. "There are flesh eating fish in the river, and I do not know if the water is safe to drink from, it's best we do not try to test out luck." Thanatos said. With this in mind they took flight far above the river. It took them many hours to find the village but when they did, it was a good sight to see. The village was small, and untouched but the cutters, it seemed that the fliers had also been here because soon, to guards went out to meet them. "State your business" they said in a gruff tone. "I am Queen Luxa, ruler of Regalia, I have come in search of the Kingdom of Angelos Theou.". The Guards looked at them all, but when they saw Gregor, they froze, wide eyed and mouths open. "Do you think this be the overlander that she talked about, Perseus" the Guard said to the other. " I do not know, but I believe they deserve rights into our village, they have no come to harm us." Perseus said. They didn't know who "she" was but soon they were invited into the Village. "You may dine if you wish, rest, drink, we do not have much to offer, but what we do have is your your highness." said the other guard to Luxa. "Thank you, may I asked your name?" she asked. "I am called Abelardus" he said. She smiled and said, "My thanks, Abelardus, Perseus". The two guards nodded and the walked off, then Gregor spoke. "What did they mean by the one "she" spoke about?" he asked Luxa. "I do not know, however I feel, we will find out." she said. After eating and sleeping, Gregor was being called the "Chieftain room" so he went. And when he got there, his feet went weak, standing in the middle of the room, was a rat Gregor had always thought fondly of, A rat Gregor thought he lost...standing a few feet away from him, was Twitchtip. As the rat eyed him, she smiled, "Overlander...I thought we would never meet again."

**some explanation, when Gregor was told that Twitchtip had died, he never saw the body, he only had the words that the rats had said in the Code of Claw. Truthfully, I had always thought that Twitchtip had survived, and now, here she is!**


	10. Chapter 10: Small Time Heroes

**FlyYouHigh: yea, I understand where your coming from, let me explain more. **

**About Gregor: Gregor is not only rusty, but Brad is a more advance fighter than he is, Brad spent his life fighting (or at least learning how to fight) when his old kingdom was at war. He has also learned not only to fight with a weapon, but without one. And Brad has learned to control his rager side more than Gregor has. Gregor is a good fighter, but Gregor is much weaker than Brad at this time...I can't say anything more to not give away parts of the story.**

**About Luxa: I also understand what you mean here, the thing I'm trying to say by all of Brad's outbursts (which not many have been shown) is that his #1 weakness is his anger. When he gets angry, he often says, and does things he doesn't mean to do. And also, You're right, brad doesn't know Her life, but at the same time, she knows little of his as well, they are starting to learn each other, so, Luxa felt the need to apologize because of the rude things she said, not because she wanted to. You just have to put yourself in the characters shoes. (Plus, I couldn't have them hating each other forever :P )**

Chapter 10: Small time heroes

**Gregor POV**

Twitchtip! She was alive! After all this time, he thought she was dead, but she wasn't! "Oh Twitchtip! I missed you!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. She just laughed, "and I you overlander, come, sit, we must talk.". He did so and sat a little bit off to the side of the room, she began to speak, "Gregor, the Guards have spoken about you going to the kingdom of Angelos Theou...I must warn you, the cutters did indeed attack that kingdom, but the humans there survived. It is only a matter of time before the cutters go back there with their full army, to completely destroy the kingdom." she said urgently. "What? They survived? How?" was all Gregor could say. "I am not sure, but I do know that the cutters first attack wasn't anything but a test. They wanted to test the strength of the Humans there, and they did. Now, they will surely destroy that city." she said. "but...why test anything? Why not just destroy it?" Gregor asked, confused. "Because they want to keep some humans alive, to strike fear in the cutters enemies eyes. They want the humans to tell tales of how the cutters destroyed the humans cities and collapsed them to the ground. They want power. However, to do this, they must leave the weaklings alive, the people who wont pose any threat to them, wont challenge them." she explained. Gregor was baffled, but he had to admit, it was a great plan to get power. The humans in the underland were the strongest race, feared by most creatures, they were called "killers". If the cutters destroy almost all the human race, they would dominate the underland with fear. "So" Gregor swallowed, "they are smarter than we thought..." he said surprised. "Yes overlander, they are much smarter, and they have the biggest army in the underland numbered more than 10 thousand cutters, and trust me, they would use every cutter in the colony if it meant that kind of power ." Twitchtip said quietly.

**Brad POV**

He went strait to the soldiers, every human counted at this moment, and he wanted to persuade them to join the Regalian army. He saw a Field of people training to fight, and saw a man who looked like he had been through one to many battles, he stood on a crutch, was missing an eye, had one hand, and that one hand only had 3 fingers on it...yea, he should have cut his loses a long time ago. Still if he was in charge, he was the man Brad needed to talk to, and as he walked up the man turned and smiled. "Greetings, you must be the man I have heard about. I am Ambrosius, commander of the Iugum's army." he said proudly. "Greetings, I am Bradley, King of Regalia, I have come to ask your help in the humans war against the cutters." he said without delay. The man's face turned solemn. "You need our help? With all due respect, our army isn't trained well, and Is small. We have nothing we can offer you." he said sadly. "You can offer me people, men ready to give their lives for others. This is all I ask, all the warmbloods and are threatened. We need everyone." Brad said strongly. The man's face changed into a much less formal one and he asked a question that Brad had to really think about to answer. "Where will we go? I know we will go to your army, but the cutter will come here and nest here once we leave, our homes will be destroyed. We will have no where to go..." the man said sadly. Brad was quiet as he thought, he didn't know if he could do this, but they needed the people. "I can offer you homes in Regalia, it will be a much safer, and easier place to live." he said. The old man thought about this for a moment and shook his head. "How much time to I have to think about this offer?" the man asked. "until we leave for the kingdom of Angelos Theou tomorrow." Brad replied. The man shook his head and said, "Tomorrow, I will have an answer, for now. I cannot decide the fate of my army.". Brad understood, and walked away calmly. After all, he couldn't expect everyone to be so willing to risk their lives for a kingdom they didn't even know...

**Gregor POV**

He walked away from the small hut with Twitchtip at his side. "Gregor, I will try to persuade the chieftain to join Regalia, me and him have a past together...short but strong. Much like ours." she said. Gregor just smiled down at her and said, "That's not what's bothering me...even if we get all the armies, me, Ripred, Brad...every rager we can find...how are we supposed to fight a whole colony of ants?" Gregor said worried. "I...do not know Overlander..." she said, lost in thought. They walked on for a few minutes before something clicked in Gregors head, "Hey Twitchtip, I thought you hated the smell of humans...how can you live here?" he asked. She looked away, ashamed, "Well I guess I have...gotten used to them" she said, Gregor saw right through her lie and his heart stopped. "You...you can't smell anymore?" he asked. "Of course I can!...kinda, I can smell...just not well, when the serpent crush my nose he ruined nearly all the receptors in my nose, I can barely smell, and can't feel anything in my nose anymore." she said looking broken. "I am useless now" she whispered to him. Gregor just stopped and put his arms around her. "you will never be useless to me, you are an amazing friend.". She smiled up at him and that's when Brad found them. "Gregor I have asked the head of the army here to join us in the war against the cutters, so far, they are considering the deal." he said. "Cool, so when will we leave?" he asked. "Get some sleep, once we get an answer tomorrow. We will be leaving.".

**Brad POV**

He and Twitchtip and Brad headed back towards the small hut that had been given to the new arrivals when they had shown up. "So, may I ask your name?" Brad said to Twitchtip. She looked up and him and said, " My name is Twitchtip, scent seer...well, I used to be anyway.". After the story about what happened on the journey in the Prophecy of Bane. Brad looked surprised, "wow, I had never know about such hardships I'm sorry that you lost your abilities, but I am sure you can always find a home in Regalia, if you wish.". Brad needed to calm down, soon he would offer all the underland a home in Regalia...but for her duties to help the kingdom, he was sure she could have a home there. When they got back to the hut, Luxa's eyes looked at if they were going to pop out of her skull. "Twitchtip! You live!" she cheered happily. "Yes, yes I do, and it seems you do as well" Twitchtip said with a grin. They then started to swap stories about their past and what had lead up to this day, so Brad left the hut to let them talk in peace. He took with him his journal, and his pen, and as he sat by the river he began to clear his head, and write.

"_Month 5 of my 18__th__ year._

_I was glad to see the village was alive and well, and surprised when Gregor had found an old friend in it. About this friend, Twitchtip, she seems lost, finding life out here somewhere whether it be alone or with a friend. She seems like me... When I heard the story of how Gregor had saved Her life, when no one else wanted to, I saw a different part of Gregor. He wasn't like the underlanders, he fought for good, no matter what side this "good" was for. This says a lot about a person, to put all the suffering aside, and realize that even rats have good people among them...he seems like Vikus. As for Luxa, she has apologized, however I do not feel I have earned it, I was extremely rude, I don't know her life...but I do know one thing about her, she is a great queen, and I was wrong about what I said the moment I said it. ...sometimes it's hard to believe she is my sister, it's hard to believe I had people who cared about me...I have been alone so long, been hated all these years...it seems I don't know how to truly love, but I can always try to change...I asked the army here to join us, they are thinking about this deal. I hope I didn't do anything wrong, the last thing we need now it to lose allies. I have not seen the fliers since we landed, but I am sure they are fine, I heard they had been bathed, and are resting. I think I will Bring Twitchtip to train with me and Gregor, she has known him longer than I. ...I have no more to write._"

He wanted to write more, but couldn't think of anymore to write, so he ended it this way. He then slowly walked back to the hut, to find Twitchtip was gone, and Luxa was curled up in Gregors arms. They seemed like an old married couple, people who had searched through everything together only to find out that what they really wanted was each other. After what he heard about Gregor today, Brad was sure he would make a good king...but that was a future event, and not important now. But he had found the words to write, so he opened and crossed out the last part, and rewrote, "_Gregor will make a Great king one day, of this I am sure." _and then he slowly drifted to sleep.

The Dream was terrible, more to his nightmare involving his mother. "Athena, please take him, take him somewhere, somewhere safe, somewhere no one will know his name! Please!" his mother begged. Athena purred, "If this is what you wish, come child" he was put on Athena's back and he felt her flying, and flying, and flying. His cries became whimpers and soon, he fell to sleep. He awoke drenched in sweat and both Gregor and Luxa by his side, worried. "Are you ok Brad? You seemed to be having a nightmare..." Luxa said worried. "Yes...I suppose I am fine, do we have an answer yet?" said Brad not wanting to talk about his dream. "They have agreed to help us only if we can promise them a home in Regalia...all of them, I think we can do it though, the village is not big." Luxa said, obviously doubting herself. "We shall be fine, they can certainly be counted as heroes" Brad said as he started to get ready. He didn't want her to worry, They finally found the bats in a special house designed for fliers, and then they told the people how to get to Regalia, however Twitchtip, was coming with them. Soon, every house in the village lay deserted, and a whole new army was headed for Regalia. They finally made their way to the First major city they had seen since they left Regalia. They flew on in silence...and soon they heard the sound they were fearing, the sounds of war. As they all flew into sight of the kingdom, they saw it, below them, were thousands of cutters, and even though the humans had done a tremendous job of keeping the creatures away from the city walls, it wouldn't last much longer. There was no choice anymore, The small party had to help. And as they realized, they all flew into battle.


	11. Chapter 11: A Battle to Remember

**Jedi1: Thanks for the reviews again, I sent you a message explaining more. :)**

Chapter 11: A Battle to Remember

They Flew down almost strait into the army of ants, Hacking,cutting,and slashing away at whatever they could. The Army of humans were surprised about their new, temporary allies, but they called thanks when Brad got close to the front lines on the city wall. "Brad, You and Gregor remain here and fight, I must talk to the king now before it is too late!" Luxa called as she whipped past him. Brad wanted to be there to help her, but she had been queen for a long time now, and he was needed here, even with Twitchtip, Gregor, Eris, and even Thanatos, they couldn't handle it...they probably couldn't handle it no matter what. Brad kept chopping away but the more he killed, the more took it's place. It seemed like they had the whole colony here, but Brad knew that there were many more...thousand more, waiting to pour in from the tunnels, Cracks, Crevices, everywhere they could enter. Brad Realized that Him,Gregor, and especially Twitchtip, were useless fighting on bats. Twitchtip couldn't even attack without hurting Eris, and Brad and Gregor couldn't fight freely on the bats backs. "Than, tell Eris to take Gregor to the front line of the wall, take me there as well" he called over the noise. Soon they had both landed and Gregor was full of questions, "Why did we stop? What's the plan? Do you have a plan? Why arn't we fighting? Why did you call me here?" and Brad cut him off before Gregor could flip out, "Gregor, we stand a better chance fighting on the ground with our abilities this time, there are too many cutters to fight on bats. the Bats can fight from above and they wont have us to carry, we can spin, Twitchtip can fight now. Get to the front of the wall, form a three point arc with Twitchtip, I shall do the same with they others.". Gregor just nodded and head off towards the front of the wall, Brad found two survivors and told them to follow, they did and as they all formed a three point arc, Brad started his spin, hoping that Luxa would be fast.

**Luxa POV**

As soon as I could find someone who wasn't completely disoriented, she asked for the room to the king. As soon as she reached it, the king ordered the room clear for them to speak. "I am queen Luxa, I come to urgently ask your to join the Regalian army for the survival of all mankind." she said getting strait to the point. The man looked at her strangely, "So you are asking me to leave my kingdom to save the lives of those in yours?". Luxa Grew angry, she didn't have time to explain everything, this castle would be coming down any second. "Please listen! The cutters have sworn to wipe out all the human race to gain power in the underland, they have already destroyed one castle off to the west, I do not ask you this for to save our lives, we ask you this to save all lives.". The king seemed to understand, but he wasn't so quick to agree. He looked out of the window of the room, and saw the cutters...the massive army of more than two thousand, his army being torn to shreds. Soon he had no choice but to accept her offer, but he made a deal of his own first. "We waste time here, and my army will not win this war. however if we go to this "Regalia" you speak of, I want to be certain that we will be compensated for our duties. I will not leave my home for nothing your highness, surely you understand this.". The time was running out, and she had to agree. She had no idea what she would give them in return...you would think helping all the humans survival would be payment enough...but he was right, this was his home, and now he could see that if he stayed, it would change nothing. After she nodded, and man called for his guards and told them, "Get everyone still alive out to the midlands, I will follow, but first, I must rally my soldiers.". The guards quickly nodded and head of on their fliers to get the civilians to freedom. And that's when it happened, Luxa saw out of the window that the small army that had been helping Brad and Gregor, had vanished, they only thing that stood between the cutters and the city, was six people: Brad, Gregor, Twitchtip, and the 3 soldiers that had been fighting with them...they would never live if they tried to fight.

**Brad POV**

Brad held out as long as he could, but there was nothing more any of them could do. "RUN!" he ordered the small party that had been trying to fight, "RUN! GET OUT!". Thanatos had already thought this through and managed to Grab Twitchtip and one of the guards before coming to Grab Brad. Thanatos was strong, but even he struggles under the weight of them all. Eris was the only flier left that could help, and she made a mad dash to the remaining 3, she grabbed a soldier, and was heading for Gregor but would never make it, they army of ants had seen him as the biggest threat still within their line of sight, and dove for him. In a Brave act of loyalty, the remaining soldier, Threw himself at Gregor. Just as the front lines of the ants had jumped to take Gregors life, the man knocked Gregor out of the way, and sacrificed his life for Gregors. It was all the time Eris needed to Grab Gregor and they were on their way to the kingdom. As they landed in the throne room, Brad immediately sputtered, "Luxa, he must go, they are seconds away from-" but was cut off by a sudden sway of the castle. Brad joined the king at the side of the window to looked out and what he saw, actually frightened him. Now, one cutter was weak, two cutters, still a weak team, but at the bottom of the castle thousands of cutter gather all around the base of it, using their weight, and combined force to destroy the castle. Literally, only seconds remained before they would all be caught in this castle as it went down. They all knew what to do, and as the castle fell, they were flying away. The old king looked back at his kingdom with tears in his eyes, then looked at Luxa and said, "I take back what I said, just give us a chance to win this war, and we will consider each other even.". They flew on in silence, towards the midlands, where the rest of the survivors would be.

As if the king couldn't handle himself anymore, he spoke. "Decus...my name is king Decus, and I thank you for your help...I suppose after the current events, my name is Just Decus now.". His face held all the emotions he was feeling, anger, sorrow, despair, hate, and especially remorse. "Nice to meet you Decus, I am sorry it is not on a better accord." said Luxa. Decus just looked up at her and said, "I couldn't agree more." and then they flew on in silence. Soon Brad noticed Gregor was not himself, his eyes wide, his body was ridged, he was in shock. "Gregor...you are safe now" Brad said, but he had been wrong. "It's not that Brad, that man who saved me...why did he do it? He didn't know me, yet he risked and lost his life for mine...it feels so dirty to live when he should be the one here right now." Gregor replied softly. After a few moments of silence, one of the soldiers spoke up, " His name was "Fidelitas" ...he was a good friend of my brother.". Brad asked, "What is your name sir, and what is your brothers if I may ask?". The man replied, "I am Castor, My brother is called Pollux." he said motioning to the man on Eris's back. As they reached the midlands, Decus saw how much they had really lost, and buried his head in his hands. More than half of my kingdom...gone, Brad was surprised, when he was the massive group of people that had been waiting, he had thought most of the kingdom had made it...but if this was less then half...then the kingdom must have been immense. Upon counting the survivors, There were 2,439 survivors left, of both humans, fliers, and some nibblers and gnawers. "King Decus, if I told you how to get back to Regalia, would you be able to navigate it? We must continue to the last kingdom if we are to have hopes of getting a stronger army." Luxa said, but Twitchtip spoke up, "I will show them the way your highness, I am wounded and I must get back to Regalia now, you go and find that last kingdom, I will keep yours safe while your gone." she said with a smile. Twitchtip did have a huge gash that ran from her back legs all the way up to her chin, but she seemed eager to go back for another reason. Luxa agreed and they watched all of the Humans take flight...all except two. "Queen Luxa, me and Caster must ask to come with you...we want to help your highness" Pollux said. At first Luxa didn't want them to come but Gregor said, "Luxa, let them come, from what we have all just seen, we may need them, " Luxa remembered the feeling she got when she saw the cutters destroy the kingdom, and let them come. Soon they were on their way to the last kingdom...the kingdom of Chimor.

They flew for only one hour before Eris said, "Thanatos, Aurora, and I must rest.". Brad hadn't even realized that the fliers had been awake and flying for several hours before the battle. The fliers found a safe place to lay down and sleep, and Gregor and Luxa Prepared dinner. Brad soon realized that Twitchtip and them had never had a chance to practice, and started to feel a little bad. But he shook it off, they were all wounded in some way, it wasn't a good time to train. Brad grabbed the medical kit and started to heal the wounds around the group, the worst was a wound on Castor, his wrist had broken in the battle, Brad did his best to keep him from moving it, but Brad had nothing to keep it in place, so he could only wrap it. After the food was cooked, Gregor went strait to sleep with Luxa, and the soldiers and Brad stayed awake. The soldiers talk amongst themselves and Brad began to make his journal entry.

"_Month 5 of my 18__th__ year_

_War is just how I remembered it...two creatures fighting in any method they could to immobilize and destroy the other. Gregor is a Great fighter, and so is Twitchtip, Luxa is a great queen as well...They all did great today, even if we lost many lives. Luxa managed to persuade King Decus to join forces with the Regalian army, which is amazing work on Luxa's part, she only had 10 minutes to act, and most of that was spent trying to find the king. I was wrong about her...and every time I think about what I said to her, I feel more like an evil man... She is my sister, she is a great queen, and if I had to give my life to save hers, I would do it without a second thought. I owe her a bigger apology...I owe her more. I have been thinking about me being king...and I see now, that I am not a king. What makes a king is words, skill, the ability to make good decisions quickly. What makes a king is experience. It doesn't matter about me being Luxa's Brother...most people in Regalia don't trust me. Truthfully, I guess I can say, I don't want to be king, it is not my place...maybe for a time I thought I did want to be, but now I see it is a silly dream. I am a fighter, I am a soldier. I want Regalia to be my home...but I must first find my place there...if I am not needed in Regalia...I must leave, for no one would want me if I could not help._

It took Brad until the tear hit the paper he was writing on to realize he was crying. Why? He didn't cry often, he was strong inside, he had gotten used to being hurt, to seeing death...but something was in his heart now...something that could break him...a new weakness. He realized it was home, he wanted to belong, he wanted a family again, he wanted Luxa, he wanted friends...he was tired of being alone. Thanatos was an amazing friend...but it was different, those two would always be together until the day they died. He was crying because of Luxa...she was his sister, his family...and he didn't even know her, he loved her as a brother, but he didn't know her at all... He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed away the tears, and laid down to sleep, leaving the two guards to watch over them. Little did they know, that the next perils they would face, were worse than they had ever imgained.


	12. Chapter 12: A Queen in Peril

Chapter 12: A Queen in Peril

Brad awoke some hours later to the sounds of swords being sharpened and people eating and talking softly. He stayed on the ground a little while longer to think to himself, but he couldn't hear his own thoughts over the sound of his stomach. After a while he sat up and quietly went over to prepare some beef and cooked Carrots but stopped when he saw the small amount of food that was left over from the army. It wasn't nearly enough for a Journey to the kingdom, It wasn't even enough for one day with all of them there! What were we thinking when we divided the food? Brad sat down and sighed to himself, trying to see how much food they had and who they should give most of it to. The fliers were probably the best bet, most of the journey would be on them, and Brad had been so used to giving his food to Thanatos that he could go without food for a few days if he had water. However, could the overlander? Could the queen? This was something he would have to talk to them about, for the moment he made sure Thanatos understood. "Than, looking at the food, I will have to skip meals, I'm not sure if we will have a chance to catch our own food, if we do, please tell me." he said to Thanatos. "I will...if you need to eat, eat, do not worry so much about me, I can always find mites while flying." Thanatos responded. Brad nodded and moved over to Gregor and Luxa. "Hello you two, we must discuss our eating arrangements, we have little food, and it must be saved for emergencies and for the fliers, what say you?" he asked. Apparently Luxa had already come to this conclusion and nodded, Gregor as well, so he walked over to the side of the overhang and looked out into the darkness. He wasn't really thinking, more in a trance, just taking in the darkness. Soon they all packed up and headed off towards the location of the castle but Brad had a bad feeling in his stomach, one he had only felt 2 times before, once when his castle was in a terrible war, and the other when his bond had almost died.

**Gregor POV**

Hours went by, they hadn't stopped, no one talked, it was grueling. Finally, he let the muscles in his neck relax and began to speak. "So, Eris, are you feeling ok?" Gregor ask, more to start a conversation than anything. "I am well enough...but I cannot say that means I am "ok"" she said darkly. Gregor didn't want to annoy her, she seemed like she didn't want to talk...but then again so did Ares...all the time. "Did...did you know Ares? Like when he was younger?" It was a stupid question, but Gregor had to know. "Of course overlander, he was such a rebellious flier...but a nice one at that, he used to always have a certain feeling of happiness around him...until our parents were killed. Then he bonded with Henry and we never saw him again."she responded. Gregor felt the pain in his heart but pushed it down. He couldn't cry in front of Eris...even if she was a great flier. "He was happy?" Gregor said thinking about the poor bat. He had never seemed happy when he was around Gregor...Gregor had never seen his bond happy...not truthfully happy anyway. "Yes...he was for a time, he was always a delight to see in his younger years...however in his last years, he turned into a depressed, lonely and most of all, hated flier." said his sister with a small crack in her voice. "I loved him, he was an amazing person, and I wish I could have died instead of him...I should have died..." Gregor felt the tears start to come down and let them fall. He couldn't keep hiding this forever, everyone knew anyway, everyone knew he wanted to die for Ares. "I know you did, this is why I am thankful that you met him, Henry never valued him as a person, only as a tool." Eris said. Gregor hated Henry already, but these words seemed to bring it out of him. "I am glad he is dead, he was always cocky and arrogant" Gregor said on impulse. "Gregor, he too had a hard life, you must remember that he acted for his own reasons, just as you would if you had an idea." Eris said softly. Gregor thought about this for a moment...she was right, Henry had acted because he was tired of having weak allies and wanted to rules the underland with the gnawers king, Gorger. And when Gregor wanted his sister alive, he had been willing to jump and fall to his death. Of course, they were both different situations, but they were both caused but an action, an idea of what to do next. After that, the silence ensued again...

**Brad POV**

They landed an hour later and Brad immediately took Gregor to practice, this time he was more willing to put down his sword. "now Gregor, focus on the muscles that tighten when I move, this will help you plan my next attack." Brad said with a firm voice. Gregor nodded and then began with Brad attacking and Gregor blocking. Again, Gregor was really great at blocking, Brad wasn't actually putting his effort into it, but Gregor could move quicker, and faster than the last time. Soon he started trying to hit Brad in certain places, usually Brad could dodge the attack or block it, but a few times he actually caught Brad off guard and made contact. This was good, he was a quick learner...soon perhaps he could even surpass his teacher...both of them. Gregor went on for 30 minutes until Brad stopped him. "Enough, we will try something new now, attack me with your weapon, I must see how great you really are." Brad said waiting for him. Gregor was hesitant at first, but he soon picked up his blade and focused. Soon they were sparing again, this time with swords, Gregor was good, but Brad managed to defeat him, however this time, he had to catch his breath. Gregor lay on the ground panting, and Brad some feet away doing the same. "Great Gregor, perfect, you are a great fighter. You don't need to learn as much as I thought." Brad said with satisfaction. Soon they were heading back to camp, drenched in sweat and had a few drips of blood on both of them. When they arrived, Luxa crinkled her nose and said, "you both must bathe, a smell like this can carry for many miles.". They both agreed without hesitation, and were flown out to a small river, Gregor took his bath at the beginning and Brad at the end so they could have their privicy.

**Gregor POV**

He was surprised on how Brad could fight. Gregor knew Brad was born around fighting, and was a rager...but man, Gregor couldn't defeat him! He must defiantly be trustworthy...if Brad wanted them dead...well, he could probably have done it many times by now. Gregor bathed in the dark but he could "see" with his echolocation skills. The River wasn't deep, just long, it was cold to begin with, but once Gregor's body adjusted he felt comfortable. He found himself thinking about a person he never thought he would be...Ripred. How was the rat? Gregor hadn't seen or talked to him much since he had been down in the underland again...but maybe that was better, last time Gregor had seen him was at the party and Ripred was mostly there teasing him about Luxa. Gregor sighed but he felt as if he was being watched, he turned around and looked at everything he could, Preparing for battle, but what he saw disoriented him. Eris, stood there by the pool, waiting, how long had she been there? "I did not mean to startle you...I have just come to talk about my brother..." she said in a mournful tone. Gregor stopped for a moment but then started speaking again, "Are you sure? You didn't seem to want to talk about it last time.". "Yes, I must talk about it, I do not know much about the...Ares that you know, only about the one I know. Tell me, what was he like?" she asked. "Well, he seemed depressed. He never had many friends...but he still was an amazing person." Gregor said, not entirely sure he had gotten Ares right. The truth was, He didn't know Ares...they usually didn't speak and when they did it was never long. Eris nodded and her next words shocked Gregor. "What...do you think of me overlander?" she asked shyly. "You? You are great! I mean, we haven't talked that much, but you seem like a good person when we do talk" he responded. Eris seemed a little down so Gregor added "But I really like you, I think you will be a great friend.". She cheered up a little at this and stared at Gregor for a while. Gregor felt safe with her, then her head shot up and she listened. Gregor thought the worst but her words kept him calm, "Relax, it is only Thanatos, he told me Brad is heading back to the resting ground and he thinks it is better we leave soon". So Gregor got out, got dressed and they flew back in silence.

When they arrived back at the camp, the guards were asleep and Luxa was sitting quietly on watch, Brad volunteered to watch. And started his journal entry

"_Month 5 of my 18__th__ year_

_Gregor is a Great fighter with a weapon, he needs to learn more about fighting without a weapon...but he will learn, of this I am certain. I don't have much to write today, but I can say that I am not feeling well about our next destination...I feel as if something terrible will happen soon, as for what I cannot say...but something."_

Brad couldn't think of anymore to write so he kept watch until Pollux and Castor awoke and told him they would watch. He started to sleep and when he awoke he regretted it. He awoke to the sound of rumbling earth and falling rocks, and he heard the desperate cries from the soldiers, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Brad jumped up and was on Thantos in an instant. he turned to see Gregor and Luxa on their bonds as well, And they sped down the small tunnel trying to find a bigger place to fly but they couldn't. "This tunnel goes on for ages!" Aurora cried. "Keep flying you all, you are doing great!" Brad shouted over the sound. He always felt so useless in times like these, he was a great fighter against enemies...but he couldn't exactly fight an earthquake. They sped down the tunnel as quickly as they could dodging rocks as they went along. Soon Thanatos cried, "I can sense open air!". Brad immediately replied with, "Take to it." and Thanatos did, he was the first out of the tunnel, then Eris, then the soldiers and their bonds, but Aurora was not so fortunate. She had sped towards the end of the tunnel but was thrown off course when I large rock hit her wing, Luxa was thrown from her back and onto the floor of the tunnel. She got up and ran, at the same time Gregor dove for her. But it was far to late, Luxa was running to fast, she was to oblivious to the rock come straight for her head, and the next thing Brad knew, he saw the rock hit Luxa, knocking her unconscious. She would have been dead had Gregor not been so close, by the time the rocks stopped collapsing they were flying out to freedom, But Gregor and Brad had nothing but Luxa on their minds.

When they landed Brad rushed strait to Luxa. "Gregor! Is she ok? What does her injury look like?" he yelled. It wasn't good, she was bleeding from her head, and was completely unresponsive. She had a pulse...but Brad didn't know how long that would last, he took out the first aid kit and fixed her head the best he could before he realized the horrible fact. "Gregor...we must go back home, we have failed the missions, we cannot have her travel like this alone" he said in a defeated tone. Gregor opened his mouth to speak but it was Aurora that spoke first, "It is all my fault, I should have been paying more attention...oh! I am a terrible bond!" she shrieked. It took Brad and Gregor 30 minutes of talking to Aurora to finally convince her she had done nothing wrong. Brad then Grabbed Gregor and pulled him away from the group. "Gregor, Luxa needs a real doctor, A hospital, she needs medicine is we want her to live. We must go back...we have failed." he said more thinking to himself than to Gregor. "But, you can go right? I mean you will...right?" Gregor said to Brad. "Gregor...I cannot, I am not really a king, and this is something royalty must do. We have no choice but to-" Brad started, but Gregor cut him off, "You WILL go, do you understand me brad!? Luxa is now hurt because of this stupid fucking war! And I wont let us fail! Not if it means the death to all the humans...you have to!" Gregor was beginning to cry, Brad didn't know what to say and was shocked, but he should have expected it. "Gregor what can I do? I am not a king, nor do I have the knowledge on how to bring a whole kingdom to our side...I...I'm useless" as much as the words hurt Brad knew they were true. He couldn't do anything...they needed Luxa, they needed someone who could convey the message under Regalia, someone who knew what they were doing. Gregor didn't accept this, "Brad, Luxa can't do it, and everyone else in Regalia will take to long...people may not agree with it but you're our only hope, it's time to prove you are here to help Regalia." he said in a cold tone. Brad wasn't sure whether he should have been offended or honored...but at this moment he just felt confused. "Gregor...I..." Brad started, but he couldn't finish...there was no way to argue with what Gregor had said. The two soldiers didn't know the way back to Regalia, but he knew someone that did. "Aurora!" he called and she hopped over to where they were standing and Brad spoke, " Aurora, take Luxa, Pollux, Castor, and their bonds back to Regalia, Gregor and I shall try to sway the Kingdom of Chimor to our side." Brad said with a broken tone. Aurora didn't argue but she did say this, "Be careful Brad...keep in mind the Regalia may be the best place to fight, but it isn't the best place to offer to anyone, be smart when you find a way to sway them." and then, before he could say anything, they had all left. Leaving him, Thanatos, Gregor, and Eris behind to deal with the Kingdom. "Lets get going, we don't have time to waste" Brad said, feeling guilty about Luxa. They flew in silence for a long time before Gregor spoke, "Do you think she will be ok Brad? I mean...will she?" Gregor said, half gone from the world. "Gregor, you have known her much longer than I, how does she take to failure?" Brad asked. Gregor smiled and said, "She doesn't know the meaning of the word". Brad looked back at Gregor and said, "Then I'm sure, she wont fail you.". Gregor smiled bigger at this and they looked ahead of themselves. They rode on for an hours before Eris spoke, "Be aware, We approach the walls of the kingdom.". Both Gregor and Brad got ready for war what they thought would be war, and soon they were staring at the Kingdom of Chimor.

**1:00 AM right now...sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I'm back now :)**

**I go sleeps now...**


	13. Chapter 13: A Terrible Truth

**I just want to say again thank you all for the reviews and please, if you feel I have done something wrong with the story, let me know! You may give me a better idea than I have already. :)**

Chapter 13: A Terrible Truth

They were completely confused...they expected people to be at war, they expected things to be much worse...but...nothing was happening. The city looked amazing, and it was a calming sight. However Brad's head didn't let him calm down, "Why haven't the cutters attacked yet? Are they coming...did they go to another kingdom...the other kingdom?". Brad filled with worry at the thought, if they had changed their minds and gone to Regalia first...then the humans would lose. With Luxa unable to lead and no one else there to call the peace, the cutter could easily take over the city! Sure it would be a bloody battle, but the cutters didn't mind, they were used to losing thousands of troops. He immediately told Gregor about his thoughts, "Gregor, since the Cutters have no attacked here, this means they are either planning something, or they attack Regalia instead, we must be as quick as possible here, I think if they don't accept our call for help within 24 hours, we must leave without them.". Gregor nodded, understanding the situation, he then said, "Lets hope that we can make the join us.". Brad had to smile about this, Hope...it seemed everyone's life ran on hope in the underland. Soon two guards came out to greet them, they were both just as young as Gregor, if not younger, but they were confident with their jobs...or so it seemed. "state your business here." one said in a rough tone. "I am Brad, and this is Gregor, we come on behalf of the Queen of Regalia to speak with your king." Brad said returning the tone. One of the guards stared at Gregor and then spoke, "An overlander? All the way out here? How is this possible?" the guard said confused. "He once saved Regalia from a terrible fate, now he comes to do the same...with help." Brad added the last part to explain why they were there but they kids didn't seem to understand. "Our king has asked not to see anybody, if you have a message you will have to give it to our royal messenger." one of the kids said. They called and a little while later Black and white speckled bat came down, "Greetings, I am Iris, do you have something to tell the king?" she asked. Brad needed to get the king attention so he went with the most dramatic thing he could think about, "Tell the king that the survival of all humanity hangs on his shoulders, and that it is very urgent that we speak with him as soon as possible.". The kids looked a little shocked and the bat was a little confused by what he meant, but she went to deliver the message. At that time they were invited into the city.

The streets were beautiful, the people were polite, many were surprised to see an overlander, and of course Brads eyes. The children took to those immediately, "Sir, why do you have blood on your eyes?" one of the little ones asked. Brad bent down and said, "this is not blood, it is simply the color of my eyes.". They kid looked at him puzzled and he said, "why? Can you change it?". "Well, if I knew myself, I wouldn't have red eyes right now." He said smiling. He hated the red eyes, they symbolized Craziness in battle, and thirst for blood, the want to kill...he didn't want any of these things, even if he was good at doing it, he never wanted to fight. Soon the kid lost interest and turned to Gregor and began to pile questions onto him like, "why is your skin so dark?", "why are you so different", Etc. soon, Iris was back, "The king has asked to see you both, your fliers will be safe here." she said. He nodded a thank you to the bat and began to walk to the castle, he hoped it would be easy and quick. Once he reached the room, a rather old man with a crown smile at him and motioned for him to sit at one of the chairs to talk. He began with, "Greetings Brad, Greetings Gregor, my name is Reynaldus, I Have heard of your message and understand that you must seek help from my army. I will let you explain why." the king said. Brad began just as quickly and easily as he could. "Greeting King Reynaldus, I have come to ask not only for your army, but your entire kingdom, we will need everyone to help us with this matter. The Cutters have finally decided it is time to take out all the humans. You may not know about this but there were 4 major kingdoms, and several other small towns for the humans to live in, one of these 4 is a kingdom call Regalia, the best place for a war according to the flier's Queen Athena. Two of these kingdoms have already been destroyed and we are not sure with the cutters are planning to attack next, but it is imperative that every human should fight together. As you must know, the cutters have a vast army of numbering well above ten thousand soldiers. And they plan to use this against us.". By the time Brad had finished he had wondered if he had said to much, the man across of him had a face like he had just seen someone get murdered, but he spoke calmly, "I did know about the kingdoms, I was sworn not to tell anyone about their existence...you are telling me that two are gone? Already?". "Yes sir, two kingdoms have been destroyed, we tried to save one, but it was too late by the time we got there." Brad replied. The king buried his head in his hands and said, "Why can't we all just get along...". They all stood there quietly until the king spoke, "I do not know what I am to do, this is our home, and why should we defend yours? I am sure the cutters will not attack us, we are a city that has no use to them.". Brad was silent for a second, finding the words before he spoke, "Sir, with all due respect, that wont matter, they will kill everyone here if it meant earning the underland for themselves.", Gregor added in, "Please help us, we don't have much time!". The King turned to Gregor and back to Brad and said, "If I leave my home, if I make everyone leave their homes...what will we get in return?" the king asked Brad. Brad Replied with, "I am not King, I cannot make that deal, but I can offer you this: if you fight for us, it is the best chance to ensure the survival of all of us, I am sure trade routes can be opened, and terms can be agreed upon by the great Queen Luxa, but for now she is...unavailable.". They king looked at Brad and said, "I know who you are...I know about Luxa, and her parents, the only reason I agreed to speak with you is because they told me a man with red eyes had appeared. I know that being a King runs through your blood. Now, how far are you willing to go to save your kingdom." he asked coldly. At first Brad thought the man was trying to Bribe him with something, but Brad answered with the only words he could think of, "If you do not want to help, then I will not sit here and beg. But when the cutters run over your borders and you see men, women, and children being ripped apart, do not come to ask us for help.". Brad turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by the old mans voice, "I do not wish to be at uneven terms with you Brad, if it really means this much to you, I will send everyone to Regalia...but I will expect terms to be agreed upon as soon as your sister is feeling better, understood?" the man said. Brad held his smile and said, Understood." and he left the room.

**Gregor POV**

Gregor was about to walk out of the room when Reynaldus stopped him. "Come overlander, I must speak of Brad, I can not hold these secrets forever, and you seem to be close to him.". Gregor took the seat Brad had been sitting in and listened to the story that would never leave Gregors head. "There used to be a Evil king by the name of Mors, he had red eyes, just as Brad has. He ruled this kingdom for 6 years and made his kingdom suffer under his wrath and nearly brought the destruction of the underland with him. He was overthrown on his 6th year of ruling by a group of underlanders from Regalia two of the soldiers you probably know, A man named Vikus, and a woman named Solovet. But you see, this story starts before this man gained his power. People knew about the other kingdoms, there used to be trade routes, and many other things between us. However once Mors had became king, the fliers told everyone who knew about this, to talk about it no more, the kingdoms would only destroy themselves if they had known about each other. About 18 years ago, The king and Queen of Regalia had a baby, everyone was so happy...that is until they saw his eyes, his red eyes were spoke of in one of the prophecies passed down by Bartholomew. The prophecy for told a man with Red eyes would end the underland as people knew it and destroy the kingdoms and cities that surrounded it, and this was before Mors was even known to the underlanders, so they concluded it was him. There were riots in the city, his own father turned against the baby, and would have killed, had not his mother stopped the king from doing so. The city was so enraged that riots broke out, they all ran into the castle, to kill the boy, but his mother made it out. She took him to the fliers and told them to take him away to one of the kingdoms that was still safe from war. The Kingdom of Eriene, this Kingdom it seems, was safe for a time, but later became a war ridden city, nearly crumbling because of it's own weight. However, years past the violence came to a rest in Regalia, but soon, Stories of Mors taking control of this kingdom had spread to Regalia, and people started to panic, thinking it was Brad. However, they soon found out it was not, and the long 6 years wars began. What happened during that time was a mess, people died for no reason, humans couldn't trust humans, and the gnawers gained much power of the humans from that war, but it ended well for everyone. The queen wanted see her son again, to have him meet his sister, and have the kingdom apologize for their rash actions, but that is when the gnawers launched the attack that would never be forgotten. Nearly every gnawer was attacking Regalia that day, and when the attack was over, the king and queen were dead, and everyone had long forgotten about the poor boy that had been giving up so many years ago. Soon, with the new generations of humans, people forgot about the other kingdoms, only a few still know that there are any here. As for Brad, no one ever told him his true past so they wouldn't hurt the poor boy...but now, if he really has seen Regalia...I'm sure someone has told him at least a little.". Gregor sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open for a long time before he finally spoke, "So...Brad never actually did anything wrong? Brad was just...hated from the moment he was born?" Gregor asked quietly. "Yes...he was removed from his only home because he wasn't welcome there...life for him hasn't been fair...but if he feels that he has a lot of bare now...then when he hears of this story, it will probably crush him.". For once, Gregor felt terrible for the poor man, he never had a real family, he never had a real life, because he wasn't welcome where he belonged. He was forced to leave, forced to live the life he has now...he was forced to be alone. The angry ripped over Gregor like a fire, he couldn't believe that the people of Regalia...even his own father, hated him... The king watch Gregor for a long time with sad eyes, and then he finally spoke, "Gregor...if it is to much to ask, I understand, but can you tell Brad of his past? He must know now, if he learned to late, it will crush him to much. It would probably lead to his death...". "I will, I have to, he has to know" Gregor replied, and soon he found himself walking out of the room and towards Brad. He grabbed Brad by the arm and said, "We need to talk, now"

**Brad POV**

he was frozen, when Gregor said he needed to talk to him, Brad had thought the king had changed his mind...but no, what Gregor had told his was actually much worse. Brad was alone now, his his room for tonight, they had decided to sleep there before leaving early tomorrow. His mind was racing, his heart was dropping...he no longer felt happy about any of their recent success. He couldn't think of anything to do but to write his thoughts on paper...

"_month 5 of my 18__th__ year..._

_Today I discovered the truth about me. It's to much, I can't handle knowing this. I had always pictured that if I had a father, he would love me, if I had a kingdom, they would love me. I was wrong...no one liked me other than my mother...and we were forced away from each other, just like every damn thing I loved...everything I wanted to be...I was always stopped. What kind of soldier am I? I can't even fight my own wars inside of me, people can stop me with simple words, I am nothing. It would probably be a relief to everyone if I didn't wake up tomorrow, if they found me with my dagger through my heart... I don't want to live anymore, my whole life I had been hoping and waiting for a miracle, to find some place I belong. But that place doesn't exist in the real world, it only exist in death, only there can I finally be at peace._

Brad put down his book and pulled out his little knife he used in real emergencies, it wasn't much to look at...a little rusted, wooden handle, it kind of looked like a kitchen knife. He wanted to feel it pierce his heart, he didn't want to feel pain anymore, he was tired of being alone. He laid there looking at the blade for a long time, thinking about what to do next...and then stuck the blade back in his small sheath on his ankle and laid back. "It's not worth it, these people hated me because they thought I would kill them...well I will prove them all wrong, every single one of them." he said quietly. Soon, he felt his eyes shut, and for once...he felt peace, he finally knew who he was.


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet and Bitter Love

Chapter 14: Sweet and Bitter Love

When Brad awoke he couldn't lift his body. Nothing was stopping him but he just felt a weight he had never felt before, A new burden to bare. Finally when he felt good enough, he sat up and opened his eyes, for a moment he couldn't find his sword and he started to panic. He soon spotted under the bed where it had apparently fell while he was sleeping, "There you are" he said lazily and picked up the sword. He Began to walk down the halls and noticed not many people were in the castle, "Hello?" he called but no one answered. He began to panic until he heard a crowd talking from the arena, and he began to make his way there. Soon, he saw that the air lift to Regalia had already started, and he had missed nearly the whole thing. They had decided to go in groups, that way if they were attacked, they wouldn't lose anyone, Gregor had shown the first group back to Regalia and took five soldiers back with him to begin leading the rest of the people away. Apparently Gregor hadn't left with his group yet because he was still talking with Reynaldus about seating plans for the remaining children and people without fliers. Brad walked over and when Gregor saw him, he smiled. "Finally awake hmm? You've been asleep for a long time now!" he said exhausted. "How long have I been asleep?" Brad asked worriedly, Reynaldus answered, "For quite I while now, it is almost midday! But we figured considering your current...awakening you needed to rest". Brad felt a stab of guilt, first of all, it wasn't because he was upset about his past, it was because he was a heavy sleeper, and he needed to get over that. And secondly, even if it was because of his past, he couldn't sleep in and put everyone he knows at jeopardy. "Oh! I apologize, I should have been more responsible, however it's too late for this now, how can I help?" he asked Gregor. Gregor explained the routes to him, it turns out Gregor was a great king...he had already chosen 3 paths to take, and said they would each take one path per trip, this would ensure a good amount of people moving, and if the cutters were to attack, they would have to choose only one group. Brad was pretty impressed, and even said under his breath, "A king indeed". Gregor must have heard because he smiled and thanked him, and then told him that he would be taking the 3rd route with the last of the survivors, Reynaldus would be taking the first, and Gregor the second, with their groups. Brad mounted Thanatos, who had been working with several other humans before he woke up and said, "Hey Than, I am so sorry about sleeping...you know about this problem.". Thanatos just laughed and teased, "Do not worry yourself, I am well aware of your laziness.". They both laughed and assembled the team of people that would be following Brad back to Regalia, his team consisted of 150 people, Gregors of 150, and Reynaldus's of the last 135 people, and soon, they all set off.

The ride back to Regalia was actually, much, much easier than the ride to the Kingdom of Chimor. They had a good amount of people so if someone got tired, they could sleep on the bats, and if the bats got tired, the strongest bats could carry the weaker ones. It was actually a most uninteresting trip...a bad sign, if the cutters didn't attack them, that means two things, either the cutters had attack one of the other groups, or Regalia was already at war. Brad moved the group as quickly as possible, and everyone felt the same, if they had to stop, they stopped quickly, the longest stop being a 2 hours stop to rest when the bats just couldn't handle it anymore. But even they were eager to see Regalia, one of the big bats who Brad never found out the name of actually asked to fly ahead to tell Regalia that they were approaching. Of course, Brad didn't let him go, the bat didn't even know the way, and even if it did, they would already know. Soon, they were all in sight of the city, and most of the people stood in awe at the sight of it. Brad let out a gasp of relief, Regalia was fine, it wasn't being attack, and it seemed as if the groups hadn't been attack either...what were the cutters even doing? This was a question to be answered later because he was soon being waved down into the arena by Mareth who seemed happy to see him, "Ah! You live! We thought the cutters had attacked you, as they have not attack any of us yet." he said with a sigh of relief. "Yes, we live, tell me, how is Luxa?", Mareth smiled and said, "She is awake, and she does not seem to have any long term injuries, however she is to stay in the hospital for today and will be released tomorrow, you may see her if you like?" asked Mareth. Brad nodded, they seemed to have everything under control now so seeing Luxa would only help Brad clear his mind, however, he knew of another person who would want to come with him. "Gregor?" he called and soon Gregor was at his side, "yea?" he asked. "I am going to see Luxa, you are welcome to come with me if you would like?" he asked and soon him and Gregor were running to the hospital. She they reached the room, Luxa looked up and smiled at them, she was ok after all.

"Hello! I am so glad to see you" she said to them and soon Gregor was at her side, Brad just leaned on the door way and joked with her, "wont anything kill you?". She got the joked and teased him back, "why of course not! They would rather kill the strongest one's first, I guess that mean you right?". Brad smiled and noticed the rat for the first time, "Ripred, how have you been?" he asked. "Oh yes, I have been well, just worrying my hide about my poor bond." he said with a smile, Luxa snorted, "Oh yes, for if I died, who would have the chefs make Shrimp and Cream sauce for you hmm?" she said sarcastically. "Why of course! I could never have that now could I your highness?" Ripred replied with a grin. For a moment, the war seemed to be nonexistent, just a bunch of people, joking around with each other, Brad started to wonder why it couldn't be like this all the time, before his mind replied, "It can, if you hope it can be". He smiled to himself, but then remembered that he needed Ripred's help. "Ripred, you and I need to speak alone for a few minutes.", Ripred sighed, stood up and walked out of the room, once they were out there, Brad began. "Ripred, I have been trying to train Gregor how to fight better with and without his weapon, he is learning well, but perhaps it's better we both train him together, you have known him much longer than I." Brad said and Ripred looked amused. "You? Train the overlander? ...why?" Ripred asked. It took Brad a moment to think of this question to realize...he didn't have any real answer, most ragers learn through war how to fight, not through training, and Brad Replied with, "Well...you taught him...why can't I?". Ripred just laughed, "I taught him how to just echolocation, not how to fight, I gave him tips, but I didn't show him what to do. You can't Train him, just let him learn." Ripred said as he walked away. Brad didn't know what to think...Ripred was right but...Gregor needed to control himself. Soon, Brad found himself walking back into the room, to find Howard getting Luxa ready for bed, and Gregor getting ready to leave. "Hello Howard, how are you?" Brad said civilly, Howard didn't Reply, he simply stared Brad down with a Cold, Angry face, and left the room. "He is mad because he was not allowed to come on the adventure to the kingdom. You have medical training, and I believed it was best he stayed here. He is angry with you because I did this...and because I came home wounded." Luxa said softly. Brad started to worry, but soon let it go when he saw Luxa's eyes starting to fall. "It's ok, I will talk with him, sleep well, Luxa." Brad said and then him and Gregor left the room.

**Gregor POV**

When Brad and Ripred had left the room, they left him a Luxa alone, which was the time Gregor could tell her all of his thoughts. "Oh Luxa, I was so worried about you...I thought you wouldn't make it." Gregor said feeling the weight lift off of him with those few words. "I am fine, it was a simple head wound. I should have payed more attention to my surroundings before running to the exit" she said in a frustrated tone. They were silent for awhile before Luxa said, "Oh! Tell Brad to be careful, Juliet is angry with him again, and she wants to fight him...again.". Gregor laughed, nodded, and then just sat there and held her hand...he was so happy to have her back again. Her eyes stared into his and he felt that old feeling of love. He hadn't felt that feeling in a long time...4 years to be exact. Soon, he felt his face coming closer to hers, her head moving up from the pillow, they were just about to kiss, when a man cleared his throat at the door. Howard stood there eying the two angrily, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he turned to Luxa and said, "It's about time you sleep, you wont get any better by staying awake.". Gregor started to get ready when Brad walked back in the room, looking confused, he said hello to Howard but Howard didn't say hello back. Howard was angry with him, for letting Luxa get hurt...but there was nothing any of them could do. Soon, after a few more words, Brad and Gregor left Luxa to sleep.

**Brad POV**

When Gregor had told him about Juliet, Brad had to admit, he wasn't surprised. It was always this way with them, it was either, they were happy together, or angry together, No in between's. Usually she hated him for something she didn't even know, or just wanted to fight someone and he was the target, but this time, it was Brad's fault. The last time they talked she kissed him, it was a moment to write down because she had never done this with anyone, and even if she never admitted it, Brad knew she loved him. But then, Brad went off on adventure without even saying goodbye to her...well lets just say, she has a very hot temper, and she would probably kill him if it wouldn't be punishable...and if she didn't like him so much. Brad knew that he had to apologize today, if he didn't, she would look for him, and she would find him...and after that Brad didn't even want to think of the things she would do. Soon, he found himself walking straight to her room, he wanted to see her and get this over with, it would be one less thing to think about. Once he opened the door, only Hestia hung from the ceiling, "Is Juliet here?" Brad said calmly, Hestia looked at him and said, "No, it's a good thing too, you should leave quickly.". She didn't seem to be upset, only warning him about her mood, he replied with, "I know, I have come to apologize for my actions..." Brad said softly. Hestia smiled and said, "Well Brad, you and I would both know how she acts when she is angry, if you are serious about this, then I will go find Thanatos...where is he?" she asked. Brad had been suspecting for some time that Thanatos and Hestia had a crush on one another, although if they did, neither of them ever told their bonds. "He is at the arena, or in my chambers, you can find him there." Brad said, and Hestia flew out of the room. Brad sat down on the couch and began to think about how he would start, most likely, she would try to fight him until he calmed her down, she always did this. Then, after that, they would talk...but not a nice talk, she would usually yell, and disagree with everything he said until he was angry. After that, they would finally calm down and begin to ask apologies...and then after that, Brad had always hoped that something more could come after that...but he couldn't think anymore about this, because she was now in the door way, glaring at him.

"Listen, lets talk about-" Brad didn't even get to finish his sentence before she had throw something at him. He caught it and put it down only to be attack by her, he could usually block and dodge most moves that someone threw at him, but Juliet knew Brad, and was fast enough to counter each block with another move that Brad didn't have time to react to. Soon, he tasted blood in his mouth, she had made his nose bleed, and had cut his arm and left a nasty gash on his chest. He didn't know where she had gotten the knife, but she had one, and apparently, Brad was wrong about her, because she was actually trying to kill him. Her words soon hit Brad's ears and they broke his heart, "YOU LEFT ME ALONE! I SHOWED YOU I LOVED YOU AND YOU STILL LEFT!" she screamed. Brad was about to answer when the blade made contact with his jaw, slashing a huge gash right next to his wind pipe. He had to get that knife away from her, but someone was already on it, soon, Hestia had entered with Thanatos and the both easily restrained her. She wouldn't dare swipe at Hestia but she did take a few swipes at Thanatos, though, he easily dodged them. Soon, when they had her calmed enough to hear his words he spoke, "I came to apologize Juliet! I'm tired of always fighting you! I don't want to be hurt anymore...can you please just stop? Look at what you are doing!" brad said in a raspy voice. Apparently she must have done some damage to him because he couldn't talk normally. But he would be fine. She was very resistant for almost an hour, until finally she told the bats to leave and had them take all her weapons away. "fine, you can speak to me now, you better make is good soldier.", she called him that when she was angry with him, he hated to be called "soldier". He ignored her and began to speak, "Listen, I love you, I always have, you probably already know this. I didn't say goodbye because I didn't want to believe that it would be our last time together, I would be coming back. We were pressed for time and I didn't have time to say anything to anyone, only to leave. If you are going to hate me forever because I didn't say a few simple words to you then it's better you don't speak with me anymore. However you know that if you ever need me, I wouldn't turn you away. I have spent my life fighting for two things, and you're one of them, so you need to accept me, or forget me, because I wont have my heart crushed any longer." Brad said. Whatever he had said had been enough, her eyes went from angry and defiant to worried and upset, she must not have known how much he cared about her. "You...you mean it?" she said still not wanting to forgive him so easily, but responded, "You know me love, if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it.". With that, she let herself calm down, and then soon, was in Brad's arms, he could tell that she didn't want to say it, and she still wanted to fight, but she couldn't fight him, not after his words. "Brad...I have loved you for a long time too, but I didn't want to believe it...we were too...argumentative, I was scared to tell you because I had played with your heart. I was afraid that if you knew...you would play with mine.". Brad had known this for a long time, she didn't like anyone to get the upper hands, and almost no one did...except her bond. Hestia and her used to fight, but when Hestia started to discover her secrets, Hestia managed to win almost every argument. For her to tell Brad the truth...well, it was a good thing, it meant she trusted him. And for the whole night, Brad and Juliet stayed in her room...and began to "forgive" each other.

**Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. ya get it? :D**

**so yea, this chapter isn't as action packed as some of the others but I feel is shows a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15: Understandings

**Hey you all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been kinda sick (bad headache) and every time I tried to write I would lose focus and restart ( I have already deleted this Chapter 3 times because I thought it wasn't good enough) but tonight I am feeling a little better, so lets see what I can do. :)**

Chapter 15: Understandings

When Brad awoke from his night with Juliet, the gash in his neck had begun to hurt. He talked in short raspy breaths and soon one of the guards "ordered" him to the hospital. Once he was there the doctor began to look not only at his neck, but everywhere that had been injured, and the doctor told him some good news. "Your neck will heal, however it was dangerously close to robbing you of your speech, whoever did this to you, wanted you dead.", the doctor stated. "Wanted" Brad repeated the word so the doctor knew everything was ok. The doctor nodded, gave him some medicine and left. Brad had nothing to do so he began to wonder the castle aimlessly until he came upon a wooden door. Few rooms in the castle had doors, so he wondered what was so special about this door. He opened the door and saw an empty cylinder shaped room with words written everywhere. At first he thought that this room was a room for historical moments to be placed for remembrance, however upon closer inspection he came across a poem that he knew was about his parents.

_A war begun, swords gleam in the fire_

_The gnawers wish to end our Empire_

_A King and Queen both strong and proud_

_But words of death have now been vowed_

_The battle shall be so very violent_

_leaving so many so broken and silent_

_For their daughter they must give their light_

_and now begins, an endless fight_

Brad stared at the words and began to think about what they really meant. How rotten it must be to know that you would have to die to save the life of someone you know. How mentally breaking it could be to know that before the time has even come...then again, did they know? Maybe they were kept from seeing the prophecy before the died. Brad thoughts were interrupted when a ghastly, hollow voice came from right beside his ear, "They didn't know...it is a shame that they had to die.". Brad Jumped and stared at the woman, he had seen her previously but they had never talked. "um, I apologize, I was simply...um...reading." he said surprised, how had she snuck up on me? She smiled and replied, "I am Nerissa, we have not spoken, is now a good time?" she asked. Brad was still surprised but he shook his head yes and began, "I am Brad...nice to met you" he said politely. "nice yo meet you as well, I have heard you share the gift as out beloved overlander, is this true?" she asked. "Yes, however I wish it were not...but that cannot change." Brad said. They sat down and talked for a little while, but soon she got up and began to leave...the message she gave him was completely unexpected. "There will be a time when you must choose between your life and the overlanders...choose wisely" she said, leaving quickly afterward. Brad thought about this on his walk back to the High Hall, he needed to get out and fly for a little while. But on his way there, he saw Gregor...looking very frustrated, and upset.

**Gregor POV**

He had gone to the arena to practice with Eris as soon as he woke up, they had been doing flips, spins, practicing wing patterns, and many things to make themselves less of a target. Soon, Mareth was calling him in, and he told him the good news, "Luxa has been released from the hospital, she has asked you to come to her quarters" the man said. Gregor nodded and began to walk but Mareths hand stopped him and he spoke again, "Overlander, I understand you feel strongly for Luxa. I do not wish to stop you, only to tell you to mind yourself when alone with her, you are young, and it is hard to control certain urges when you are young.". Gregor understood what the soldier was talking about and said, "Don't worry, it's not the time for us to...do that" Gregor said feeling himself blush a little. Mareth smiled and let him continue to walk towards Luxa's room, once he entered the room, Luxa looked up and smiled. She still had a bandage around her head, but she seemed fine otherwise, "Oh Gregor! Thank you for coming, I have missed you. We don't get much time to ourselves do we?" she said smiling. "No we don't, although I guess, that happens for a reason" Gregor joked back at her. She smiled and said, "so...how have you been these 4 years? Did you miss me? How is your father? Did anyone find out?-" she began to ask many questions and soon Gregor had to interrupt. "whoa whoa Luxa, calm down, I can't answer all these at once...um, It's been a terrible 4 years without you and my friends here. My father is ok, he was going downhill at first but he seems to be fine now. And no, no one found out other than Mrs Cormaci." he said. Luxa seemed relieved that no one had known about his time down in the underland, she didn't want everyone up there to come live down here...if they even wanted to. "Gregor, how is your family?" she asked to get away from her own thoughts. "well, my mother didn't know I was coming down here, so she's probably very upset with me. My sisters loved the thought of coming back down here to see everyone they missed. And my Father didn't exactly enjoy the Idea of me coming back down here...but I had to." Gregor said, starting to really think about what he did. What about his mom? She would be worried sick, and if she came down here...well, he would rather kill himself than face her... Luxa must have sensed his worry because she asked, "Do you wish to send a note up to your parents?". "Yes, I would like that." He said, he wanted to let him mom know that he was ok. He wrote a quick letter telling everyone that he was ok and that he would have to stay for a few more days. And then he went to meet Hermes at the High Hall...but when he reached the high hall two people were there...two people he didn't want to see right now...his mother and his father.

When his mother turned her head and saw him the amount of anger on his face was enough to melt his soul. This time was much worse then the other times for obvious reasons, this time the argument would happen in the underland...the only place it shouldn't. "Gregor...how dare you! You leave us again? For these people! We are your family! We are the ones who care! Don't forget that they were going to let you die to save themselves!" She screamed. Gregor fought back defensively, "Mom, they didn't want it to be like that, Luxa wanted me to live! They all did mom! Please, I like the underla-". Gregor couldn't finish his sentence before his mom laid into him again, "You listen here young man, I will not lose you! Never again will I lose you! You are coming home now! No arguments, no fighting! We are leaving this weird place!". Gregor felt his Rager abilities start to rise and he felt a little sick, was he really about to fight his mom? The answer was no, not physically anyway, but the word he would say next were not his own, they were his rager sides words. "I'm tired of listening to you! Don't you understand that I am happy here! I hate the overland, here I have friends, really friends! I am loved, here, I am somebody! This is my home now, I don't want to leave, and I wont! If you want to try and make me, I will fight you! And trust me...you wont win...". It made Gregor sad when he realized he had meant all those words, his mom didn't understand this new him. He was an underlander now...this was the only place he felt at home. Even if this place was always at war...it had his heart now. The words he had said must have been enough, because his mother just stood there, looking at him in anger and shock. Soon she mounted the bat that must have brought them there, and told Vikus to let her leave, she was done there. As soon as she left his father looked at him, not in anger, or contempt, but in sorrow. His father knew what he meant, his father had people that he liked down here too. But it was not like Gregor, Gregor had love, Gregor had a stronger relationship with the people down here. Soon his father spoke, "I will talk to her about this son...but is this true? Do you really want to live down here...forever?" his father said, with tears filling his eyes. "I...yes...yes, I do dad" Gregor said, feeling empty. His dad nodded as tear feel down his cheeks, but said this, "I...am ok with this but...you wont leave us forever right big guy? You wont Abandon your family?" he said crying. "Dad...I would never leave you all forever, I will always visit if I am allowed...I love you both, but I can't be torn apart in the overland anymore...this is my new home." Gregor said apologetically. His father nodded and was soon sent off to the overland, so instead of sending that letter, he tore it up and threw it away. He walked back to Luxa's room without a word. As soon as he rounded the corner, he was face to face with Brad...and he looked very thoughtful.

**Brad POV**

"Gregor, my apologies I did not mean to...are you feel well Gregor?". Brad had noticed the anger on his face first, then the sorrow, then the pain. Of course he wasn't ok, but it was the easiest way to find out. "My mother...she came here...we argued...she left without a word...no, I am not ok." Gregor said, still in a bit of shock because of his mothers behavior. "Gregor, I'm so sorry...I understand the underland must be a burden for you...if you wish to be alone now I understand, however I am planning to fly to clear my head as well...I have recently discovered some...news...would you perhaps like to fly with me?" Brad asked. Brad need the company more than anything, but he was a little to shy to admit that. This was the perfect chance to not look to suspicious. Thankfully Gregor agreed and went to get Eris, and tell Luxa. Soon, they were flying out over the fields, and Brad began to talk. "Gregor, I must need you to promise me something...if anything happens to me during this war, promise me you will let me die if I am forced to die. Do not be the hero, Because if I had to choose between your life and mine...well I wouldn't know what to do." It was a complete lie, Brad would easily choose Gregor over him. Gregor was a much better person in any aspect. But...he wanted them both to live. Gregor looked at him, a little confused and said, "If...you want this then ok...why? Do you feel like you will die?". The question stopped Brad...he didn't know. Would he die? Did he think this? He hoped for a future longer than this war. But...did he really believe in it? The question stumped Brad for so long Gregor had to ask again just to bring him out of his thoughts, "I...do not know overlander...Gregor, I mean...however, if I were to make a guess...many will die, thousands...probably more...and we are but two people, who will have to fight within those thousands. So I can only think of the worst.". "And hope for the greatest" Gregor added with a smile. Brad couldn't help by smile at this, "Yes "Vikus", and hope for the greatest" he joked back. Deep within him, Brad felt a weight lift off him...he realized then why the overlander saved Regalia...it wasn't his skill, his words, his history...it was just him...he gave them hope, just as he gave Brad, at that simple moment. He couldn't help but say the next few words to Gregor, "Gregor...Vikus would be proud with you...and I'm sure he already is". After that, they flew on in silence until soon, the horns were blowing, and they were being called back.

The rest of the day was normal, everyone ate with each other, trained a little more, Laughed and told jokes, and soon, fell to sleep. Brad was with Juliet again, but soon, she fell to sleep in his arms. He carefully removed himself from her arms and got his journal.

" _month 5 of my 18th year_

_The fight with Juliet went...bad...then good...then even better. So I suppose she does love me, and finally broke down enough to tell me, and show me the truth. It was a good moment to have while we still had time, as think back on what the overlander said...I think it's a high possibility I will die. Cutters are unlike most creatures in the underland, they all work for the benefit of the colony. This is what makes them strong as a group, and weak alone, and I'm sure, that me being a Rager, and trained as well...would make me a priority for destruction in their eyes. If they were to kill me, it would be one less major danger to them. Then Ripred and Gregor would be next, then the kingdom... I see now why they waited to attack, if they were to attack while we were gone, it would have left me and Gregor alive. Gregor is enough to build hope and lead an army, and I am enough to train soldiers and make powerful units. With us together, we would be a mighty army, one that could challenge them. However Even with these other armies on our side, Regalia has a small chance of victory this time. Gregor is the key to this war, with him, Ripred, me, our allies, and everyone else, we are very powerful. But only Gregor gives hope, only Gregor can make people fight, whether their conscious tells them not to or not. I stand by what I said before, Gregor would make a good king, better than any King I have seen in my entire life. As for people agreeing with their marriage...I do not know. Many people I have talked to had told me they support them...but some people don't, and one of those people I know is Howard. Howard believes they fight to much, believe they will have no happy future, however I think different. Everyone fights a lot, what matters is that Gregor and Luxa still love each other, no matter what they have said about each other. This is real love, something that can't die...this is what Regalia needs._

Brad couldn't write anymore, there was movement at the door. Soon, Reynaldus poked his head through the door. "Ah good, you are not asleep. Come, I must tell you something." he said and disappeared through door before Brad could say anything.

Brad quickly got dressed in better clothes and followed him down to a part of the castle that lead to a small door that lead under the castle. Soon they were standing in the place Ripred and Gregor had their echolocation lessons, and the old man spoke, "Ah, it seems this place never changed, me and Vikus used to come down here to train and talk alone sometimes...of course, those were back in the days that we were young lads.". Brad was confused, "I thought you met Vikus when he came to rescue your kingdom?" he asked. "Oh no... I have known Vikus for many years, however after the war, we two kingdoms were forgotten by each other, and we were sworn to never see each other, or the other kingdoms again." He old man said with no sign of sadness. "But, that is not why we are here...I come to tell you this, Your father wasn't a bad man, regardless of what you may think...he was just looking after the protection of his own kingdom.". Brad got angry, "oh yes...abandon his only son because he was worried about the well being of others he probably doesn't even know! Good choice...". Reynaldus looked over to him, "Yes, it was a good choice, because had you been the man to ruin the underland, as the prophecy said...Luxa you never had lived, nor the people you now hold dear.". Brad felt his heart explode, the old man was right...his father had to look out for the best of the kingdom...regardless of what that meant. At that moment, his forgave his father, and the people who hated him so much...they didn't want to hate him, only had to. "Your father made me promise something...he told me that if someday you were to learn of your past...he asked me to pass this on to you." Reynaldus picked us a wrapping in the middle of the room, and handed it to Brad. When he unwrapped it, he was surprised by what he saw, it was a sword, and a amazing on at that. The blade was very sharp, and the sword was very deadly...but the decoration amazed Brad. The bottom of the hilt was two claws of a flier, grasping a beautiful blue jewel. The handle then came, and then the top of the hilt curved off to form bats wings, and where the blade began was a Bat's head. A bat that looked extremely similar to a certain bat that had been described to Brad many times. "is...is the hilt supposed to Represent Ares?" he asked the old man. The man nodded, "Yes...the Sword was meant for you, Ares was supposed to be your bond, but once you were born, and they saw your eyes, that changed, and your Father used the sword as his own." Brad felt a tear slide down his face...his father did care. "but...I have a Sword, one that I have already gotten to know." Brad said, gripping his sword. The old man smiled and said, "Then I can only think of one more person who should wield this sword." and before Brad could reply, he walked out of the room. Brad smiled as he looked at the sword and he said to himself, "Yes, only one person should wield this sword...and that is the Warrior, the Warrior of hope".

**Hey you all! I tried my best (as I said, I still have a slight headache) but I think I did really great. This chapter explained some more things (I hope). Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hazards Feelings

**Zachabobo: Thank you for being sincere, I'm sorry my Grammar is terrible, I don't really have much time after writing each chapter to fix and edit my story. One day I do plan on coming back and fixing all of these mistakes when I have the time, but I want to finish the story before that happens. As for the POV's You are correct, however I didn't mean for them to actually mean from the characters point of view, I just meant what was happening at that time, and place for that character (as the characters split up sometimes) I will fix this and remove *POV* from the transitions. I have also fixed the part on chapter 11 that you spoke of, thank you for correcting me. :) I will try to work of these things that you told me but as for now, I hope you can bare with me. :(**

Chapter 16: Hazards Feelings

Brad didn't sleep that night, how could he? After all of the information he had received in the past few days, he was restless. He did nothing but lay in the bed next to Juliet and stare at the ceiling as she began to silently snore. His mind traveled to many people, the first was Luxa, he still didn't feel like he knew her at all. Gregor, he was a brave, strong, sometimes stupid, but mostly hopeful person. Howard and Hazard, he didn't talk to them much after he had arrived, Hazard spent most of his time in classes about the languages of other creatures. Howard spent most of his time in the hospital mending new patients. He then thought about Juliet, what would happen to her if he died? Would she be allowed to stay? She didn't really talk to anyone much. What about Thanatos? What about Hestia? Were they going to be allowed to stay? Many questions bobbed around in Brads mind but the biggest was if he would die, if Gregor would die, and if they would even win this war or not. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the knocking on the door until Juliet woke up. "Will you not get the door Brad?" she was in a cranky tone. Brad didn't respond, he got up, walked to the door, and opened it to see Perdita smiling at him. "Greetings Brad, there shall be a training exercise in the arena soon, I was told to come and ask you to join us." she was in a soft tone. "Inform whoever sent you that I shall be there" Brad said with a smile. She smiled back and left, Brad then closed the door and started to put on better clothes. When he had returned it had been quite a walk from that strange place Reynaldus took him, and his clothes were drenched with sweat when he got back. He thought maybe he should get a little sleep a little before going to train, but he didn't feel tired so he went to get Thanatos.

Juliet had gone back to sleep so Brad slipped out of the door quietly and made his way to original room. He never spent much time in there so he got kind of lost on the way there, but soon, he found the door and made his way inside. When he entered he saw a beautiful sight, Thanatos and Hestia were hanging from the ceiling together, with Thanatoses wings wrapped around Hestia. They were still asleep, so Brad waited for one of them to wake up, he looked around the room as he waited. Despite it being "his" room, he didn't have time to actually observe all the things in the room, he mostly came here to sleep. He noticed some carvings in the wall, some of nibblers, gnawers, humans, but one caught his eye, it was a picture of a flier, a beautiful golden flier that looked remarkably like Aurora. He figured this must have once been Luxa's room, he felt strange being in her room. He wasn't even looking at Thanatos when he spoke, "Tell no one of us Brad, Please". Brad turned quickly to see Thanatos had moved away from Hestia and was on the ground staring at Brad. Thanatos had never told Brad or anyone about his relationship with Hestia, nor had Hestia. Brad had been suspecting for a long time but never had any real proof, now he did though. He smiled and said, "Why would I tell anyone? It doesn't matter to anyone whom you love other than you." Brad said with a smile. Brad told Thanatos about the training and he began to groom himself. "I will meet you there, I need to walk a little" Brad said to Thanatos. Thanatos nodded and continued to clean his fur, and Brad left the room to go to Luxa's room, he wanted to talk to her more.

**Gregor**

Gregor had been sleeping on the couch in Luxa's room and when he awoke his back was in pain. "god, how long have I been here?" be asked no one in particular, but Luxa was awake and answered. "You fell asleep early, My guess would be 8 to 10 hours" she said with a smile. He smiled back and stood up, feeling his back crack as he did. "Geez, I'm getting old" he joked as fell back down onto the couch. "Oh yes, so very old Gregor the Overlander" she said sarcastically, she sat down on his lap wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss. "your overlander" Gregor said with a smile, " My warrior" she replied with a smirk. Just then a little boy cleared his throat from cross the room, and Gregor looked over to see Hazard. Luxa jumped off of his lap and stared at Hazard, but Gregor was the one who talked, "Oh...hey buddy, how have you been Hazard?". He just smiled and said, "I have been well...as well as I can be with a new person in Luxa's life.". At first Gregor thought he meant him, but he clarified, "Brad, I can not stand him, he took Luxa away from us and she came back injured! How could he consider himself a Brother if he can not even look after his sister?" Hazard said, obviously distressed. "Well Hazard, there was nothing we could do, the tunnel collapsed to fast...I'm sorry" Gregor said sadly. He was sad too, Luxa got hurt because they couldn't act, but that wasn't enough to make Gregor feel better. Hazard eyed Gregor and said, "so...do you like this man? Do you think he is right to intrude on our lives?" Hazard asked angrily. Gregor really didn't want to argue with Hazard, so he said, "I don't know Hazard, I think we should really get the chance to know him first, I have talked with him and he seems like a nice guy...just confused" Gregor replied. "Yes Hazard, please to not be angry with Brad, he does not mean to cause any harm." Luxa pleaded with Hazard. Gregor was Surprised how cold Hazard was in his next sentence, "If he means no harm, he can leave, and never return.". There was a long awkward pause in the room before Hazard finally spoke again, "so Gregor, will you marry Luxa this time?" he asked happily. Gregor felt himself turn bright red and he stammered, "I...um...well we...uh-" Luxa cut him off, "That is not your concern for now Hazard, come get ready, you will have to be at your classes soon." she said embarrassed. Hazard just smiled and followed Luxa into private Bathroom to get ready. Gregor sat there, thinking about what Hazard had said when there was a knock as the door. And unfortunately, it was Brad.

He smiled when he saw Gregor and said, "Hello Gregor, may I come in?". Gregor didn't know what to think, Hazard didn't like Brad, and Gregor really didn't want to see them argue in front of Luxa. "Um...well, Luxa and I aren't exactly ready for company" Gregor said the first thing that came to mind. Brad gave Gregor a look that said "what happened..." and Gregor immediately blushed again, "No! no...not anything like that, we just...aren't dressed...I mean! We're dressed but we aren't dressed for company..." Gregor couldn't get his words strait, he already just wanted to melt away and let the door close. But when Luxa came out, it got worse, "Gregor who is that?" she asked while fixing Hazards collar. "It's Brad..." Gregor called through and looked at Luxa, the fear Gregor felt was mirrored on her face...but anger was on Hazards. "Tell him he may leave." Hazard said coldly, Luxa shushed him but Brad had already heard. "Hazard, is there a problem between us?" Brad asked confused. "Why yes, there is, my problem is that you are still here, when you are clearly no wanted here." Hazard said, his voice full of anger. Brad looked shocked at first but soon recovered and spoke, "I...did not know I was no wanted here, at least, not by you. Can we perhaps talk about-" Brad was cut off by Hazard's yell, "talk about it? TALK ABOUT IT? There is nothing to talk about you waste of skin! You could even save Luxa when she needed you, at least I can make her feel better when she needs it, you have no use of being her brother! And most of all, she doesn't need yo-" Hazard was cut off by Luxa's hand, she had actually slapped him, not hard, but enough to get him to stop. "Hazard! I did not raise you to act this way, nor did your father! Now apologize!". Hazard had probably never been smacked by Luxa before...probably not by anyone before, because his eye filled with tears and he ran into his small room, and slammed the door. There was absolutely no movement in the room for at least five minute, everyone stood completely still, and did not speak. When Brad began, he sounded hurt, "I...did not mean to cause any trouble Luxa, Gregor...I think I will be going to the arena now" he said and quietly moved out of the room. Gregor was still in shock, he had never seen Hazard act that way, nor Brad, Nor Luxa...everything was different. "I shall go and talk with him" Luxa said, but Gregor grabbed her arm, "No, let me, he is probably still mad.". Luxa nodded and then hugged Gregor tight, he was certain she was crying a little. "Tell him I apologize for striking him, and I will meet you in the Arena" Luxa said before leaving the room in tears. Brad walked into the room to see Hazard crying into his pillow with his back turned to the door. Gregor walked over to the bed and started, "Hey buddy, you ok?" he asked. No reply..."Hazard, please, you know that Luxa is only trying to help you, she didn't mean to hit you, she told me to ask you apologies." Gregor said, this time Hazard spoke, "Tell her I do not accept her apology.". Gregor looked at him in sorrow, and the boy spoke again, barely audible, "I just wish I could have Luxa to myself again".

**Brad**

Brad wondered down the halls soon found his way to the city streets. He was completely destroyed at the little boy's words, how could Hazard hate him? Was it because of Luxa? Brad didn't mean to interrupt anything when he found Regalia...he was just following a gnawer...the pain he felt at that time was immense, he didn't want to be hated anymore, he just wanted to be loved, like everyone else was. He wanted friends, he wanted a family, was that to much to ask for? Soon he felt a strong wind on his back and Aurora landed in front of him, Luxa had been crying, but she seemed better now, "Brad, you would like to accompany me to the arena for practice?" she said. Brad didn't want to cause any trouble but this was his chance to talk to Luxa more, so he accepted. As he mounted the Golden Bat he asked, "Why does he dislike me? What have I done?". Luxa looked sad but replied with, "They have been jealous of you as soon as I accepted you as my brother. However in the recent quest, I came home injured, They blamed you for being inconsiderate and unskilled as a doctor. I tried to explain there you had to continue the mission, and you didn't have the proper tools to work with at that time, but they didn't agree." she said. He felt crushed, he thought he had done the right thing, but people didn't agree with what he did. Soon he decided to end that conversation and start another, "So Luxa, how were...our parents?" he asked. She looked pained but she spoke, "I didn't know them very much. They were always busy with work, and keeping the castle and kingdom secure. But I know my...our mother was an exceptionally sweet person with a calm attitude, our father was strict and was a very aggressive person, but he often found the right path to choose through his past failures." she said. Brad thought about how he acted compared to his father and realized there were little differences. Brad was also strict, when it came to important rules, he would make sure everyone followed them, even himself. Usually Brad found the correct lesson, rule, or path to take, through his past failures. One thing differed from him to his father, Brad, even being a rager, was a very calm person. Usually he would try to avoid fighting overall if he could. Finally he spoke, "Well, it seems I wasn't the one to inherit his aggression" he said with a smile. Luxa laughed and said, "Yes, and I wasn't the one to inherit his stupidity.". Brad laughed at this but felt pain inside...he wished he knew his father, but wishing for that didn't make sense, because he never would meet his father. Soon he felt Aurora cost down into the arena, he saw the army they had collected, along with many of the people from regalia, packed into the arena for practice. Brad grimaced, in the army he saw some women, some children, people who should not have to fight at their age, but were going to. This is what war was...and he wished for change.

As soon as he landed he was greeted by Ripred, Twitchtip, Mareth, Perdita, their bonds, and Thanatos. Ripred, naturally, was the first to speak, "Ah I must thank you for returning poor old Twitchtip to me, shame she lost her gift though...I could have used that." he growled. Twitchtip glared at him but didn't say anything, Mareth spoke, "Where is Gregor? He will need to train with us. Luxa replied, "He is on his way, he had to talk to somebody first." Luxa said, not wanting to tell the whole story. "Where is Howard? Should he not be training as well?" Luxa asked, "No, the counsel Has stated that he shall be the head Doctor in this war, and should only fight if the Cutters were to Breach the hospital." Perdita replied. "Very well..." Luxa said, obviously not agreeing with what the counsel said, but to tired to argue. They waited for 5 more minutes when Gregor showed up, and then they were escorted to a special part of the field, just for them. "Why are we training alone? Should we be training with everyone else?" Gregor asked confused. "No boy, you all will be trained differently than the rest of the army, as you all hold more importance and are not easily replaced." Ripred said firmly. They were all given wooden staffs to simulate swords so as they could not cause to much harm to each other. They started the training with Luxa, Mareth, and Perdita, all sparring against each other in the air. While Brad, Gregor, Twitchtip, and Ripred, all fought on the ground. The main point was not to kill each other, but to act like you were going to, that way, it simulated a real fight. When the fight began, Brad had gone strait for Ripred, and Ripred strait for him, Twitchtip had gone for Ripred, and Gregor had gone for him too, they all saw Ripred as the biggest threat. Ripreds claws slashed out at Brad to managed to duck them in mid jump, however this cause him to fail his attack on Ripred. Twitchtip, Barreled into Ripred sending both Rats flying off to the side. Gregor at this point had changed targets to Brad, who had come to the same conclusion about Gregor. Again, Gregor couldn't get a hit on Brad, he was too fast, to smart, he knew what Gregors next move was before he even did it. However Gregor blocked nearly every attack before Twitchtips tail caught Brad upside the head and sent him to the ground. Her tail them moved to Gregor and he used his wooden staff to deflect it. Ripreds tail wrapped around Gregors leg and hurled him out from under himself. Ripred then jumped towards Gregor for the finishing "blow" but was caught in his stomach by Brads leg, sending him back to his old position. Gregor immediately got up only to see Twitchtip lunging for him, She landed on top of Gregor, who immediately lifted his leg and flipped the rat off of him. When he stood again, Ripred had switched targets to Gregor, as well as Brad. They both took turns attacking Gregor, Gregor managed to block most, but a few landed on him. Soon Twitchtip came to his defense, using her body to knock Brad into Ripred, sending them both off course. Brad stood to face Twitchtip but was soon caught off guard by Gregor, who had started to attack him. Brad dodged and fought back, but when Brad made a move, Gregor saw it this time. Brad had swung the wooden staff to Gregors side, only to find his wrist caught in Gregors hand, Gregors knee came to his chest, he aimed his foot towards Brad's stomach, he kicked as hard as he could sending Brad to the ground. Gregor was about to defeat brad until Twitchtip tackled him, pushing him off to the side. The battle was very rough between them, but in the end Ripred won...barely. He was panting heavily and looked as if he was about to fall over any second before saying, "Good, enough for now, I can barely Breath.". Brad was surprised with Gregor, he had done very well, even managed to defeat Brad while fighting the others. Soon, Luxa and the others were called down, and they all took a 5 minute break.

**Gregor**

He never thought he had seen Ripred so tired, and of course, he had underestimated Brad by a bunch. Brad and Ripred were at the the same level, they were both very deadly. Truthfully, if they fought, Gregor didn't know who would win. As for Twitchtip, he had underestimated her too, she wasn't a rager, but she fought like one, she was defiantly an amazing fighter. He was proud of himself, he would have beaten Brad! Well...he did beat Brad, he felt amazing, he had never thought after his last training session with Brad that he could ever beat him. Gregor looked around the group and saw that everyone was completely exhausted, Luxa, Perdita, and Mareth must have fought hard because they all looked like they were about to drop over. Ripred looked beat, Twitchtip just laid on her belly and didn't move, Brad lay on his back, hie eyes were open, but he was dripping with sweat. Ripred finally spoke between his gasps, "good – All of you – I'm surprised – that you managed to – challenge me." he said. Brad Just smiled and said, "It wasn't easy" this was all be could manage at the moment. Soon, They began fighting again, Gregor tried to focus on the fight, but couldn't, he was too tired. After about another 30 minutes of training, Ripred called them all in and told them to go rest. Him and Twitchtip when into the tunnels on their right to sleep, and Gregor asked Luxa, "Why aren't they sleeping here?". "Gregor, Ripred has gained control of most of the gnawer population, They will all aid in our fight against the cutters, as well as the nibbler army, and crawler army, and the spinner army." she said. Gregor was surprised, "The spinners? Aren't they neutral?" he asked, "They were neutral when we were fighting again the Gnawers. However the Cutters have no allies, they are arrogant to many of the other insect species in the underland. Therefore, the crawlers and spinners have decided to help us." Luxa explained. Gregor shook his head an mounted Eris to go to his room, but when Eris landed, they were at Brad's room. "what are we doing here?" he asked, Eris responded with, "Brad has a gift for you, go meet with him.". Gregor opened the door and saw Brad laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, when he saw Gregor, he spoke, "Ah Gregor, you are here, come." Brad said, obviously exhausted. Gregor walked to the side of his bed and sat down, Brad pulled a foot locker from underneath his bed and opened it. Inside was what looked like a sword wrapped in spider silk, Brad grabbed the sword and held it to Gregor, "Here overlander, I believe this belong to you" he said. Gregor took it and before he could say anything else, Brad rushed him out of the room and closed the door. Gregor walked back to his room from there, and one he was inside he unrolled the sword. The moment he did, he felt pain, the handle and hilt had the design of Ares on it...how did Brad know what Ares looked like?


	17. Chapter 17: The Daughter of a Rager

**Just clearing some things up...sorry for not updating is a while! :( I have recently found a job, so I haven't had much time to write between that, school, and all the other things I have to do. But this is defiantly going to be finished (unlike many stories on this site) :'( so here is the 17th chapter!**

**Chapter 17: The Daughter of a Rager**

**Brad**

He had slept a long time, the dreams were back again. Athena flew on, with the whimpering baby on her back, it took quiet a long time until The Baby finally heard voices and saw people again. People staring, People watching, he had no reactions to the amount of attention he was getting because at this moment, he was to busy staring at a broad shouldered King. "What purpose does he have here?" the king said. Athena calmly replied with, "He was sent by the King and Queen of Regaila, they ask if you make raise the boy.". The King looked at Brad for awhile and said, "He has red eyes...this is dangerous", Athena said, "I do not believe this boy to be the man spoken of in the prophecies. And to add to this, Regalia is currently at war with the Gnawers, you are not. The boy needs a safe place to live." The king thought about it for a moment, but before Brad could hear an answer, he woke up. Not like it mattered anyway, he knew the answer. Juliet must have been awake, because she wasn't with him...she wasn't in the room at all. "Juliet." he called, but received no answer, he figured she was in the kitchen so he started to get ready before Hestia hopped into the room. "Brad, you have finally awoken, good. You are being called to a war meeting with some of the others, it will take place in the counsel room. Would you like me to take you there?" She asked. "No thank you, I shall walk, I need to have my thoughts to myself for a little while." he said smiling up at the bat. She almost sighed in relief, "Good, because I need much rest now, fly you high, Brad". He smiled as he saw her fly to the bat perch on the ceiling and quickly feel asleep. He began to walk aimlessly through the palace before finally asking for directions, he probably should have done that first. Finally when he reached the room, he Saw Decus, Reynaldus, Luxa, Juliet, Gregor, Vikus, Ripred, Twitchtip, Lapblood, Perdita, Mareth, Hazard, Temp, and the overlanders sisters.

Luxa scowled when he saw him, "Late again, what must I do with you?" She asked. "Yes, I'm late again Luxa, but now I'm here, and it's better to talk about...whatever you were talking about instead of arguing with me.". He didn't want to fight with her right now, he had just woken up from dream he hated to have. Apparently, Luxa had came to the same conclusion, because she offered him an empty chair next to the table. He sat in it and they began talking again, "So, as I was saying. The cutters are taking an immense amount of time to begin, they know we will not be so foolish to attack them. So why do they wait?" Luxa asked the room. The ever- hopeful Vikus spoke up with, "Perhaps they no longer wish to fight.", Juliet spoke, "Vikus, they have destroyed to much to be considered friendly. Plus, I believe The Queen is assembling allies to her side, she will not take failure.". Ripred spoke, "They have no reason to look for allies now as they are not like by anyone we know of.". Decus replied with, "Perhaps they have some unknown ally.". Twitchtip replied, "No, the Gnawers would have smelled them, the bats would have heard them, and someone would have seen them.". Gregors turn, "Are they training?". Ripred scoffed, "They have no reason to train boy, they are born to protect the queen and then colony.". Brad thought hard but couldn't come up with any ideas, which was bad because Luxa was looking desperately at him for an answer, Brad spilled what he had thought a few nights ago. "Well, I know they waited for me and Gregor to return with all of the human population. It would be easier to crush us all at once, and if they attack while we were gone, there would be at least two ragers still alive on the Human's team. I don't know why they wait now.". Reynaldus spoke, "Perhaps there are more Humans?". "No, we would have found them it there were, and only destroyed settlements have been found since the kingdom of Chimor." Luxa said. Soon Ripred burst out in anger, "Well, that leaves nothing! I say they are waiting just to taunt us. For now, lets talk about battle positions and fall points, lets talk about our strategy before they break the damn wall!". The overlanders youngest sister pointed at him and said, "You said a bad word!". Ripred sighed, "does she really have to be here? I spent that whole dreaded year listening to her yell and complain and worst of all...sing". Gregor looked embarrassed by managed to tell boots go to play with temp, she did so, after taking a moment to scowl at the giant rat. Lapblood finally began,"Luxa, where do you wish to have the gnawers located?". "I would want them in the army, this way they can defend the other humans" she said, "No!" Brad and Juliet had both screamed at the same time. It was quiet for a moment before Brad finally began to elaborate, "That plan is suicide, the best way to fight is in groups, I say, we arrange teams of the species, the Gnawers will be hidden near the gates of the wall, the Humans will be near the city and the castle, the spinners should stay on the top of the cavern, and attack from above. The Crawlers, should be placed in the castle as a last resort and only to protect the most valuable people. They can also carry supplies onto the battles field, the fliers stay with the Humans, as always. And this way, when they Break the walls, the gnawers and attack from behind them. This will leave no escape and is probably the only way to win.". The room was silent before Ripred began to laugh, "Well, it seems you use that head for more than just a thick skull.". Luxa thought about this for a moment and countered his proposal, "But their army is massive, how can the gnawers get behind such a massive force without harming the city?". Ripred, Brad, Juliet, Lapblood, Twitchtip, Reynaldus, and Decus all gave her sad looks, but Juliet is the one who spoke first, "With all due respect your Majesty, the castle should be your main focus, the city will be destroyed, and there is nothing we can do about it, we will have to rebuild later.". Luxa wasn't ready to accept this, "Of course we can save the city! We just need everyone at the front line!". Ripred spoke, "Luxa, by doing that the cutters can pick us off one by one easily. I am sorry but I must agree with Juliet on this, The city will fall either way, we need to focus on saving the castle.". Luxa looked defiant for a long time, thinking of what to say. Soon, she just looked down, and tears began to fall on the table, "I...I can't believe that I will be the Queen to ruin Regalia...". Gregor immediately followed up with this, "Luxa, there is nothing you can do, any queen or king would have to do the same thing...Please Luxa, Don't cry". Gregor held Luxa for a moment and everyone was silent, none of them wanted Regalia to fall, but they had to save the castle at all costs, you could always rebuild a house, but they only had one chance to win this war. Soon, the meeting was excused, Luxa needed to think...everyone did. "If anyone gets any more Ideas about placement, write them down, or come directly to me yourself." Luxa said before leaving, Ripred sat down and the overlanders oldest sister jumped on, the other gnawers left with him. One by one everyone left the room until only him, and Vikus were left, he looked just as miserable as Luxa. "I do not wish for this to happen, but I have no better plan, nor any reason to doubt yours. But Brad...this is our home, is there any other way?" Vikus said, on the verge of tears. Brad looked into the pained mans eyes, and he smiled, "I have hope there is...but for now, no there is not, not until someone thinking harder than I" Brad replied. Vikus soon began laughing through his tears, and said, "Hope? You have hope?...you seem just like your mother." he said. Brad smiled, "And you Vikus, I seem like you too from what I have heard.". Vikus looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, like me also...good day Brad." and then he left the room, leaving Brad alone to his thoughts.

**Gregor**

Gregor had been walking with Luxa, Temp and Boots, and Ripred and Lizzie. Boots was talking to Temp about school, Lizzie and Ripred were walking behind them whispering to each other, and Gregor walked with his hand locked in Luxas, she stood tall and walked straight, But Gregor could read her like a book. "Luxa, I know you are upset...I'm sorry...I just...Luxa please be ok..." Gregor stammered. "How can I be ok Gregor? My kingdom will be ruined and who will help me save it?". Gregor knew there were tons of people just waiting to protect and rebuild her city, but he didn't mention them, instead he only said, "I will, and I will not die until I am sure you are safe.". She looked at him, the tears had run down her face and left her cheeks wet, but she smiled. Soon, his face wandered towards hers, he felt his head begin to turn, just like the first time they had kissed, but instead, a stupid, fat, lazy rat hit Gregor in the lower back with his tail. "Show some class boy! Anyone can see you here." Ripred said with a smile, Lizzie just grinned at Gregor and he felt himself blush. Luxa was about to yell at Ripred but Gregor stopped her, "He has a point...like always, but you and I will continue this conversation in your room." Gregor said, glancing at Ripred to make sure he heard. Ripred shrugged, "Very well, do what you must, but don't forget, there is a war going on, and now wouldn't be the best time to have little babies to feed". This time, both Gregor and Luxa Blushed. Last time he was here, the most he did was kiss her, now everyone was already talking about him and her having children? This was going to quick! Ripred just laughed and said, "well Liz, do you want to go and eat? I am famished.". "Yeah, lets go." she said and then both peeled off from the crowed. Hazard had gone to class, and boots and temp had also gone somewhere to play by the time Luxa and him reached her room. He opened the door and the two went inside, the minute they were in, Luxa threw herself at him. She was in his arms, crying, Breaking down right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. "Gregor, I don't want to lose this kingdom, I am so scared! Please don't leave" Luxa said through her tears. "Please don't leave?" he said. "Don't…die...please" she said, staring in his eyes, he looked into her and said firmly, "I have no thoughts of dying, I will not leave you, and when this is over...I want to marry you, I want to be there for you. You will not lose me again.". She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers, and this time, they kissed. It was warm, tingly, but most of all, it was true, The love between them was true. It was during that kiss Gregor decided he didn't care what others thought, he didn't care what anyone thought about them. He wanted to marry her, he wanted to love her, and he had worked hard enough to earn that. So, that night, he stayed with her in her bed, holding her tight, they both fell asleep like that.

**Brad**

It was late at night, Brad couldn't tell what exact time. But he knew that nearly everyone was asleep. He soon felt himself getting ready to leave, where was he going? His body was just taking him. He soon found himself walking down into the spot where Gregor and Ripred had had echolocation lessons, and who was there other than the big gray rat himself. "So you can't sleep either?" he said in a voice Brad had never heard. "No... just woke up and came here...I am not sure why." Brad responded. He could barely see the whole cave with his single torch, but he could see enough. He soon made out wet fur under the rats eyes and felt time itself freeze, Ripred was crying? He must have seen Brad starring because he spat out, "Yes, I have been weeping, what's it matter to you?". Brad felt pained, "Why Ripred, what is on your mind?", "Nothing that concerns you...", "Please Ripred, let me help". They aruged for a little while before Ripred finally got tired of being pestered. "Fine! If you must know, I weep for my mate, and my pups, they died in the Garden of Hesperides after the dam was broken...all I want is to see them again..." he said sorrowfully. Brad looked at the rat and said, "What were their names, if I may ask?". It was silent for a moment before Ripred began, "my mates name was...stainfur...she was named this because he fur was the color of blood. And my children, Bloodsin, and gushclaw...and poor little Silksharp..." He began weeping again, but Brad was preoccupied with that last name. Sliksharp...he knew Sliksharp, she had let him stay with her a few nights after he was banished. "Ripred...she is not dead." was all he was allowed to say before he was slammed against the ground and had a rat growling in his face. "They are all dead! I heard them die! I smelt them die! None of them are alive!" he said in a voice so angry Brad almost agreed with him out of fear. "No Ripred, please listen to me, SilkSharp has light Gray fur, almost silver, she had a high voice and she had a long tail. She let me stay with her while I was alone in the dead land! Please you have to believe me, I can take you to her right now!" Brad must have been correct before Ripred slowly got off of him. Ripred looked at him in disbelief but said, "Yes, you will take me to her right now, and if you are lying to me, I will rip out your throat and feed you to the gnawers. Understood?". Brad nodded and they both immediately started to get ready.

Brad went to get Thanatos, and for some reason, Ripred went to get Lizzie. "Than, wake up, we have to go somewhere" Brad said urgently. Thanatos awoke Prepared for danger, but found nothing but Brad pleading to go somewhere with Ripred. "Oh Brad, where could you possibly want to go at this hour?" he said. "You remember Silksharp right? Well She is Ripreds daughter! We must go back to her cave!" Brad said. Thanatos looked at Brad and said, "Very well, do I have to carry the gnawer?". Brad hadn't thought about this but he responded anyway, "I think it would be quicker...if you can handle it, we will be taking the overlanders sister as well.". Thanatos thought for a moment before saying, "As long as I can rest when I need to, we can make it.". Brad smiled and said, "I know you can make it, you are far stronger than most. Now lets go". Brad and Thanatos hurried to the High Hall and soon the four were flying off to the dead land. They were stopped by guard before they left but Ripred had them stand down with the promise that they would be back soon. They flew fast, taking the quickest path, and managed to make it to the cave in a matter of 30 minutes. But she wasn't there...nothing but an old camp, long lost. Ripred poked his nose up in the air, and began to sniff. "I smell her! It's faint, but she was here. I can Track her from here.". Brad smiled and said, "I told you I wasn't lying...alright, lets go find her so I can repay my dept.". Thanatos and Lizzie took to the air to find any gnawers, Brad and Ripred stayed on the ground as he tracked her. Ripred looked in every crack and crevice he could find that even had a small scent of her on it. He looked desperately and even called her name sometimes, but there was no answer. After an hour of searching, Thanatos landed for a small, much need rest. He had managed to fly them all the way to the dead land with any rest and search for a full hours before he rested. Brad took this time to make a quick entry in his journal.

"_Month 5 of my 18__th__ year,_

_Gregor nearly managed to defeat me yesterday, he is growing stronger by the minute! We had a war meeting with a few of the most important people. Unfortunately, we do not know if we will be able to save the city or the castle for that matter. We will have to hide all the civilians who cannot fight, anyone who can, will have to fight. I also recently found out that the gnawer who helped me a month ago is the daughter of the infamous Ripred. I am surprised she never mentioned him...does she know he is her father? If she does, why didn't she come find him sooner? These are queston we must ask her when we find her...if she is still alive. I hope that this war will be over soon, and that everyone will be safe, I don't want anyone to mourn anyone in the end. Also, just a quick mention that I had one of those dreams again, I think it will be the last one...but I am not sure._

This was all Brad could write because Ripred started complaining about taking to long. Thanatos wasn't ready, but Brad trusted leaving him there with Lizzie, he could fly if he needed to escape. "Just be careful Than... I don't want to lose you" Brad said. "Ha, me be careful? I would think I should repeat those words to you." Thanatos said, happy to be able to rest more. Brad smiled and turned to lizzie, "If there is danger, mull on his right wing to wake him up, he is sensitive there". Lizzie laughed and said, "will do.". Then, Brad turned and ran to catch up with Ripred, he was already on the move...After 30 more minutes of searching, Ripred finally caught a strong wiff of her scent it took them just another 15 minutes to find a small cave. In that Cave lay a light Gray Rat, she was sleeping heavily, and judging by the look on Ripreds face, this was the same Sliksharp he lost so many years ago. He slowly moved over to the rat and shook her awake, at first, she jumped up, ready to kill. But when her eyes met Ripreds all motion stopped, they starred like that for a long time before the smaller rat spoke, "Father...is it really you?". Brad could see Ripred completely change, his body, his face, and he was crying again. Soon, he wipped his eyes and said, "Yes, it's me. And you owe me one hell of an explanation young woman!".

**Yay for bringing more people back from the dead! As for this, I really never thought of Ripred having a family so it was hard to me to write his reaction, but I love moments where long lost families meet again. So please write a review, did I do good or bad?**


	18. Chapter 18: And So it Begins

**Switching my style a bit due to _FlyYouHigh's _suggestion. I feel the same way, the "paragraphs" look more like a wall of text, I will try to break it up a little more. ****Thanks for the suggestion! :)**

Chapter 18: And So it Begins

Reunions must have been different for gnawers, Humans usually Hugged, laughed, told stories about their time away, however the two gnawers that had just found each other after so long looked each other in the eye with no expressions at all. Ripred was waiting for an answer, Silksharp was probably making one up at the moment. Brad just stood still, not knowing whether to talk, introduce himself again, or just let them have a moment.

"I was surviving father...the only thing a lone gnawer can do." Silksharp replied after a minute.

Ripred scoffed, "Surviving? Ha! If you wanted to survive you needed only to find me. Where have you been? And why have you not at least notified me of your survival?" Ripred asked, both angry and sorrowfully.

Brad wondered this himself, he didn't know the full story, only what he had been told. But apparently, Ripred had lost his pups and his family at the Garden of Hesperides during the Great battle. This was one of the most monumental events of the underland history, you had to be exiled not to hear of it.

"Father...prehaps we could talk somewhere else. It is not safe here" she said in a sudden whisper.

Ripred took a deep sniff and his eye's flashed open, "Yes, we should be leaving now. You will come back with me to Regalia, we will talk there." he said with a stubborn voice.

When she nodded, Brad started to worry, Thanatos was the only flier available at this moment, and he had barely gotten them here without resting. Whatever was out there, was obviously strong enough to take them all, otherwise, Ripred wouldn't have been to easy to leave. Finally the rat turned to Brad.

"Can Thanatos handle the weight? Because not even one of us can stay here. If we have to, me and her will run while you fly." Ripred said quietly.

"I don't know if he can handle it, we will talk to him about that. But what is wrong? Why do we have to leave? What is here?" Brad asked, wanted answers badly.

"Cutters you idiot! What else would it be, crawlers?" Ripred spat at him.

"Fine, very well! Let us go" Brad whispered back.

"Walk silently, they can feel the vibrations in the ground if you tread to harshly" Sliksharp said.

They were all silent on the short walk back, Thankfully, Brad needed his thoughts to himself. It seemed everyday he was seeing a new side of people, and discovering something new about this world he had never known. But The biggest question was still on Brad's mind. Why didn't Silksharp contact her father sooner? There was no reason to stay alone for that long, if she knew her father was alive. A thought came across him that pained his heart, maybe she didn't know...maybe she was just like Ripred herself, a hollow angry shell until she found someone to love, or perhaps see as a mentor. He had never known Ripred before he met Gregor, but Brad could tell by the way Ripred acted towards Gregor that he really liked him. But Lizzie...Ripred saw Lizzie as his own daughter, kin, now with Silksharp...what will happen to Lizzie. Soon he was awoken from his thoughts by a Growl from Ripred.

"Where are you going off to boy? Walking back yourself?" he growled.

Brad looked around and realized that he had walked straight past the site that Thanatos was resting at, everyone was staring at him akwardly.

"I was...thinking...Regardless, Thanatos, we need to leave now, for we are in danger if we stay. Can you carry another gnawer?" Brad said, getting straight to the point.

"I...can try...I suppose" Said Thanatos, obviously doubting himself.

"Please Than, if you think you can't make it, tell me. We don't have time for any rests, we need to get back to Regalia as quickly as possible." Brad said urgently.

"I can make it." The bat said.

They all mounted the poor bat, with the full party being, Ripred, Brad, Silksharp, and Lizzie, and they took off. Brad could already tell that Thanatos was having a hard time, they had been airborne for no less than 10 minutes before he started to pant.

"Than..." Brad said

"I am fine -gasp- do not worry." he managed.

After a 45 minute fight back, They finally landed in the High Hall, Where Vikus, Mareth, Perdita, and 2 other guard awaited them...they had been caught.

"My god! How could you have Thanatos carry this much! Do you even realize-" Mareth started, but was soon cut off by Ripred.

"Shut it, Brad did what he was told to do" he then turned to Vikus, "Alert the queen, Cutters are on the march, a great deal of them as well."

Vikus's Expression turned from anger to shock then to a serious look. "Do you know how many Ripred?" the old man asked.

"About two thousand or so, I could not smell anymore than that" Ripred said.

Vikus nodded and the two guard that Brad didn't know went to wake up Luxa. Finally, all eyes were turned to Silksharp. She seemed to be shy...but powerful at the same time.

"Ah yes, Vikus, you two, I'd like you to meet my daughter I presumed to be dead! Sliksharp.

Vikus raised an eyebrow and both Mareth's and Predita's mouths dropped open, Apparently they had heard about Ripred's past.

"Hello Silksharp, I am called Vikus, and these are the royal guards, Mareth, and Perdita. If you wish to rest, these two will show you to a vacant room. As for your father, Brad, and I...we must discuss the war." Vikus said politely.

"I thought I'd never hear the word sleep again...Yes, I would like to." she said first sarcastically, then seriously.

The Guards walked out of the room, and Brad turned to Thanatos, "You should sleep too, we may need you in a few hours."

Thanatos nodded and left the room without a word. It was at that moment Gregor and Luxa walk into the room, hands locked together.

"Oh look at the love birds! Holding hands and what not" Ripred said, smiling to Brad.

Brad smiled too and said, "Well, It's better they both arrive here anyway, as the warrior will need a position to fight will be not?" Brad said, defending the young couple in secret.

Vikus just raise an eyebrow at them. But Luxa was the one that spoke, "Our choices matter not to you, now, why do you disturb me while I was sleeping." she said crankily.

"Oh I am sorry your highness, perhaps we should let you sleep as the Cutter rip off the heads of your comrades." Ripred said jokingly. This really sobered up Luxa, and her eyes widened.

"They are coming? How many? How close are they? How did you find this out?" she began, but Ripred interrupted.

"Yes, they are marching, but not all of them for some odd reason. I smelled about two thousand, maybe a little more. They are about 30 minutes away. And we went looking for my daughter...and found her." Ripred said in a quick, calm sentence.

Luxa paused for a minute, taking in all of the information, until Gregor spoke. "So what do we have to do to get ready?" he asked.

"Start cooking, get some drinks...Prepare the army you idiot! What else would we do!" Ripred replied, obviously angry.

Vikus broke the talking with one question, "Where are the rest of the cutters?"

The room was silent, no one had any kind of answer. Soon Ripred spoke, "Well, no one can say, however this is not so important right now. They are coming, that is all I know. Rally the troops."

Luxa looked up at Gregor, then at Brad, "Gregor, the tunnels to the nibblers are to the right of Regalia. Go there and tell the commander to prepare his forces. Brad The spinners are located to the left, take Aurora and tell them the same. As for our other allies, I will send other to send the message to them."

The next minute moved quick for everyone, Brad flew out to the spinners, he was let in to see queen Wevox.

"Prepare your troops, for the cutter are arriving." was all he had to say. Soon he was flying back, and spinners were below him, coming to Regalia's aid. When he was back, a lot had changed, the once sleeping city was alive with people getting ready for war, gnawers, nibblers, many other creatures were preparing. Brad soon spotted Juliet instructing a squad of 20 people where to position themselves. He landed near her and told Aurora to fly back to Luxa.

"Juliet, how are you?" he said, awkwardly starting the conversation.

"How am I? Brad we are at war...how do you think I am" she said, stressed.

"well, from seeing you fight before, you are probably excited." he said grinning.

She looked at him and grinned a little, "Only a little... how are you?"

"I am fine...considering the circumstances, are you leading this squad?" he said

"Yes, Perdita promoted me to Squad commander considering my fighting background." she said calmly.

He smiled and took her hand, she squeezed his, and randomly said, "come back to me after this Brad..."

"I told you Juliet, I have no intention of dying, nor have I ever had. Don't think just because we are around new people, that I will fail." he said.

"It's not that we are around new people...it's that we are fighting new enemies." she said, and then was called to her squad. Brad stood there for a moment watching her, wishing he didn't have to be in this war, wishing for once to have peace. And then Aurora was back with a message.

"Ripred tells me to return with you or not to return at all." she said annoyed.

Brad said nothing but mounted her, and they sped off to the castle. When he reached it, he was called to the balcony with Ripred.

"Afraid boy?" he asked.

"No, and yes...I can say I am not Afraid of death, but Afraid of the thing I have not done." he said, sort of confused.

Ripred looked at him, "Do you think this is it for us boy?" he asked.

"I..." Brad stammered, thought for a moment and said, "No, with Luxa and Gregor on our side, we will win. Nothing can beat the flames of love, not even the flame of war." he replied finally.

Ripred smiled, "I supposed I should thank you for telling me of my daughter...I don't want her to fight, I told the guards to keep her safe."

Brad looked at him surprised, "but...we will need her, and anyone else who would like to fight!"

Ripred gave him a look that Brad had never seen Ripred wear, a look of fear, "Do not asked me to send my daughter, whom I've only really just found, into a battle she probably wont survive in." and with that, he walked away.

Brad stayed for awhile until he looked at the ground and saw an overlander...it was Lizzie, and she was wearing armor. Brad had never ran as fast as this in his life, he reached the ground floor in record time and instantly found her in the crowd, he had to shout for her to hear him.

"Lizzie! What are you doing! You can not fight, you will surely die!" Brad yelled over the sound.

"I wont let him die Brad! I love Ripred! And many other people in this war! Gregor fought at this age... and it's my turn!" she said.

Brad was shocked...she was so young, yet she was prepared to give her life for this place, for these people, most of whom she doesn't know.

He couldn't do anything, except one thing. "You wait here ok Lizzie? I will go get your weapon!" he yelled. She nodded and he walked back into the castle. Of course he wasn't getting her a weapon, he was getting Ripred, she would listen to him, but the news he heard broke his plan.

"Ripred went to the Gnawers cave to assemble the army. I'm sorry but you will have to go there to see him." the guard said.

Brad ran up to Gregors room, Thanatos needed more rest.

"Eris! We must go to the Gnawers caves, would you be able to find it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I passed there with Gregor earlier when going to the nibblers caves. Come!" she said and presented her back to him.

He jumped on the she hopped out onto the balcony and took of towards the right of Regalia. They quickly found Ripred and Brad finally told him what Lizzie told him.

"What!? Fine, my troops are ready, take me back to her now!" he growled.

They soon mounted Eris and head to the exact spot Lizzie had been, she was still there thankfully, and Brad flew off to let them talk. He needed to talk with Nerissa one more time. He ran to the prophecy room but she was no where to be found. After asking a few guards he found out that everyone unable to fight had been moved to secured tunnels under the city. After being stopped b a few guard, he finally made his way down to the tunnels and found Nerissa, reading Prophecies she had written down.

She smiled warmly, "Brad, how nice to see you again."

"Yes, nice to see you as well! I do not mean to be rude, but I need you to explain what you meant when you talk to me last. What will happen to us Nerissa?" Brad gasped out, he had been running for a long time.

She frowned, "I am afraid I do not know, I only see two possibilities." she said

"Tell me...please Nerissa" he pleaded.

Finally, she looked down and a tear formed around the corner of her eye. "In one vision I see Gregor laying on the floor of the Arena, bleeding heavily from his neck, dying, surrounded by dead bodies, with only Luxa crouched next to him, crying." she paused.

"and the other?" he asked desperately."

"In the other...I see you...with a giant hole in your torso...you are bleeding to much, you are alone...and you begin to write in a journal." she stopped again.

Brad didn't say anything this time, he was too deep in thought. That journal...the only thing that had been with him in the beginning. It belonged to his mother, or so he was told...and it would die, with him. But there was something else on his mind.

"The hole in my torso, who does it's owner belong to." he asked quietly.

She wiped her nose and said, "The Queen ant...there is no other ant that could inflict an injury as such."

Brad looked at the ground, this was going to be worse than he thought. They were bringing not only the colony but the Queen, this was the last Human outpost left other than the Fount, but that would be much easier to crush, especially with Regalia gone. They were going to make sure they would win...

Brad stood up, "Nerissa...I am sure you know my choice already. And if we win this, tell Juliet I am sorry...and Tell Gregor...that he should never let anyone lead his life other than him, and that I believe in him and support him."

She looked up and nodded, and Brad left quietly. He walked through the halls in a trance, thinking about what Nerissa said. So...Brad would die after all, that was all that could be said. In the end, he was just another soldier, just a kid, who had only really learn of the many things he had been missing his whole life. Soon, he ran into Lizzie who's first reaction was to punch him in the stomach, he didn't even register the pain.

"Don't lie to me again! And if he dies, I will kill you!" Lizzie said, in tears.

Brad took her by the shoulder softly, and said, "Do not worry Lizzie, everything will be fine, I promise"

she looked at him for a moment, before running into his arms, he was still lost, but Lizzie cheered him up.

"Please protect him...I can't lose Ripred, Brad, I just can't." she sobbed.

He held her tighter and said, "I will protect Ripred, and your brother with my life. I need you to promise me something as well."

she looked up into his eyes and waited, he began, "No matter what happens tonight, I want you to be strong. Life will not always go your way, but you must learn to deal with what you are given. And Always follow your dreams, and never forget your true friends."

she stared up at him for awhile, and then spoke softly, "I...will" and then held him tight again.

she held onto him a while longer before letting go, and giving him a sad smile before walking off to the tunnels.

"If these are the people I must die for, then I have no regrets" Brad said to himself.

Brad continued to his room to find Thanatos awake.

"How are you buddy?" he asked

"Well considering the events about to unfold. And you?" the bat asked.

"I am fine, lost in my own thoughts...Listen, I want you to promise me something ok?" Brad asked.

Thanatos tensed up, but he nodded.

"If I am in too much danger, I want you to leave, help someone else. Let me die if you take the risk of killing yourself to save me..." Brad said, not once looking into the fliers eyes.

"I will not, we are bonded, and I will not lose you. You have been my best friend for many years Brad and I will not watch you die" he said firmly.

"You must Than! I will not want you to die for me...you have much more life ahead of you than I" Brad argued back

"Why would you ask me this Brad, Are you expecting something?" the bat said back, ignoring his previous statement.

Brad told him everything, what Nerissa had said, what Brad had been thinking, and the bat was quiet.

Soon, He spoke, "If this is what you believe, then I will let you save the overlander. But never will I leave you if you are in danger. Do you agree to this?"

Brad looked up at him,and after a minute, he nodded, "Yes, I agree."

They were quiet for a long time before they finally heard the bell. -Bong- -Bong -Bong- It was a sound Brad knew too well, the bells of war, the cutters had finally arrived. Brad looked out from the balcony of his room, since his room was high, he could see the war starting, cutters, humans, gnawers, nibblers, they all began to die. The front line of the defense was at war, Brad closed his eyes and only heard the bell. The Last thought that went through his mind at that time was, "Well, we had a good time here... now, ready to die?"

**AN: I feel like a missed something important...if you see anything wrong please review and tell me cause there is something about this chapter that makes me feel uneasy. Anyway other than that, It's here! The war has started! I will try to be faster on the next chapter, I don't want to keep you all waiting! ;(**


	19. Chapter 19: Death and Life

**Hey all! I'm sorry it's been so long, I recently had to bug bomb our house because we had an infestation of crawlers (sorry temp...). :P but seriously we had cockroaches all over the house, and while I was gone, I also had exams, blah blah yada yada. The point is, I'm back now, so enjoy the this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Death and Life

As soon as he was out of the castle, he saw the chaos fully. Thing were dying quickly, nibblers, gnawers...about everything at could move was being overwhelmed. Brad scouted the battlefield for a moment before finally landing on the wall protecting the city.

"Were should we go Than?" he asked urgently.

"I...do not know, perhaps we should join the overlander...wherever he is..." Thanatos said, doubtfully.

Brad felt pain when Thanatos said the word "overlander". Brad didn't even want to think about dying so soon, only to fight until the moment came.

"I do not believe he is here yet, also, I'm sure he can handle himself...Just get me close to them, I will fight what I can." Brad said.

Thanatos jumped off the wall and spread his wings so that they would come right above the cutters heads. Brad leaned over his bonds head and began to attack, heads, legs, torsos, whatever he could make contact with. He managed to kill at least 4 cutters in one dive, and wounded 2 more, but Thanatos had to pull up and prepare another dive.

He dove again this time Brad managed to kill 7 cutters. They did this for a few minutes before Thanatos pulled up higher than usual.

"What's wrong?" Brad questioned.

"It is Hestia, she is calling for us." Thanatos replied.

"Find them." Brad gasped.

Thanatos flew to the right of the giant cavern and entered a small cave. There weren't many cutters in the cave but what they found, they killed. They soon found Hestia and Juliet crouching down over what looked like a dead soldier.

"Good, you are here. Hestia and me must continue fighting, take this wounded soldier to the hosptial now" Juliet barked at Brad before leaving on Hestia in a hurry.

"I never get say in what I must do..." Brad groaned but he scooped up the soldier and mounted Thanatos's back so that he could keep the soldier from falling off. They sped back out of the tunnels and too the entrance of the city, Doctors were stationed there for quick medical help.

"This man has urgent need of attention" Brad shouted, grabbing the soldier off Thanatos.

Within seconds a doctor had a stretcher prepared for him and he was being whisk away to the hospital. Brad Began to leave before he caught sight of Lapblood and Silksharp, preparing for battle, he walked over to them and spoke.

"Finally joining the battle are you?" Brad joked.

Lapblood met his eyes, "Oh yes, very funny, sit here and tel more jokes as your comrades die."

"Relax, I am just here to give you a few orders, but first go find Ripred and then, come find me. I will be fighting on the north side of the wall." Brad said,

Lapblood nodded and head off to find Ripred, Brad went to where he said he would be. When he got there he found the crawlers using their shells as shields to keep a group of cutter from tearing holes in the wall.

"Hey, the crawlers need help on the north side of the wall!" Brad shouted over the battlefield, hoping someone would come.

To his luck, quite a few spinners, and a pair of new allies he hadn't known joined the battle, stingers, took positions near the crawlers to help.

"Than, I will go down there and fight, find any of the wounded that you can and bring them to the doctors, you are the strongest flier I know...and be careful" Brad said.

After a moment of hesitation, Thanatos replied, "Very well, but do be careful! I will not forgive myself if you perish to soon."

Brad Gave Thanatos a small nod, and the jumped off his back, landing near a stinger. He began to fight any cutter he could, when the cutters had sensed the weakness of units at the north side of the wall, a lot more came to take advantage of it. Brad spun and sliced a cutter in half, managing to duck one that had lunged at him. A spinner jumped on a cutter to his right, and he killed one to his left. It wasn't enough. For every cutter he killed, two more took it's place, and it was beginning to be overwhelming for all of them. Brad took position in in the weakest part of the defenses and began to do his spin. He kept his spin going for a while, killing many cutters, when Ripred and the other rats appeared. Ripred took his position to the right of Brad, and Twitchtip on his left, Silksharp and Lapblood took positions near the other side of the defenses.

"So, you need me, what do you want?" Ripred growled while ripping a hole in a cutters neck.

"I have some orders and I need some answers, first, where is Gregor and Luxa? Should they not be observing the battle?" Brad asked, stabbing a cutter in the abdomen.

"out pair of love birds haven't joined us yet, I don't know exactly what they are doing, but they are still in the castle." Ripred replied while cutting a cutter in half with his claws.

Brad sighed, "Well, it is of no matter, Have you caught wind of any of the remaining cutters? This can not be their whole army..." Brad asked.

"No we haven't, I am not sure where they are..." Twitchtip anwsered.

"What are the orders!? We cannot waste time here!" Ripred shouted in frustration.

"Keep an eye open for any of the remaining cutters, have your army take the front lines in the places with the easiest entrances, and the weakest support." He shouted back over the noise.

Ripred nodded and ran off, leaving Brad with the other gnawers, spinners, and stingers to protect this spot for awhile.

Brad whispered under his breath. "Gregor, wherever you are, we need you."

**Gregor**

Once he heard the bells he had ran to get Boots and Lizzie, he didn't want either of them in the Castle while the war was going on. Luxa had showed him a small tunnel that was way under the castle, a perfect escape route.

"Listen you two, if you hear cutters in the castle, you need to run, understand? Nerissa and many of the others will be here with you, along with soldiers to protect you." Gregor said, hugging Lizzie goodbye.

"Be careful Gregor, I don't want to lose you" she whimpered, with tears running down her face.

It was a large task to get both boots and Lizzie to leave and let him stay and fight. They both argued to no end when he told them the plan.

"He will be fine Lizzie, I will make sure of that." Luxa said, hugging her.

After a while, the closed the entrance to the secret tunnel, and told the remaining soldier to return to battle, so they could have some time to themselves.

"Gregor...we don't have much time, you know I love you, but I want you to make me a promise right now." Luxa said, not want to waste any minute.

"What is it Lux?" he asked.

"I want you to marry me when this war ends, I am of the age now, and if I don't find a spouse, the counsel will choose one for me...I'm sure you understand what that would result in." Luxa said, looking hopefully into his eyes.

Gregor was both shocked and frozen, but he had been expecting this for a long time. They had gone through so much together that Gregor didn't think he could find anyone who knew him like Luxa. He had thought about marriage with her, even talked about it once...but for her to ask him this, right now, in the middle of a war that nobody even knew that they were going to win...that meant she was desperate for a reason to live.

"Luxa, I will Gladly marry you, but now is not the place nor the time, and we must hurry." Gregor said, hugging her.

She looked at him smiling, and then without anymore words, they went to get their bonds.

"Eris, are you ready?" he called into his room.

"Yes...if I must be then I am" Eris said, obviously just awakening.

He smiled as he saw her, she really did look just like Ares...wait...Ares...his sword! How could he forget his Sword? God, he really needed to wake up about this situation. He ran into his room, opening the drawer of his desk to find the sword, still wrapped in spinner slik, on the top drawer. He unrolled the sword and looked at it for a moment...the sword was new to him, but it gave him so many memories already. He had broken his other sword, sandwhich's sword. But that was never really his...this sword was.

"Where did you get that?" Eris gasped

"Brad gave it to me...why?" Gregor asked in confusion.

"Because...that sword was made in the image of my Brother, and was meant for the kings son to wield." Eris said, in shock.

Gregor looked at the sword and smiled, "Well they did a good job, it look just like him." he said.

After a moment of looking at the sword, he sheathed the blade and made his way to the balcony. He caught his first view of the battle from there, they were winning against the small army of cutters that had attacked, but where were the rest of them?

"I need to go now!" he almost shouted, looking at the devestation.

'

"Then let us go." Eris said, holding out her back for him to get on.

He mounted his new bat, and made his way into the battlefield. Soon, Aurora carrying Luxa caught up with him. She told him to land on the wall, and she gave out orders to Perdita, Juliet, and a soldier he had never seen before, all three of them were commanders now.

"Tell your armies, do not let any cutter within reach of the wall, find any weak point and secure it." Luxa ordered.

The Three commander nodded and head off towards their squad, Gregor began to look out on the battlefield before Thanatos landed nest to him.

"Overlander! Are you prepared?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, Where is Brad? And Ripred?" Gregor asked.

"They are at the north side of the-" Thanatos began, he was cut off by Brad's yelling from below them.

"Gregor! I found the rest of the cutters! Quickly get your armies to surround the entire wall!" Brad shouted frantically.

"What wrong Brad? What happened?" Luxa shouted down.

"I do not know how they managed to, but the other cutters have us surrounded, they were stationed around Regalia, waiting for the beginning attack! They are digging through the walls right now! We are being Surrounded!" Brad yelled back up, killing a cutter that got close to him.

Luxa turned completely white, and Gregor felt his heart explode. Now the real amry was coming.

**Brad**

He couldn't believe it when he heard the news. How had the cutters gotten so close to Regalia without anyone knowing? How had they surrounded the city? How the hell did they do it so quickly? There were to many questions to be answered, all he knew is that almost directly after telling Luxa and Gregor what he had heard, Cutters started to pour in from the walls.

"Quickly! Surround the wall! Let no cutter through our defenses!" Luxa yelled while jumping on Aurora.

Thanatos came down to grab Brad and Gregor mounted Eris, the three of them flew out so that they could Prepare the castle guards and the counsel. There was nothing but shouting for the next few hours as the battle raged on outside the castle and the people scrambled inside the castle.

"This is getting us no where fast, come Gregor, we have to fight!" Brad yelled.

After kissing Luxa goodbye, he mounted Eris and they left towards the wall.

In the beginning of the fight, they had the upper hand. With their allies, they numbered somewhere around ten thousand units fighting for the Humans, against the Cutters two thousand and five hundred or so... now there were around twenty thousand cutters and still only ten thousand units for the Humans.

"Gregor...we need to find the Queen and kill it...if we do this, every cutter in the colony will fall back." Brad stated.

Gregor looked at him in shock, "Yeah, but how would we find her?" he asked.

"I am not sure...but I am sure she will come...for now, just do whatever you can to aid the battle." Brad said.

Gregor nodded and flew off to a separate part of the battlefield. For awhile, it was a standstill, The Cutters were losing many, however they were still making small progress. The Humans and their allies just fought with everything they could...but it was starting to become hopeless. Brad found all the survivors he could, picking them up and taking them to the small doctors hut that had been provided for the growing threat outside of the city walls. He was in the middles of saving a young soldier from being torn apart when he noticed a familiar face, it was Perdita. And things didn't look good, she was missing her sword, and her flier couldn't get close enough to save her. The only thing keeping her alive was her friend Mareth, and because he was missing a leg, he wouldn't last long.

"Thanatos! Take this soldier to the hospital! Then come back here immediately!" he shouted.

Thanatos nodded and took off as soon the Brad strapped the boy onto Thanatos's back.

He turned quickly to see Mareth and the rest being pushed into a tunnels, with their bond helplessly watching overhead. Brad grabbed a sword from a dead soldier and ran towards them.

"Mareth! Perdita, I am coming!" he shouted.

Mareth was too caught up in battle to hear, but Perdita caught his eyes and nodded. Brad caught up to the small army of Cutters that had been chasing them and managed to open a small hole in the crowd. Soon, he found himself next to Mareth and Perdita.

"Perdita, Take this sword. And both of you, when I manage to open another hole in the crowd, run to the entrance!" Brad yelled, while fighting off 3 cutters at once.

They nodded so Brad began to get to work, he hacked slashed and began to make his hole in the crowd, but there was to many! He gritted teeth and began to fight harder, but he was tiring quickly. He was about to give up when his own bond crash into the crowd of cutters blocking them from the other fliers. Brad was instantly his with panic, did Thanatos really just give his life to save Brad's? ...No! No he didn't! Because at that moment his bat pushed his body as far as he could up onto the cave wall, crushing about 20 cutters that had jumped on his back. When he landed, he had a cocky smile.

"You seem to think you can do it all, don't you?" Thanatos joked.

"Only most things." Brad joked back

It was a big mistake to feel secure in that quick little moment, because there was one Cutter none of them saw, that had dug a small tunnel through the side of the wall to flank them. It leapt, heading for Perdita's neck, but it never reached it. Instead Mareth pushed her out of the way, and was tackled by the cutter, his head slamming again the side of the tunnel wall, knocking him unconscious. Brad was to far from this to act at all, the ant stood over Mareths body, and Prepared to plunge it's mandibles into his neck. But someone was there to help, right before the cutter killed Mareth, Perdita jumped forward, and using the sword Brad had given to her, stabbed the cutter through the jaw.

They were all silent for a moment, before Thanatos warned them, "We should make haste, we are still in an easy spot to be defeated in."

Perdita picked Mareth up and was about to put him on his bond before Brad stopped her, "No, his bond will be needed to airlift others to safty, I shall take him, I need to return to the castle anyway."

Everyone was too worried to argue so Brad grabbed Mareth, mounted Thanatos, and head toward the hospital. When he reach it, he saw a face he couldn't say he was happy to see, Howard. He had no choice but to ask for his help, as he was the only doctor available at the time.

"Howard this man needs help!" Brad shouted.

"Yes...bring him in here, quickly, I shall get my supplies." He replied.

Brad grabbed Mareth and balanced him on his back so he could walk him inside. Brad thought this the perfect time to talk to Howard...as Brad didn't know how long he had to live. So when Howard entered he began.

"Howard...I'm sorry for what happened with Luxa, and I'm sorry about anything else I've done. I am not saying this to you because I feel I must, I am saying it to you because, if I don't come back, at least you know what I really feel." Brad said.

Brad didn't even look at Howards eyes on the way out, he just left, not wanting to hear or see Howards words or face. He Hated to apologize, but in this case, it was necessary, as he really did feel sorry. Brad was about to head out towards the battlefield when he heard the hiss. It was a hiss that marked his death, it was the Queen cutters hiss.

Brad jumped on Thanatos and all he said was, "Take me there, now!"

Thanatos flew out over the Battlefield, at first Brad was happy with what he saw, the Humans were winning...barely but still winning. However, then his eyes landed on the giant ant...the Queen, and he knew, that their luck was now gone.

**Gregor**

He had never heard a creature in the underland make sure a horrible noise. It was terrible to see, the sight of the Giant ant running towards the wall, at full speed, with what was left of the remaining ants begin used as body armor. The small ants had crawled up the Giant ants back and now clung to every visible part of her, if one died, another from the army surrounding her would quickly take it's place.

"Gregor! Get to higher ground!" Brad shouted, flying past him on Thanatos.

Gregor, who had been fighting on the east side of the wall, now had no choice but to run, the Queen was preparing to destroy the wall, and take all the ants in with her. He turned towards the open path on his left and Began to run, soon he found Eris under him and they were above the battlefield. They landed on the edge of the wall along with Luxa, Brad, and Ripred.

"What do we do now?" Luxa asked desperately.

Ripred, who was used to this type of thing, had a plan immediately, "Well, First off, we need to separate the Queen from the rest of the colony, which means that a group of people will have to piss the queen off, and make it leave the group. Meaning that the rest of our army will either have to fight the Queen, or the colony...that's your choice your highness." He growled.

Brad took this moment to volunteer, but he wasn't alone, the group that would attract the Queen consisted of, Gregor, Brad, Luxa, Ripred, Perdita, and their bonds.

Juliet wanted to join them, but Brad wouldn't let her, "They army will need a leader Juliet, and with Perdita and Luxa gone, that will have to be you."

She gave him a Heart piercing stare for awhile before her head fell and she silently said, "Very well..."

"It wont take much to get her attention, simply find some way to wound her!" Ripred shouted over the now building noise.

Gregor wasn't sure who it was, but someone tossed a crossbow to him, Brad, Luxa and Perdita, and they flew out to a safe part of the battlefield.

"Take good aim, and shoot one after the other, otherwise the other ants will have a chance to protect her." Ripred said.

Gregor didn't exactly know how to use a crossbow, but he figured it was just the same as a gun...but he'd never used one of those either.

Luxa was the first to shoot, then Brad, the Gregor, then Perdita. All of their arrows hit different targets, but none of them hit the queen.

"Come on! Can't you at least aim for the same thing here!" Ripred Snarled.

This time, they all took aim for her abdomen and fired, Luxa's hit an ant, and Brad's hit the queen Directly where Luxa had shot hers. Perdita and Gregor both hit two different ants. The queen didn't even turn her head.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Ripred shouted, starting to get angry.

"Aim for the left eye!" Perdita shouted.

Perdita shot first, the Gregor, Brad, and then Luxa. Perdita's arrow made contact with the ant on her eye, but didn't knock it off, Gregor arrow finally killed it, and the two remaining arrows plunged into the Queens eye.

The Queen, finally took notice to the group, staring with her last good eye, without thinking, Gregor reloaded and shot, the arrow didn't hit her eye, but it hit right above it, causing the queen to usher a hiss and step back a few feet.

"Good one, boy! Good shot!" Ripred shouted to him.

Whatever Gregor had done, it worked, because now the Queen was charging straight for them, leaving her army behind to finish the city.

"Here she comes, focus on taking out the ant guarding her, then worry about the queen herself!" Ripred shouted.

The Queen still had her protective armor, but since they were still in the air, they kept shooting until she was unprotected.

"Now! Attack!" Ripred shouted.

Gregor felt Eris dip down and he pulled his sword from his belt. All four of them flew down at the giant ant, and slashed at what they could, they managed to do quite a bit of damage together, but it wasn't enough to kill her...yet. They turned, waiting for just a moment, and dove again, managing to take off one of her antennas and slicing a huge scratch under her, now useless, left eye. When they rose again, the Queen wasn't looking so well, they were winning...but that's when they heard the crash.

It was a loud, floor trembling crash that signaled that a part of the wall had just collapsed. Gregor looked to see the Remaining ant pile into the city, facing what was left of the Human army and their allies.

"Luxa! Perdita! Go, your army will need you, Brad, Gregor and I can finish the queen" Ripred shouted.

There was no discussion as the two went back immediately.

"Ready you two? I have to fight on the ground, so don't your dare let her manage to attack me!" Ripred snarled.

Gregor nodded and he was sure Brad nodded as well because Ripred jumped from the Flier he was on, and distracted the queen, leaving her open for attack. Ripred couldn't really attack because she had to much of a reach against him. However, she focused on him, and Gregor and Brad attack from the back.

Soon they her Ripred call up at them, "I am taking a tunnel away from Regalia, so that she wont call anymore of her friends! Follow me!"

Their fliers dipped low and trailed Ripred through the winding tunnels. They had managed to do well at avoiding the queen...until they reach the dead end.

"Ripred! What do we do now!" Brad shouted.

"Go back! Quickly!" Ripred yelled, but it was too late.

Ripred was just about to round the corner when a giant mandible protruded from the exit, smacking the rat right across the chin with a sickening -thwack-. The rat flew back halfway to them, knock completely unconscious. Gregor had never seen Ripred be Defeated in one hit, nor take a hit like that in the whole year he had been down in the underland. Gregor felt his vision blur, his senses quickly took over as the ants giant head came around the corner, staring strait at them.

"Attack!" Brad yelled.

Gregor felt Eris move right towards the ant, it took aim at Brad. Brad turned so as not to get hit and Gregor plunged his sword deep into the ants forehead. The Ant let out a shrill hiss and began to thrash, Gregor was pulled from Eris and slammed against the wall. When Gregor got up, then ant was right over him, Preparing to kill him. Gregor closed his eyes, and felt his rager sense completely abandon him. He the last thing he heard was a loud "NO!" escape brads mouth, and then a sharp pain hit Gregors left side of his head, and that was the last thing he felt.

**Brad**

Thanatos and Eris had both been caught by the ant when it had thrashed around, they both were now wounded and stuck behind the Cutter queen, and unable to help. Brad watched in horror as the Queen was about to end the overlanders life.

"NO!" was all Brad had time to yell before slamming his sword down against one of the mandibles. Fortunately, his sword completely sheared the mandible off, unfortunately , the other still made contact with the overlanders head, he fell the rest of the way to the ground...Brad wasn't sure if he was dead or unconscious. The queen fell, and went limp, Gregor last blow must had killed the creature because it now lay, not moving, not breathing. Brad rushed over to Gregors side and began to shake him.

"Overlander! Oh please no! Overlander!" Brad yelled, hoping for some response.

Unfortunately, he didn't get one. He felt the Gregor's pulse, and relaxed, his heart was still beating...he was just unconscious. Brad quickly hurried over to Ripred's body, he wasn't sure exactly how to check a rats, pulse so he did his best to mend to his wounds. Brad stood up and turned around to go check on his bond and Eris...but what he saw wasn't his bond. The Giant Cutter had stood back up and before Brad could act it thrust it's last mandible into his stomach. Brad felt the point tip make contact with his skin and push him back onto the cave wall, at that point, the mandible pushed through his skin, and Brad felt his rip cage break. The pain was so immense that Brad had no understanding for it. He simply screams, as loud as he could, holding the mandible that stuck out of his stomach. Soon, the Creature pulled it's mandible out of him, issued a small hiss, and then fell to the ground, dead.

Lay with his back against the wall gripping the whole in his body with pain. He felt nothing but extreme pain and solitude. So this was it...this is how he would die...here on this cold floor, with his friends...or at least, his allies. He guessed he could call them friends, they had only known each other a short time however they had been through so much. He felt pain again and he laid down in the best position he could to ease the pain, but saw the darkness coming for him...he found a strange desire at that moment...a desire to write, just as Nerissa has saw him doing. Brad reached into his pocket and found the pen and journal that had been with him until the end. He sat in a position so he could write, and he began.

"_My death date, month 5 of my 18__th__ year._

_So this is it, my final entry. As of now I can look back on my life and say how stupid it was to believe in everyday I would die. How stupid it was to write in this stupid journal, waiting for me to pass and for someone to read it. How stupid I was, to wait to live, only to lose the life I have now, because I waited to long. Truthfully, I am not afraid to die, I never have been...I was afraid to lose. I am losing everything now...my sister, my bond, my friends...my love...I'll miss all of them. I'll even miss Howard, and Hazard, who hated me, and probably always will. Even the Brace soldier Mareth, who I had never Really come to know. Even the overlander, who I had only really met, but come to love him as a person. Even Vikus, who even though I didn't know him, gave me hope. I will miss these people I have only just met..._

_What is death? And why does it have to happen? These questions will never be answered, because once a person knows, they are already dead. I think I know understand these Questions soon. I am not afraid...instead I feel happy. I am happy that I saved the Overlanders life...I am happy that by doing this, it means Regalia could win this war..._

_What is death? Death is life...and Death, life again reaps."_

_PS. to all whom care...I'm sorry._

Brad didn't know where he had gotten that last part about death, but it seemed correct to him. People die everyday, and life reaps the souls of those who were once living, Death simply helps. Life is the real enemy...not death. In death, you are at peace, you have finished what you were here to do. There was once a story Brad heard, about a man who lived after death, his weapon of choice was a scythe, and he worn a dusty black cloak. It was said that when you were dying, you would see this man, and he would help you to the other side of life...Brad didn't see this man...but he had a feeling where the man was...the man was waiting for him, ready to take his hand, and fly him out to a place of peace.

Brad close his journal, and laid on his back, he felt the world slipping away, he was dying...he knew it. In his last moments, he looked at Gregor...the poor boy who you wake up, and find Brad, and possibly all of his friends dead. It wasn't fair, then again, life never was...only Death was fair.

Brad moved his hand as close as he could to Gregor and spoke, "Thank you Gregor, for helping me through this life, so that I may watch yours."

and With that, Brad closed his eyes, and let life win and take him to a better place.

* * *

**The end...NOT!**

**This isn't the end, I will be writing another chapter soon...ish. Also, a little back story here, When Gregor died He remembered a stone warrior to ease his pain, Gregor was bonded to Ares, the god of war. Brad is bonded to Thanatos, The god of death. So I wanted Brad to think about the "Grim Reaper" to kind keep that pattern going.**

**Ok, now...over 10 pages of writing for this chapter! 0_0 usually I aim for 5-7 pages but I just couldn't stop with this one. As always if you see any major mistakes please feel free to point them out in a constructive manner. Also, Review and tell me what you think! Do you like it? Hate it? And why? ...if you want. :P**

**Again, sorry for this taking so long, but I had other things to take care of first. Btw, a late happy holidays for all!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Aftermath

**Hey guys, back again. Just a quick little update, Just this morning when I was cleaning my ears for some odd reason, my ear clogged up and now I can't hear anything out of my right ear... This could mean a trip to the hospital to get it taken care of, if I can't fix it myself. If that's true, it'll delay the next chapter, sorry about that. :(**

**FlyYouHigh: that akward moment where you forget the bonding ceremony...I meant to bond them sooner and forgot...thanks you so much for catching that, in the next chapter, I shall add it. **

* * *

Chapter 20: The Aftermath

**Gregor**

When he awoke he felt terrible, he didn't remember anything for a little while, simply looked around the room, until his eyes landed on the Giant ant, blocking their path. Memories came rushing back to him, fighting the ant, Ripred being knocked unconscious, diving for the ant, Brad blocking the ants attack, Gregor stabbing the ant...trashing...then BAM...the ant hit his head.

Gregor put his hand to his head and it came away bloody. He took a moment to look around with his echolocation.

-click- -click-

nothing that seemed dangerous, and soon, he found Ripreds body on the ground.

"Ripred!" he yelled quietly, running over to him.

He shook Ripred as he spoke, "Ripred, wake up, please wake up!" no response.

Gregor didn't know what to do, where was Brad? And where is Eris, and Thanatos? Where were they all in fact?

Gregor looked around with his echolocation and saw a form on the ground, his first thought was that another human had been fighting with them, but on closer inspection, Brad lay on the ground, with a book in his hand, and a hole in his stomach, he was losing blood fast.

"Oh god...Brad! Brad wake up! Wake up Brad! Please!". He shook Brad hard but Brad didn't move, Gregor didn't know much about how to help, but he knew how to check a pulse.

Gregor put his fingers to Brads neck, and let the world slow down...

thump...thump...thump.

"Yes! He still has a heart beat! He still has a pulse!" Gregor shouted.

"uuugh, who has a pulse? What's going on?" Ripred asked foggily.

Gregor turned to see the Rat still laying on the ground, with his head in the air and a paw on his forehead.

"Ripred! You're okay too! Oh thank god!" Gregor burst out.

"What happened? And how did...This happen" Ripred said, finally spotting Brad lying on the ground.

"I'm not sure, you got knock out when the Queen hit you with its giant mandible, then me and Brad started to attack, I managed to stab the ant in the head, but it knocked me out too, that's all I remember." Gregor said.

"I see...he needs help Gregor, where is his bond, and your flier?" Ripred ask.

"I...don't really know." Gregor admitted

Ripred sighed, "Well, I guess that leave us to find our way back, I can't smell anything with the stench of blood everywhere." He growled.

"What should we do?" Gregor asked.

Ripred thought for a moment before saying, "Can we move that ant? If we could, we could make it out of here and get help for moving Brad."

"We can try." Gregor said rising.

Ripred took the left side of the ants head, and Gregor to the right, they both put all their effort into it but only got it to move a couple of inches.

"Ah! This is too tiring...we will waste out energy here." Ripred growled.

"What can we do?! Brad isn't going to last forever with those wounds." Gregor nearly shouted.

"Sush boy, let me think..." Ripred spat out.

They sat there in silence for a long time. Just waiting for a plan, or something to come along and find them.

**Luxa**

They had won...but they got lucky. For some reason, the remaining cutters had retreated, and even begun attacking each other. The Humans and their allies were now recovering, and this was hard considering many had died, but even worse, a certain three were not accounted for.

"Has anyone seen the warrior? Ripred? My brother?" she asked desperately, but she only gotten no's from everyone she asked.

"I need a gnawer here! Once with a great ability to track!" Luxa yelled.

But before a gnawer close by could sit up, she hear a soldier yell, "It is Eris! She comes on the western side!"

Luxa was immediately on Aurora and made it to the western side of the once strong wall in record time.

Eris could barley speak , "Queen...Followed...cave...lost...Thanatos...needs...help..can't...find...others."

Luxa froze for a moment...She couldn't find Gregor? Or any of them other than Thanatos?

After a while of calming her down, she finally got a coherent sentence out.

"Thanatos needs help, his wing has a massive tear and the bone is broken. The last thin I remember if Ripred being knock unconscious and Gregor and Brad attacking the queen." She burst out.

"Where are they?! Can you take us there?" Luxa asked quickly.

"I can, Bring doctors quickly!" Eris said.

The first thing Luxa did was turn to Howard, who had been called there as well.

"Howard, I require your help, I understand if you do not care much for Brad, nor his bond, but you are the best doctor we have." Luxa stated.

"My job is to tend to the wounded, I will not let my personal problems stop me from doing my job your highness." Howard said.

Luxa smiled, "Good, then get a small team of doctors, and meet me back here so that we may fly out to find them." she said.

Howard nodded, called Nike and flew off. Barely 5 minutes went by and he has assembled a team of 4 doctors, all of which had first aid kits.

"Eris, we are prepared, take us now." Luxa said.

Eris nodded and flew off, the whole time on the journey the only thought going through Luxa's head was, "Oh Gregor...I hope you are okay."

**Gregor**

After fifteen minutes of thinking, Gregor had had enough. "Ripred, we have to move that Ant! Otherwise Brad will die!"

"Quiet boy! I know that, but how?! The ant weighs to much, we could never move it alone." Ripred said.

"We moved it before." Gregor muttered stubbornly.

Ripred just scoffed and turned away.

The next five minutes were terrible...a long wait even for the small amount of time, before they heard a miracle coming from the other side of the Ant head. First a thump, some small talking that they couldn't make out, and then they heard Howards voice.

"He has a broken wing indeed, broken in two places, he will need to be sedated for the move. Otherwise the pain will be too much." Howard said.

"Howard!" Gregor yelled, jumping up.

There was silence on the other side of the Ant head.

"Howard!" Gregor yelled louder.

This time a response came, "Overlander! You live! What state are you in!" he called.

"I am fine, Ripred is too, we just have small wounds. Brad needs help though! He's badly hurt!" Gregor yelled.

Silence again, then came Luxa's Voice.

"Gregor, I am glad you still breathe, but how are we going to get to you?" Luxa asked.

"Maybe if we all pushed the ant head at the same time..." Gregor thought aloud.

"That could work." Ripred said

After a long time of the doctors pushing and pulling, and Ant head was finally out of their way enough to let the others meet them.

After a small embrace with Luxa, They all turned their attention on Brad.

"This is not good" Howard said. Then he turned to them.

"His Ribs have been broken, and the wound is very deep. He is bleeding heavily, and he is in a coma type state." Howard stated.

The doctors all looked at each other before one of them asked Howard a question, "Can he be moved?"

Howard looked down and said, "Unfortunately I see no choice, we can not help him all the way out here, he needs to be in the hospital...although it is risky."

"What do you mean risky?" Luxa asked, concerned.

"He means that the bones aren't connected to the Rib cage anymore, they are just inside of his body. Moving him would mean the possibility of having one of those bones puncture a Vital organ. Thus killing him." Ripred spat out.

Howard nodded in approval to Ripred and said, "Yes, but we must move him. Thanatos needs to be carried as well, as he cannot fly.

"I can try to-" Thanatos began but Howard cut him off.

"No, you are too wounded, let us help you Thanatos...you need it." he said.

Thanatos's head dropped down, but he nodded, so one of the other Doctors was going to ride with Howard, and Gregor was going to hold onto Brad while he rode on Eris. Ripred was fine so Luxa told him to run, he put up a fuss but in the end, with promises of shrimp and cream sauce, he cooled down.

They wasted no time taking to the air after mounting Brad on Eris.

"Hold on there buddy, we will be home soon." Gregor said, of course, there was no response.

The tunnels were rather small, the bats had to fly single file and make sure that their wings didn't touch the walls.

It took them 15 minutes to get back to Regalia, when they got back, Thanatos and Brad were rushed to the emergency room. And finally, heads were turned to the others.

"Gregor, we must take you to the hospital. You yourself have wounds that must be treated, as well as Ripred." Howard said.

Gregor didn't complain, he actually did feel pain from the fight, but with all the events it never really occurred to him how wounded he really was. His head was bleeding, and had a hole in the side of it. The hole wasn't big enough to cause any long term damaged as long as he didn't nothing to cause more damaged, and Howard said it will heal over time, but will leave a scar. After that, they left to go check on Ripred, but Eris stayed behind to talk with him.

"I apologize Gregor...I wasn't fast enough to -" Eris began, Gregor cut her off though.

"You were amazing Eris, don't worry, I will be fine, It's Brad I'm worried about." Gregor assured

"Yes, and Thanatos." She added.

They were quiet for a while before Gregor asked, "Eris...did you ever have a bond?"

"I...did at one point...why?" she asked.

"Just wondering, what happened to him...or her" he asked again.

"he died...he turned against the king and was killed by his men...I regret ever agreeing to be his bond...it hurt to lose him." She said mournfully.

"And what did you do after" Gregor asked.

"I...supposed the same thing you did overlander...I learned to cope with that had happened...because he wasn't going to come back. No matter how much I wanted him to he wouldn't come back." She said.

Gregor was silent again, taking this in.

"You know...I still have his claw" Gregor said silently

"I beg your pardon?" Eris asked.

"When he saved me from that attack...he was killed by the Bane. The bane had wounded me as well, and I crawled to Ares and gripped his claw." Gregor squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear fall, and then continued, "When the shiners found me...they had to chew his claw off because my hand was stuck to it. When I woke up...I had to let go of him myself...and I did, but I still have the claw, I kept it to remind me that whatever little good things happen in life...You should never take it for granted." Gregor finished.

Eris was silent before saying, "Does it still hurt Gregor? Losing him?"

"It will always hurt Eris...I will never forget him, everything we did, everything he helped me do. Ares is a part of me forever now. Just like the underland." Gregor said.

Eris's head drooped down, and Gregor finished, "But just because he is in my heart forever, doesn't mean I can't fit one more." he said with a smile.

"What do you mean overlander?" Eris asked.

Gregor was quiet for a moment before asking, "Eris...if I wanted to bond with you, would you accept?"

Eris was wide-eyed in shock, "Gregor...I...I am not worthy."

"You know, Ares told me the same thing...that he wasn't worthy, yet when I look back on it, he was the only one worthy...until I found you." Gregor said.

Eris was trying to think of something to say, but couldn't, instead, she answered his question truthfully.

"I would be delighted to be your bond Gregor, if you want to." She said, shyly.

"I would be honored to be your bond" Gregor said.

And for that moment, Gregor finally let Ares go, Ares had to leave, it was his time. And Ares left him with Eris, another perfect bond...he loved them both, and Gregor wanted to have a bond again.

Gregor held onto her claw for a long while before a nurse walked into the room to give him some food.

"He needs rest Eris, otherwise he will never heal." The nurse said.

Eris nodded and hopped out of the room, and Gregor grabbed the nurses hand.

"Excuse me, but do you think I can speak with Vikus, privately?" he asked.

The nurse nodded and went to get Vikus, after awhile, he walked through the door, with a big, warm, smile on his face, like always.

"Gregor, how fare you?" he asked.

I am fine Vikus, I need to ask you something very important." Gregor said, now wanting to waste any time.

Vikus looked at him, nodded and sat next to him, "What is it you wish to ask, Gregor?" he asked.

"Vikus, I'm sure you know that me and Luxa feel a lot for each other. I know she has to be wed soon and I also know that this could cause problems. But I wish to ask if I may marry Luxa." Gregor said.

Vikus's eyes went wide with astonishment, and then gleaming with pride.

"My grand-daughter, marrying the warrior? Oh that would make me just joyous! However...unfortunately, it is not my decision to make." Vikus said.

"Well, I'm sure Luxa will agree." Gregor said.

"It is not entirely Luxa's decision either Gregor...the counsel must give approval of her spouse, as it is such a historical event." Vikus said, looking down.

Gregor's nearly burst when he heard that...the counsel, oh how he hated them.

"But Luxa is queen right? She can make he own rules?" Gregor asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately that is not how it work here Gregor. Luxa is indeed the Queen, but until she is wed the counsel still resides over her in some decisions...this is one of those decisions." Vikus said.

Gregor looked at the old man and said, "Well, can you tell the counsel I wish to marry her?" he asked.

Vikus looked at him, "Do you think they will allow an overlander to marry their queen?" he asked.

Gregor looked down at his blankets, and after a long time, he said, "I hope so".

Vikus looked down at the boy and smiled, "I shall inform them...do not forget Gregor, the best weapon a man has is words, perhaps you could sway them." Vikus said, suddenly hopeful.

Gregor lifted his head up and nodded. Vikus was about to walk out of the door when he stopped, "Gregor, If you wish to marry Luxa, I am happy, and I agree. However being king is a hard responsibility, and it will be harder in times like these." he said.

"And do you think I can't handle it?" Gregor replied.

The old man looked him in the eyes, and after a few seconds, he smiled and said, "I hope so"

Vikus left the room, and Gregor decided to sleep...tomorrow he was probably going to have to argue with the counsel, and he would have to be ready.

Gregor had a different dream that night, not of falling, not of the horrible nightmares that plagued him since his old bond died...but instead, falling off of one bat, and onto another.

* * *

**Damn counsel...always screwing things up. Next chapter is going to get a little...heated. Gregor argues with the counsel over his relationship with Luxa when an unexpected Friend comes along to help him out! Who will that be? Read to find out! Please Review, and I'm sorry is this chapter wasn't so...action packed as the last.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Debate and The News

**Thanks for the Reviews guys! Are you guys ready to face the counsel...I hope so, because this is going to be a fun chapter to write. :P**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Debate and The News

**Gregor**

When he awoke, he didn't feel like getting up at all. He didn't want to deal with the stupid counsel and he wished people would stay out of his business. Having Vikus on his side was a good thing though, Gregor learned that when the old counsel had died Vikus was made head of the counsel and other counsel members were approved. However, Gregor knew that just because Vikus was the head of the counsel, that didn't mean Vikus could do whatever he wanted. He needed the consent of the whole counsel to pass a law or rule. Gregor was pondering this when Mareth walked into the room with a tray full of food.

"Ah, Gregor, you are awake" He said smiling.

Gregor smiled back, "Yea I'm awake, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing unusual, other than the news that you plan to marry the queen." He said questioningly

He set the tray down next to Gregor's bed and pulled up a chair to talk.

"Yeah, I love her Mareth, you know that." Gregor said.

"Yes, I know, and if you are prepared to lead, then I support you. And so does Ripred for that matter." he said.

"Ripred? He agrees with this?" Gregor asked.

"Oh yes. You should have heard him ranting when he heard the news! "I will rip those counsel members apart if they disagree!"" Mareth said, imitating Ripred's Growl.

Gregor laughed a little, "Well, it's nice to know that you all support me...I just hope I have more than a few friends there to help." Gregor said.

"Why Gregor...you do know that this debate will be held in front of all of the city, and our allies that wish to attend correct?" Mareth asked.

Gregor felt his heart explode, "Wha- What! Why do they want so many people to see?" he asked.

Mareth scowled, "Well, They say it is because they want the city to witness the results so that it can be written in history. However some of us know that the reason they want to do this is because they want to defeat you, and let everyone know their power." He said disgusted.

"They...want to gain power by defeating me?" Gregor asked.

"Yes Gregor...This new counsel is more power hungry than the last...I don't know why they can never choose a decent group of people to be counsel." Mareth said angrily.

Having Mareth's Approval and hearing his thoughts on the counsel, Gregor felt a little better. At least he wasn't the only one who thought that the counsel shouldn't even be allowed to pass laws.

"You seem angry man, what did they do?" Gregor asked, he noticed Mareth never fought the counsel before...why was he doing it now?

"Oh Gregor...you would not care, it is in the past...I have to remember this." Mareth said.

"Come on man, I'm laying here in bed, I got all day to talk" Gregor said, it wasn't true, soon he would be fighting a bunch of power hungry wolves for the right to marry the woman he loved, however he wanted to hear what Mareth had so say.

Mareth paused for a moment, "They...ruin my marriage as well Gregor..." He said after a while.

Gregor's eyes went wide and he said, "How? What happened?"

Mareth paused for a moment, and then Began, "About a year ago, Me and Perdita decided to wed, Vikus was excited, and many people knew we were good for each other. However the day I presented this to the counsel they immediately denied me the right. I fought them through Debate, much like you will, however they said with my leg being amputated and me not being able to handle combat well anymore, I would only get in the way of her duties as commander. We both fought this...but in the end they won...me and Perdita still love each other dearly, however without the counsels approval, we will never be able to act on it. Now I spend my time protecting her, to prove to people that with or without my leg, I will continue to fight." He said, nearly in tears.

Gregors rage mixed with his emotion nearly overflowed in his body, "Mareth...I'm so sorry man, I hope one day things will work out for you." was all Gregor could say.

A tear slid down Mareth's face, but he soon got himself under control. However, before he left, he had one more message, "Overlander, they will fight hard, and they will fight dirty. They will use everything against you. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you will keep fighting, for the future of you, and Regalia."

Gregor looked into Mareths eyes and smiled, "I don't need to promise you this Mareth, because I would rather kill the counsel members, than live a life away from the woman I love." He said.

Mareth smiled and said, "I am glad to hear this, you will make a great king." and left.

Gregor decided to get up and get dressed, while he was getting around, Luxa came to visit him. He was about to say hello, before she attack him, pressing her lips onto his and giving him a long, hard kiss. When they separated, she gave him a mischievous smile.

"I heard what you plan to do today." she said.

"Oh really? And how have you heard that my love?" He teased.

She just gave him a sarcastic smile and said, "A little flier told me...or should I say, a big, gray rat." then her face got serious.

"Gregor, do you really think we can win against the counsel?" she asked desperately

He turned to her, "I hope we can, and I believe we can. But I will need your help." he said.

She took hold of his hand, and squeezed it, "You know, you always have that, Gregor." she said, staring into his eyes.

Gregor held her close and kissed her again and said, "Are you ready for the next war, Luxa?"

"With you? Always." she smiled back.

Gregor and her made their way to the arena, this is where the debate was going to take place. On their way there, they got many nods and smiles from the passing creatures and underlanders. He knew that they knew where he was going and why, it was written on all of their faces.

The walk took them both15 minute to reach the Arena, many people were waiting along with rats, mice, cockroaches, bats, you name it!

"Wow, they must really want to humiliate me." Gregor whispered to Luxa.

"Of course Gregor, if they do this in front of every ally we have, they will be known as the higher power." She whispered back darkly.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen" He whispered with a smile.

Gregor looked around and saw his Friends had gotten first row seats, that made him feel a little better for whatever reason. Ripred was there too, standing in his usual grumpy banter, However this time, Gregor knew why.

Gregor was informed that the hearing wouldn't start for a few minutes while the counsel prepared, so Gregor walked over to his friends.

Mareth, Perdita, Nerissa, Ripred, Twitchtip, Sliksharp, Lapblood, Eris, and Thanatos were all present. Gregor knew Hazard was at his classes...but where was Howard? Probably tending to the injured...maybe he didn't want to come at all, Gregor didn't know. But it didn't matter to him much, Howard didn't even like the thought of them being together, so it was better he didn't come.

Gregor smiled as he walked up to them, "Hey you all, thanks for coming." He said happily.

Mareth stood up, "I wouldn't miss it for any other occasion." He smiled back.

Lapblood looked at him, "You ready to face this group of fools kid?" she asked.

Gregor smiled, "I'm glad to see a few people agree with me about them, and I'm about as ready as I can be" He said.

Ripred scoffed, "You'll be fine, I'm in no mood to deal with simpletons like them today, and they will find out if they make the wrong move." he said angrily.

Gregor smiled, "So I suppose you support me hmm?" Gregor asked.

"Well boy, the way I see it, is It's either you, or some other fool the counsel chooses. And at least I know that with you as king, and me by your side, you will be able to make at least a half decent decision." He growled.

Gregor laughed, "Oh why thank you Ripred, I never knew you knew how to compliment people!" he joked.

He saw a few of his friends smile, and Ripred spoke again, "Well don't get used to it, when dealing with a group of idiots it's often smarter to choose the better of the two idiots."

Gregor laughed again, He never took Ripred insults so seriously anymore, it was just second nature now. He looked at Nerissa who was looking much better than they last time he saw her.

"Wow Nerissa, you're looking much better, have you been eating well? Sleeping well?" He asked awkwardly.

She smiled, "I suppose with this war over, and having no future war I can see at this moment. I have finally calmed down enough to at least begin to heal myself.

She still looked raggedy, but she had a beautiful dress, and her hair was combed neatly, and at least now she could stand easily.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are doing better." Gregor said with a smile.

Twitchtip was about to walk over to him until the counsel announced that it was time to being. She just glared at them, and then sat down again.

Gregor walked over to the podium that he had been at before...he had bad memories. Ares sat on this podium when he was about to be banished that long time ago...Gregor was threatened to be executed on this podium because he didn't kill the Bane. And now, Gregor would have to fight on this podium to save his love...it never ends.

Vikus stood up at the head counselman's chair and spoke, "Greetings Regalia, today we are here to witness the hearing of Gregor the warrior vs the counsel to determine if the warrior will take Luxa's hand in marriage." He called.

He then turned his eyes to Gregor, "Greetings Gregor the Overlander, are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Yes, I am" Gregor said in a strong voice, he wanted to show these people that he could lead.

Vikus smiled, nodded, and sat down, and the counsel members began to introduce themselves. One was a Gnawer named, Gashblood, another was a male flier named, Themis, and two humans, one male named, Adelfonsus and one female named, Euphemia. They all bowed their heads after saying their named, and Gregor bowed back. However there was a certain look in Euphemia's eyes that made Gregor uncomfortable.

The Hearing began and Adelfonsus spoke, "Gregor the warrior, do you believe that by this joining you would be able to lead our kingdom well, and into the possibility of a bright new future?"

Gregor responded, "I Believe so."

He continued, "And do you also believe that you will make correct decisions on time, and with the stress of possible war?"

"I do." Gregor said again.

"And how do you plan to lead?" Themis asked.

Gregor thought for a moment before saying, "I plan to lead us into an age of peace, I plan to only use weapons when we must, and fight with words whenever I can, I plan to make peace with those who we have no already made peace with, and I plan to use the power of hope to create a better future."

Vikus smiled at this...Euphemia Grimaced and said, "We have tried this before, unfortunately this can not work."

Gregor looked her in the eyes, "I said I would fight when I must, I am not blind to the possibility of war, nor am I afraid. But there are many ways to avoid this, after all, words are a mans best weapon."

she glared at him back, "only a coward uses words as such, I do not believe in the possibility of a coward as our leader." she shot back.

"Call me whatever you want, the fact is, I will get the job done right, and in a peaceful way, if I can." Gregor said back.

"And if you can't?" Gashblood asked.

Gregor looked at him, "Then I will do what I must to end the situation, even if that means war."

Euphemia stood up, "You have been trailed for treason before, what makes us think we can trust you to deliver these promises?" she asked angrily.

Gregor was taken aback, "How could you trust me? ...How couldn't you trust me? I've been here for this kingdom when it needed help, and even when I heard that I would die, I stayed, I stayed for you all!" Gregor yelled, angrily.

Luxa put her hand on his shoulder and when he looked into her eyes, he calmed down.

Euphemia continued, "I do not trust you, and I am sure many people feel the same, you weep for silly things, you are a child yet. Not a brave man, like regalia needs."

Gregor looked at her, "I weep for fallen friends and for things that I find heart breaking, these things are not your concern." he said.

"Would you weep instead of act? I believe you would, I do not believe you are worthy to become a king, nor marry our queen. You have no yet learn the laws of life." Euphemia said.

Gregor glared at her, "I have lost friends, I have fought to save this kingdom, I even lost my bond because of my friends, and the people I love down here. I could have left, and let you all die, and yet, you say that I am not worthy?" Gregor asked.

Euphemia changed the subject, "Oh yes! And how can we forget your treason, you didn't save your bond! You weren't even strong enough to save that miserable failure Ares! How can you save us?!" Euphemia called.

Gregor heard a gasp behind him, and he saw several heads of the crowd turn to him, Gregor couldn't keep himself from speaking, "Ares was better than you will ever be."

"Is that so? Then where is he overlander? I do not see him with us today, I do not see his friends cry for him, I only see you." She asked.

Gregor was quiet for a moment, "He is...dead."

"Why is he dead overlander? Please enlighten us." she asked.

Gregor felt a tear slid down his cheek, "Because I couldn't save him."

Euphemia smiled, and was about to ask another question before Ripred growled, "You dare use his own bond against him? Ares has no part in this!" he yelled.

Euphemia glared at Ripred and said, "You are not supposed to speak, mind your place, gnawer." she said strongly.

Gregor saw Ripred's eyes go wide, his lips went back and he bared his teeth, Gregor saw the muscles in his back legs tense up as he prepared to attack.

"Ripred!" Gregor yelled.

Ripred locked eyes with Gregor and Gregor shook his head, telling Ripred to not attack.

Ripred stayed like that for a few minute before finally letting his muscles relax

Euphemia smirked, "Good boy" she said cockily.

Gregor glared at her and said, "You should really learn to not upset people who could kill you."

She gave him the same stare back and said, "Excuse me overlander? Is that threat?"

"No, It's a warning" he said back, not taking his eyes off hers.

Gashblood spoke up again, "Overlander, Your bond is a great example of you acting to slowly. In order to be king, you must know how to act quickly. Therefore, we must deny you the privilege of joining with Luxa, our queen."

Gregor asked, "And if I were to marry her anyways?"

"Then we will have you executed." Adelfonsus said.

Vikus came to his aid, "I do not recall agreeing on such a law."

Adelfonsus looked at the old man, and after awhile nodded.

Euphemia wasn't done though, "Overlander, you have shown no skill, nor any wit. You have threatened members of the counsel today, and you have broken laws in the past." she said.

"And saved this kingdom...twice." Gregor added.

She stared at him, "Who says YOU saved it? We had Solovet, we had a strong army, you are nothing but a little child. What makes you think we depend on you?" she countered.

"I made the right decisions! Regalia still being alive proves that!" he yelled.

"Then why did you not kill the Bane as a child! He grew up to kill many of our soldiers! Including your own bond! Do you call this a good decision?" She yelled back.

" I do! Because if I did kill the Bane, we would have never cured the plague!" Gregor yelled again.

"We would have found it ourselves, after all, the cure was here was it not?" Euphemia asked.

Gregor hesitated, "It was here." he said.

"So, I will say this again, you have no concept of right and wrong. I believe you have done nothing to aid regalia, and only put a burden on us. You "hope" for a new age however if you always hope, nothing will get done." She stated.

Gregor didn't know how to argue back anymore so he just said, "Listen, why would I ruin this kingdom when I fought so hard to protect it?" he asked.

She smirked stared into his eyes, and said, "The same way you let your bond die, after fighting so hard to prove his freedom."

Gregor couldn't do it anymore, They were using his past against him, they really did fight dirty.

Finally Euphemia spoke, "Who among the counsel agrees that Gregor should not be king?"

3 out of the two counsel members raised their hands, Vikus, and Themis didn't.

Euphemia shot Themis a look, and he spoke, "Overlander, I do not believe we have conducted a full evaluation, all I have seen thus far was past events being brought into the future, therefore I ask, by hoping for an outcome of peace, would you be willing to act on it, be it war if it need be?" The bat asked.

Gregor felt hope rise again, "Yes I will."

"So, tell me, why should we put our trust in you?" the bat asked politely.

Gregor hesitated, "Because I haven't done anything wrong, and because Regalia needs a king who isn't interested in the possibility of war, but will do it if he has to."

"Is this all?" the bat asked.

"Yes..." Gregor said.

Themis called again for a vote, however, much to Gregors dismay, the outcome was the same.

Vikus took the gavel from the table and said, "Gregor...I apologize, the majority of the counsel agrees that you would not be a fit king for Regalia, We must deny you the privilege of joining with Luxa." He said, with a sad, and crushed eyes.

He could hear murmurs of discomfort and disagreement from the crowd, His friends stood up, but they wouldn't challenge the counsel. They all lived by the counsel...ok, maybe not Ripred, but the others did.

"This is a terrible decision!" Lapblood burst out, Twitchtip at her side.

Adelfonsus look to them, "It is what the counsel has agreed on, if you do not find our judgment fair, you know where the exits are located." He said impatiently.

Howard stood up to speak but Euphemia cut him off before he could, "You are our lead doctor, do not forget that we have the power to strip you from your position should you proof a threat to the counsels wishes."

Luxa glared at them, "He wishes to speak, I do not see how this is threatening to the counsels wishes." she countered.

Howard stared at Gregor for a moment, before sitting down. Gregor was glad he didn't do it truthfully, because they all know that the counsel would have stripped him on his doctor license forever if they wanted to.

People he didn't know, and his friends all tried to argue, but there was nothing they could say, the counsel had made up their minds. Gregor now knew what Mareth meant by Power hungry, They didn't even have facts against him that were new facts! They just used his past against him, yet, they held so much power, that they were winning.

Vikus was about to slam the gavel on the table, ending Gregor's future forever, until the raspy voice came from the opposite side of the room.

"How dare you?!"

**Brad**

Brad probably should have even been out of bed in such a state. He could barely move, however when Mareth had told him that Gregor was to attend a hearing that afternoon, Brad knew he couldn't miss it.

He had been listen to the hearing for a long time, no one noticed him walk through the door because everyone was to busy staring at Gregor. When the final decision was made, Brad knew he need to interfere.

"How dare you?!" he yelled to the best of his ability.

The whole room turned to him, and then there were murmurs from across the crowd.

Vikus came down from his chair and ran over to him, "Brad! You breathe! Oh thank heavens!" He said joyously.

"Vikus, I would like to speak for the overlander." Brad said, getting straight to business.

Vikus frowned, "Unfortunatly, we have already come to a decision, the only way we could discuss this again is if there were another counter argument for Gregor's case." he said.

Brad looked the old man in the eyes, "I am that counter argument Vikus. Because without Gregor, we would all certainly be dead right now."

Vikuses eyes widened and he turned to the counsel, after a moment of thinking, he announced, "We have a counter argument for the overlander!" and walked back to his chair, notable sighs of annoyance were heard from the counsel members who opposed him.

Brad began with anger, "How dare you! This man has fought epic wars, slain beasts that you lot could only wish to see in your dreams! He is also a man of great courage, and he is the only reason I, and the whole kingdom of Regalia, or any kingdom for that matter, stands tall and strong! Yet here you sit, judging a man you owe your lives to?"

Euphemia raised her voice to match his, "Who are you for that matter? I do not recall giving you permission to speak!"

"I do not take orders from you, I am the brother of your beloved Queen Luxa, and I will speak when I wish to speak. If you want to stop that, then arrest me." Brad said coldly

Euphemia stopped and bit her lip for a moment, Brad turned to Themis, "You, you did not raise your hand, therefore you wish to give the overlander a chance, why is this?"

Themis looked at him for a moment before speaking, "The overlander has committed crimes in the past, I agree with this. But these crimes are not only in the past, they were for the best. Every action he took, he did it for Regalia, even if the kingdom did not agree at that time. Therefore, I must admit that he was smarter than us at that time, he saw the right decisions and took them. This is the most important part about being an effective leader."

Brad smiled and nodded, his hand went to his stomach for a moment, and then he began to speak again, this time to Vikus, "Vikus, You did not raise your hand, what is your opinion?"

Vikus laughed and said, "I do not feel I need to state my opinion here, I am sure the whole kingdom knows, that I wish for these two to be wed."

Euphemia spoke, "It does not matter what they want! They counsel has spoken!" she yelled.

She began to organize the papers to leave. Brad knew he needed to act quick, so he said the first thing that he thought could help.

"So you did decide. but did the city?" He asked.

She looked at him, confused for a moment, then answered, "Well...no...but the counsel speaks for the people!"

"Do you? I don't recall you ever asking the people of Regalia what they think, and to me, they look rather disappointed." Brad countered

She looked around and said, "Our choice has been made, these people have no right to vote, we are their leaders."

Brad was afraid of this, he didn't know the correct laws here, but where he came from, if the counsel didn't fully agree on one subject, they left it to the people to decide.

But then Vikus, the amazing old man spoke the words that Brad had been hoping to hear, "Why, I do believe by the law you three were SUPPOSED to read, if the counsel does not agree, the people shall choose for them. Or, did you not read this part?". Vikus had spoken sarcastically.

Euphemia looked at him, steaming with rage, "OH! That is not fair! Most of the counsel agrees do they not?!" she yelled.

"Most is not all, young one." Vikus said calmly and with a smile.

She scowled back at him, and Vikus rose, "People of Regalia, we call to you! The fate of the Overlander warrior, and our Queen is in your hands now! What do you choose?"

Of course, Gregors friend all put their hands, and claws in the air. Even Howard, who never really agreed at all. Other then them, there was a complete moment of silence as people comprehended what their ears were telling them. Then whispers, so many whispers. The time felt like forever until one of the crowd members stood.

"I approve!" he called down.

After a moment of hesitation, people started to rise, at first not many, 4,5,6,7,8, the numbers grew by one person each time, then by 2's and 3's, soon, nearly the whole arena was standing, and Gregor had won.

Vikus's eyes beamed as he stared out into the crowd, he took the gavel from the table again, and spoke in strong words, "Then it shall be, I present to you, the new King, and Queen of Regalia!".

Vikus could barely get the words out of his mouth before the crowd started to erupt in cheers. The whole arena was cheering, but Brad saw that Gregor couldn't hear them, he was to busy holding onto Luxa, and her onto him. After all, why wouldn't they be? They had always been there for each other.

Brad smiled at the two, then he began to walk back through the doors that he had come through. Brad was glad he did what he did, but his stomach wasn't, he felt terrible, barely able to support his body at all. His vision was fading, he needed sleep. It was a perfect time for Howard to run around the corner.

"Brad! There you are, we were all worried..." Howard said in short breaths.

Brad couldn't managed to get the air to his throat, but he could still talk a little, "Need, sleep, Howard...please." He managed to choke out.

Howards expression quickly turned from joyous to frighted as he got a good look a Brad.

"My god, you are bleeding again." He said.

Brad looked down and noticed for the first time that he had left a small trail of blood from the way he came. His stitches had popped off from the movement and left the wound open again.

Brad felt his vision getting even darker, his eyes closing slowly, "Howard...help...".

Brad was sure he heard Howard yell something but he couldn't hear what. Brad's hand left the wall he was supporting himself on, and he didn't even feel himself hit the ground before he passed out.

**Howard**

"Doctors! We need assistance!" He called.

When he turned back around Brad was on the ground, unconscious. Two doctors hurried around the corner and he gave them the orders.

"Get a stretcher for this man, he is in need of urgent medical attention!" he yelled.

They left to get the stretcher, and Howard had his time to speak with Brad again, "Brad...I don't know if you can hear me, but I forgive you, and I hope you can also forgive me, we both had our faults.".

Howard could feel a tear slip out of his eye, he was going to continue, but he didn't have time, the doctors had just arrived. They loaded Brad up and began to walk off, until Juliet came around the corner with a distressed look on her face.

"Hey, Doctor, will he be ok?" she ask, obviously worried.

"Please call me Howard, and I am not sure, only time can tell, but what I can tell you is that he will be receiving the best medical care available." He said, trying to keep her from blocking the path of the doctors.

When they left, he stayed a while to calm Juliet she cried for awhile, however soon wiped her tears and Grab Howards arm.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening and spoke softly in his ear, "I need you to tell Brad when you can, that he can't die...he can't die because..." She paused.

"Because?" Howard asked, actually interested in the reason.

She looked around again nervously before bringing her lips close to Howards ear and whispering, He can't die because...I'm Pregnant."

* * *

**...best way to end a chapter ever! So I don't think I did so well...this chapter was surprisingly hard to write (and yet the longest chapter I have written so far...over 11 pages.). So let me say it here, this also is not the last chapter, I plan on having one, or two more chapters after this, I still have the wedding, the bonding ceremony, the some other little ends to tie up. Also, I will not have Juliet's baby in this story (sorry) that is for the sequel to this story! Yay! As always let me hear your opinions, I do good? I do bad? Tell meeeeee!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Life To Live

**I'm pretty sure you're all tired of my excuses by now on why it's taking so long, so I will make this short. My computer committed suicide and I lost EVERYTHING about my story. That means I lost all my notes, all my chapters (including the next to finished chapter 22), and...well, all my inspirational music...**

**So now, This will be the final chapter of this story, thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 22: A Life to Live

Gregor

He had been so caught up in his victory over the counsel he hadn't noticed Brad stumble through the door, back towards the hospital. By the time Howard found him, he had already done internal damage to himself. To be specific, one of the bones from his shattered rib-cage had sliced a small hole in his lungs. Many people thought he would have already been dead at this point, at least Gregor surely did, but for some reason, he refused to pass on.

His victory over the counsel was two weeks ago, Brad hadn't even been awake since then and Gregor couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's all my fault, He tried to help me..." Gregor whispered to himself.

At that moment, Gregor was flying with Eris to practice flight maneuvers, and to just get to know his bond better. It all seemed so much like Ares to him, not just the way Eris moved, but their story together. Even though Gregor trusted Eris with his life, he still knew basically nothing about the bat. She was however, a lot more open than Ares was.

"What do you mean Gregor?" Eris replied, she had apparently heard him.

"Nothing...I mean...He came to help me...and he got hurt because of that." Gregor tried to respond.

"Gregor...he didn't do that for you, he did that because it's what he thought was right." Eris tried to explain

Gregor was silent for a moment. That didn't exactly make him feel better, but remembering that Brad was on his side the whole time at least calmed him down. However, Gregor wanted to take this opportunity to know more.

"Eris, what kind of man is he?" Gregor asked.

Eris was silent for a moment before answering, "He is the kind of man that is dangerous as your enemy, and caring as your friend. He is also stubborn, impulsive, and sometimes, destructive. But his flaws are not what needs to be focused on. Because no matter how stubborn he gets, no matter what he does, in the end, he always has a plan to work it out."

Gregor was silent for a moment before me actually smiled, "He sounds like Luxa." Gregor said softly.

Eris did one of the fliers famous laughs, and then silence ensued again. Gregor wanted to talk more, but didn't want to get on Eris's nerves.

After contemplating for a little while, he decided to ask, "Eris, what did you think of Ares?"

A long silence enveloped the two of them until Eris finally spoke with a mourning voice, "I loved him...He was always so brave, and courageous. He Broke many rules, and was what many people called, an outcast. But I found his mischievous side the most interesting part about him, he never really cared about what the other flier thought about him. Of course...that was before..." She paused.

"Before what?" He asked.

"Before our parents were killed by King Gorger." She finished solemnly.

Gregor was stunned, He had never known that Gorger killed Ares's parents...What else hadn't he known?

"Eris...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Gregor began but she cut him off.

"After that...Me and Thanatos left the flier colony, we were too hated to stay there. We tried to persuade Ares to come with us too, but he refused. That was the last time I ever saw my brother. However, we did receive news when he bonded to Henry. We were happy for him, and planned to see him after the war of time had finished..." She paused again.

"But you couldn't...because he died..." Gregor finished sadly.

Through small whimpers, Eris spoke, "The last news we received of the outside world, was his death...after that, all fliers apart from the one's at the kingdom of Eriene stopped speaking to us."

Gregor felt more heart broken over Ares's death now than he ever had before. At least Gregor had come to terms that it was for the best that Ares died. He never thought that Ares had someone who wanted to see him...and even more, was his family. Gregor shut his eyes tight as tears began to fall slowly.

"Eris, I want you to know, that if there was any way I could go back in time and save him...I wouldn't think twice about doing it." He said quietly.

"Gregor, I do not wish this." Eris said.

"Why? he was your brother, you loved him." Gregor asked.

"Because, if he had not died, and you died in his place. In the end, our family would have been more separated than before. He would not have taken your death lightly, and he gave his life to save yours. This was more than just a simple bond Gregor...this was love." She answered.

Gregor felt more tears come up and he buried his face in Eris's back, soon, he began to speak, "Eris, I want you to know that I want the exact same with us. I don't expect you to be like Ares, but I want to have the same relationship...I want to feel safe again." Gregor choked through his tears.

Eris spoke calmly, "As do I Gregor, and I'm sure that we will be a great bond."

The rest of the trip through tunnels and around different parts of the underland was quiet. The felw on for 3 hours before the horns were finally blowing to call them back. When the touched down, Ripred and his daughter were waiting for them.

"I don't think I've had time to properly introduce you to my daughter. Boy, this is Sliksharp. Sliksharp, this is Gregor." Ripred said, in a voice that reminded him how how Ripred talked to lizze.

"Hello Warrior. I thought for sure I wouldn't have the chance to finally meet you." Sliksharp said kindly.

Gregor smiled, "As did I, It's a pleasure to meet you." Gregor stared into her eyes for a little bit and something clicked in his mind, "Hey, you have your fathers eyes." he said softly.

Normally Gregor would have expected an insult, but he didn't get one, "Thank you overlander, I have my fathers pelt as well."

Gregor looked at her fur and realized that the only difference was the slightly brighter color of gray.

Gregor laughed, "At least you don't have your father attitude." He joked.

Slipsharps began to laugh, but Ripred just glared at him.

"No, she doesn't...it's been a real pain for me to try and get her eat Shrimp and cream sauce, I think she may be a little messed up after her years in the dead land." Ripred growled back, but joking.

"Eww, that stuff is terrible, I prefer the beef." She said back.

Soon they were in a full on argument about which underland food was the better of the two, so Gregor headed to the castle. On the way, many face smiled at him, people waved, Gregor felt great to be back here. When he reached the room there the wars were planned, he saw Mareth, Perdita, Luxa, and Juliet, all talking about arrangements for the new amount of people that had now join Regalia's army.

"We don't have many homes left, and we still have many people. I say we should send them back to the Kingdom of Chimor, but open up a trade line between us and them, so that we may be closely united." Luxa said.

The other just shook their heads in approval, no one saw him walk in so he spoke, "Hey guys, How's it going with all that planning stuff?"

Luxa looked up at him and a big smiled spread across her face, "It is going smoothly, however there are many plans that must be made...I can think of one now." She said, grinning at him.

Gregor knew what she was talking about, "I want to wait for Brad to wake up before I do any bondings or get married, I think he deserves to see." Gregor said back.

A cloud seemed to go over the room when he mentioned his name, Mareth and Perdita even bowed their heads.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"No Gregor, you have no need to ask apologies...it's just hard for us right now." Luxa said.

Juliet managed a weak smile towards Gregor, but he could see she was upset about Brad.

"Regardless, we have plans not only for us, but for another couple in this room." Luxa said, now smiling.

Gregor knew who she was talking about and couldn't help but grow a big grin, "Mareth and Perdita, right?" he asked.

The smiles were on everyone's face now, Perdita blushed, But Mareth wasn't shy about this.

Mareth turned to Gregor and said, "It's all thanks to you Gregor...if you would have not fought so hard, the counsel would never have allowed you to marry Luxa. And it is because of this, we will be wed...Thank you Gregor, know you that as long as I am alive, nothing will make it's way to you, with the intent of harming you." Mareth said, obviously thankful.

Gregor Just smiled, he was happy to finally see his friends getting what they deserve. They began to talk about Reconstruction in the city so Gregor left to go to the hospital, he needed to see Brad, even if he wasn't awake yet. Gregor made his way through the hallways he remembered so well until he finally reached the hospital, there he saw Howard.

"Hey man, how's it going? He asked.

"Not well Gregor...there are still many wounded and not only that...but many dead." Howard said grimly.

Gregor nodded, sad to hear the news, but then he asked, "How is...Brad?".

Howard's face turned even grimmer on the subject, "He has still not awoken, we have done surgery and managed to close the wound on his lung. Now only time can tell if he will live.".

Gregor wasn't exactly upset about the news, but he wasn't happy either, "Okay. Thanks Howard." he said, turning around to leave.

Howard stopped him, "Gregor, if there is anything you are waiting to do, I would do it now...it will be months before Brad will even be able to get out of bed...if he even does."

Gregor was silent for a moment before speaking, "But Howard, he deserves..." Howard cut him off.

"He deserves to get what he fought for. I know you want him to see Gregor, but you two will have your lives to show each other your achievements. Regalia is in chaos Gregor, many people without homes, the cutters that did manage to get into the city destroyed many houses, and we were lucky. We need a king now Gregor...I'm sorry but it is the way it must be." He said.

Gregor stood still for a moment, taking in what Howard had said, then he nodded, "I understand Howard...I'll let Luxa know I'm ready then."

"Do you wish to see him?" Howard asked softly.

Gregor turned, after awhile, he nodded and Howard led him to a quiet room near the back of the hospital. The first person Gregor saw was Thanatos, who Gregor didn't even know was awake.

"Thanatos! I didn't know you were ok..." Gregor said, happy to see one of his allies alive.

Thanatos's head popped up and the bat stared at Gregor for a moment, and then spoke, "Oh overlander...I am glad you are okay. I just wish..." Thanatos trailed off. It was easy to see his mind was on something else...or in this case, someone else.

Gregor's eyes dropped to Brad, who looked terrible, knowing Ares, Gregor knew what Thanatos was probably thinking, "Thanatos...it wasn't your fault, not any bit...it was no one's fault...don't blame yourself."

Thanatos brushed him off, "I know Gregor...but that doesn't change the fact that I still feel like I could have done more. I was wounded, but Brad needed me...we are bonds Gregor, I trust him with my life, and he trusts me the same...and I failed..."

"No you didn't man, you're still alive, that's what matter to Brad...you are here for him no aren't you?" Gregor said, trying to prove a point.

The bat gave a sarcastic laugh, "Now is a little to late overlander."

"It doesn't have to be. At least in my eyes, if he has a pulse, he has a chance." Gregor said.

Thanatos was silent, then said, "Yes...perhaps you are right..."

Gregor smiled, and was about to walk out of the door when Thanatos spoke, "Gregor, I never got a chance to say thank you..."

Gregor turned around and said, "For what?"

"for Ares...Thank you for looking after him, even when no one else would." Thanatos said.

Gregor felt his heart tear itself open at Thanatos's words. He felt a tear going down his cheek and he wiped it off, "I didn't do enough...he's...dead." he said.

"Is he? I don't believe so...he lives in your heart Gregor, this is enough for him, and for me...no matter what, he is with you." Thanatos said.

Gregor felt more tears coming and looked away, "I...you...don't have to thank me...I was doing it because I loved him." he said.

Thanatos smiled, "For this, I am thankful."

Gregor just smiled and walked out of the door, feeling more tears fall as he left the hospital. He stopped in a quiet hallway and sat down against the wall. He missed Ares so bad, he just wanted to see him again, to feel his fur again, to feel his wings beat, and how powerful he was. Gregor was so deep in thought about Ares, he hadn't even noticed the small rat round the corner.

"Gregor, whats wrong?" Twitchtip asked.

Gregor jumped at the sound of her voice, and tried to conceal his tears, but it didn't work.

"I can't stop thinking about Ares...why did he have to go...why wasn't I more careful with that last attack." Gregor sobbed.

Gregor felt her tail move around him and he looked into her eyes, "Gregor, it was his time to die, just like you will die one day, and me, and Ripred...no one lives forever." Twitchtip soothed.

"But he was amazing! You've seen him! He was the best, and now...now..." Twitchtip cut him off.

"Now he is safe...he no longer suffers, he no longer feels the pain of being alone. He died for you Gregor, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. What happened was unfortunate, but no one can go back to change it...so we have to move on." She said softly.

Gregor stopped crying slowly, and soon he realized how un-twitchtip she was being, and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Are you ok Twitchtip? I could have sworn you never acted this way before." He joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, ha ha, very funny" she joked back.

She was silent before she spoke again, "Gregor...you were there for me too, you opened me up to humans...I've never trusted anything before you, not even that miserable Ripred...I guess you can say I trust you with my life. I hope you trust me with yours..."

After she spoke she walked off. "How weird" Gregor thought as he watched her walk away. He started on his way back to the counsel room where he had met Luxa just a little bit earlier when a thought hit him.

"Wait...Twitchtip trusts me with her life...and she hopes I trust her with mine? Did...did she just offer me another bond?" Gregor thought, he froze when he came to that realization...was that why she was being so...nice? Did she really like Gregor for more than just a friend...did she want to bond with him?

At first he thought he was was crazy, but the more he thought about it the more it all started to make sense to him. Why did she want to bond with him? Was it because of the boat thing all those years ago? Or because he saved her life when they other humans wouldn't? That may have been it. Or maybe it was because he had talked with her and gotten to know her a little more. Or maybe-

-SMACK-

Gregor lay on the floor trying to figure out what happened, when he sat up he realized...the Great Warrior had just walked head first into a wall. It wasn't really his fault, he had been thinking so much...he needed a place to be alone...or maybe with someone who could help him.

A few hours later, he found himself in Luxa's room, talking her ear off about things that were on his mind, "And that's when Twitchtip asked me to bond with her...well she didn't ask me, but she hinted it...I think"

Luxa looked both amused and bewildered, Gregor had been talking so fast and for such a long time she probably didn't remember half of what he said anyway, but she still tried to help.

"Well Gregor, about Brad, we are all sorry to hear what happened with him. About Thanatos, I think you said the right thing. About Ares...we all miss him Gregor, but he wouldn't want you to suffer. He really cared for you as a friend, and as a bond." she finished

Gregor felt more tears coming up but he pushed them away this time...he didn't have time to cry.

"About our marriage and your bondings, This is something we must plan. However the bondings are up to you." she said casually.

Sometimes Gregor could admire how she could hold her feelings in such a situation. "Thanks Luxa, but I want to bond and get married as soon as possible. Regalia needs me...and you." he said.

She smiled, "Do not worry Gregor, we will make great rulers, I am sure of this."

"I hope.." He mummbled.

There was a moment of silence between the two while Gregor thought about what he had to do.

"Can the arena be ready tomorrow for these things?" he asked her.

"It can, and if you want, it will." Luxa said, smiling at him.

"Alright...how do I um...make the order for this?" He asked

Luxa laughed and Gregor blushed, he was still shy about being King.

"Gregor do not worry, you simple have to ask the royal guard outside to send a message to the ceremony planners." she said.

Gregor nodded and walked to the door, when he opened it, two guard stood on the outside, and gave him a salute.

"uh...Hi thanks...could you let the ceremony planners know that we wish to have the arena ready tomorrow for a marriage and possibly two bonding ceremonies?" Gregor asked shyly.

The guard nodded and said, "If that is what you wish, it shall be done, sir".

"Thanks...oh, and call me Gregor" He said.

"Yes sir...uh Gregor!" the guard said, correcting himself.

Gregor said thanks one more time and went back inside Luxa's room. When he did, he saw Aurora at the window talking to Luxa.

"Hey Aurora." he said.

"Overlander, it is nice to see you again!" the bat exclaimed.

He smiled, it was nice to see Aurora happy again, "Thanks, nice to see you too." he replied.

He gave Luxa and Aurora a moment, and soon Luxa came from her living room into her bedroom.

"Aurora said she will be sleeping with Eris and Thanatos tonight at the hospital. Juliet will be there also." Luxa explained.

"Alright, that sounds fine." he said, still thinking about everything.

She gave him a mischievous smile, "That means that we will be alone tonight overlander..." she said playfully.

"Alone? What about Ripred?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

She laughed, "Do you think I would share my room with miserable company such as him? He has his own living quarters." she said.

Gregor couldn't help but laugh, "bonds huh? Seems like that's going well." he joked

"It's fantastic...now, back to us." she said, her smile returning.

"hmm...Yes will we will be alone wont we? And what do you suppose we do?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I have some Ideas" she said biting her lip.

She then took his arm pulled him closer and kissed him. He felt that feeling again, the warm tingling in his body that signified love. But strangely, that feeling overcame him...maybe it was because of all that happened today, but he wasn't ready for what she was implying.

He kissed her a little more but than light moved her away, "Luxa, I love you...I really do, but I'm just no ready for this yet." he said, hoping she would understand.

Thankfully, she smiled, "It's ok Gregor, I understand. Get some rest, I will take care of things for you."

Gregor watched her get up and smiled at her before she left the room. He felt glad to have a chance to finally rest. He felt his eyes start to close, but before he let them, he whispered one thing.

"Ares, if you can hear me somehow...Thank you...". With that, Gregor feel asleep.

The next morning hit Gregor like a bad of rocks. When he woke up, he didn't want to move. He just wanted to lay there all day and no get up, he knew that he would have to say his vows in front of thousands of people and creatures today. But he also knew that his kingdom needed him, and he couldn't keep them waiting.

Gregor slowly rose out of bed and got ready to head to the arena, to see how they were making progress. Along the way, Eris found him.

"Gregor, I did not think I would see you this early." she said, rather confused.

"Early? How early is it?" he asked.

"Why, Gregor, it is only 4 hours past mid evening." she replied.

"Great..." He said.

So now not only was he supposed to do one of the things he hated most, show his feelings in front of an audience, he would have to do it half asleep.

"I can't sleep" was all Gregor said.

"Yes...I myself am having problems sleeping" The bat responded.

Gregor had to ask, "Is it because of us?" he said.

"Yes, I've...never bonded to someone as important as the warrior...and soon to be king." she said nervously.

Gregor smiled, "Eris, I wouldn't choose anyone else. I trust you just like I trust your brother." he said.

"But he is dead..." Eris whispered.

Gregor's smiled faded, "He is not really dead. At least not to me, my grandma said that no one truly dies until you've forgotten them." He said.

Eris was quiet for a little while before saying, "Yes...maybe he isn't as dead as I thought he was."

the silence returned until Gregor ask her if they could go to the arena, Eris said they could, so they went together. When they arrived, Gregor saw that the arena was basically done at this point. It looked beautiful to say the least, spectacular. The walls were decorated with what looked like a velvet red cloth while the floor of the arena had sculptures that seemed to be made of emralds, diamonds, sappires, you name it! There was much more but his attention drifted on a small rat that seemed to be helping the decorators finish their work.

"Twitchtip..." Gregor whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Eris asked.

"That is Twitchtip, she asked to be my gnawer bond...well she didn't ask but she hinted it...I think" he mummbled.

Eris laughed, "And do you think to accept her offer?"

Gregor thought for a moment, "I trust in her too, I saved her life, and without her, me and my youngest sister would be dead...I owe her that."

Eris spoke softly, "Then why do you not tell her you accept?"

"Because...I...I don't know...can't I handle it? I mean, what if something happened to both of you? I couldn't save you both! And what if one of you died, and then-" Gregor started but Eris shushed him.

"Gregor, these things will happen no matter what, I'm sure you've been told that events move fast in the underland...you need to do what you believe in before you don't have the time to do it anymore." she said.

Gregor was silent, he knew she was right, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready. But time had run out.

"Take me down there please, I need to talk with her." He said.

They flew down slowly so as not to destory any of the decorations, upon his landing several people bowed to him...and he had no clue how to react.

"Uh...thanks...I guess, so you guys did an amazing job here! I really like it." He exclaimed.

One of the decorators Gregor took for the manager walked up to him and said, "Is it really to your liking your highness?"

"Yes it is, and just call me Gregor, Everyone can just call me Gregor!" he said to the group.

Twitchtip laughed and said, "I prefer to call you annoying, but "Gregor" will do."

Gregor grinned and locked eyes with her, "Don't tell me you're going to be the next Ripred...are you?"

she burst out laughing at the thought while some of the others didn't really understand what they were saying.

"So twitchtip, I need to talk with you about something...privately" he said.

Her faced turned serious and she nodded, they both walked out to the other side of the field where no one was.

"What is it Gregor?" she asked.

"Twitchtip, I need to know...what is your idea of...bonding...with me?" he asked, almost afriad to hear the answer.

"With you? ...you would choose me?" she asked surprised.

"I trust you Twitchtip, you saved my life...you saved Luxa's and boot's life...I trust you completely." he replied.

She smiled, "I guess I did...well Gregor, if you wish to bond with me, I would gladly accept...just don't think that this means we're friends or anything!" She said, joking.

Gregor laughed but soon his smiled faded, he reach out his hand to twitchtip, who put her paw in his hand, he held her paw and whispered, "Thank you..." then he walked off to Eris to get something to eat.

Once they were in the air, she asked him, "So...how was it?"

"It was...relieving" He said.

"I'm glad...you need to calm down...today is your wedding." she said.

He just nodded while the knot in his throat built up. By then, there were at the highhall, and they parted ways.

The rest of the day went fast, people were checking Gregor's size for clothes, asking him questions about how he would like his cake and food. Even how he would like the ceremony to be arranged. It was a lot to take in all at once but once the question finally came his way, he knew the answer to it immediately.

"Overlander, who would you like to be your..."Best man"" the stranger asked, obviously that was an overlander term.

"Mareth...I want Mareth to be my best man." he said, not skipping a beat.

After that more confusing questions were asked and finally, he was on a stage, surrounded by his friends and had thousand of people watching him...just as he had thought. He began to feel nervous but Mareth was talking to him to calm him down.

"Do not worry yourself Gregor, you are among your family and friends here." He said

Gregor just nodded, but then his mind drifted onto someone else he wanted to attend his wedding.

"Hey Mareth, Are my parents here, and my sisters?" he asked.

The soldier smiled and said, "see for yourself."

He then points across the the room from Gregor and there he saw his family, all of them. They all looked happy...except his mother, but she smiled for his sake. And he smiled back, happy to know they supported him.

"Thanks Mareth." Gregor said.

The soldier smiled and nodded to him. Gregor found himself strangely comforted now that he knew his family was here. He felt as if he was ready for anything. But he was wrong because at that very moment, the doors flew open, and out stepped a amazingly stunning Luxa, and Vikus. Gregor smiled when he realized Vikus was walking Luxa down the aisle, Vikus deserved that. But Gregor felt the lump in his throat appear again, and his breathing slowed down for just a moment. She truly looked gorgeous, and she was coming right to him...it was a scary and amazing thought all at once. She reached the stage and walked up to him, looking him in the eyes, Gregor looked back at the woman he loved, and he felt safe again. The justice of the peace spoke.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Gregor the Warrior and Queen Luxa in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence, and so the man continued.

"Do you, Gregor the Warrior, take Queen Luxa, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

Gregor felt his throat open, and in a soft voice he said, "I do."

the man nodded and then turned to Luxa, "And do you, Queen Luxa, take Gregor the Warrior, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

She looked into his eyes, and in almost the same voice she said, "I do."

The justice smiled and said, "Then, by the power vested in me I hereby pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gregor felt like he did they very first time they kissed. Time slowed down as his face moved closer to hers, he felt the warm tingly feel rush through his body, and when their lips touched, he felt the thing he hadn't felt in a very long time...true happiness.

When they parted, Gregor became aware of the cheers, and the roaring sound that came from the crowd, the same sound he heard when a football team would win, approval. He smiled at the crowd, his arm around Luxa, and he waved. He saw His friend behind him, cheering, even Ripred was...well, "clapping". He smiled at his family, at his friends, and then his eyes caught Eris, and he knew, there was more to be done.

When the applause and cheering came to an end, he wave Eris over, and soon, everyone was quiet, waiting for the bond...but he had a surprise for them after Eris.

Eris smiled and hopped over onto the stage, they didn't waste anytime.

Gregor took her claw and recited the words he could never forget:

"Eris the flier, I bond to you.

Our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.

I save you as I save my life."

He looked at Eris claw, there was a moment of silence before she repeated the words back to him.

"Gregor the human, I bond to you.

our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.

I save you as I save my life."

At that, the crowd began to cheer again, he looked out to the crowd, his hand still locked to her claw, and then his eyes fell on Twitchtip. She seemed to be asking him if it was ok, and he nodded to her.

She slowly made her way to the stage, silencing the crowd with each step. Gregor smiled at her and she walked onto the stage, her eyes full of fear.

He whispered to her, "don't worry" and then began.

"Twitchtip the Gnawer, I bond to you.

our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.

I save you as I save my life."

there was silence for a while after that, soon, he whisper the same words he said to Ares, "Say it back." She looked at him and he smiled, she then placed her claw in his hand, and repeated.

"Gregor the human, I bond to you.

our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.

I save you as I save my life."

Gregor again, stood to fave the crowd, but this time, there was complete silence. Nobody but Gregors close friend had known that this would happen, and apparently, the crowd still had some problems with the gnawers. Gregor waited for awhile until a little girl in the crowd began to cheer, soon some people joined her, and then the whole crowd cheered. Gregor smiled at Twitchtip, who seemed pretty proud.

Afterwards the crowd began to clear out to only the people Gregor knew. They were happy, and told stories, jokes, they just had a good old time. When the party started to die down, both Gregor and Luxa went to their room to sleep. But before they did, his parent and him had a talk.

"Gregor...I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I understand if this place is where you belong...but I expect you to visit! Understand me young man? And don't go getting yourself killed? Or else I'll kill you!" His mother said, still pretty upset with his choice.

He just smiled and said, "Die now? Are you crazy! I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

she just smiled and hugged him. Then his father came up to him.

"We've agreed that your sisters can come down as long as YOU pick them up and YOU drop them off, understood young man?" his father said.

Gregor grinned, he was happy that his sisters could come see their friends too, "you got it dad." he said hugging him.

His parents and his sisters left to go home and Luxa and Gregor continued to their room. Once there Gregor walked out to the balcony for some time alone while Luxa got ready for bed.

He thought about Ares, and Brad, and everyone who had saved his life. And now he knew, it was all worth it. And again, Gregor looked up at the cave, and said, "Thanks you Ares...Thank you everyone." and walked in his bedroom to sleep.

**Epilogue**

**3 months later: Brad**

They all sat on the bride hanging over the river, Brad, Luxa, and Gregor. They had gone on a picnic together with the overlanders sisters, Hazard, and some of the other kids that Hazard knew. Juliet would have been with them, but with her recent pregnancy, the doctors advised she stay away from to many outings.

"Be careful Hazard!" Brad shouted as the kid got close to the ledge of the small cliff.

He smiled and waved back as a sign he heard.

"Ah kids...I wish I was still that young." Brad said.

"You're almost 19." Gregor said sarcastically.

"Yes and back is already starting to hurt." he joked

they laughed and soon Hazard ran up to them.

"Oh Luxa can we go on the other side of the river, pleeeease!" he pleaded with her.

"Hazard, it's dangerous, you know that." she said.

"But Gregor can go with us! He's amazing! He wouldn't let us get hurt!" Hazard said.

After a small argument Luxa finally gave in, "Oh! Fine fine...but we are coming with you!"

Hazard cheered and ran off with the other kids, but Brad said, "You two go on, I need a little time to think."

Luxa nodded and her and Gregor walked over to the kids, when they rounded the corner, Brad took the journal out of his pocket, and Began to write.

"_Month 8 of my 18__th__ year_"

…nothing...nothing came to his mind, he didn't want to write...he...he was done. He closed her journal and stood up, Nerissa words echoed in his head, "Your life will end". Suddenly, something came clear to him...his life did end. You don't have to die for a life to end, you just need to change, and Brad had changed...he wanted to life.

His whole life he had been writing in that journal hoping to die and for someone to read about his life before he got to the last page...but now, he didn't need to write about his life, because he wasn't going to die...he was going to change. Nerissa was right the whole time, she was completely right. Brad's life had ended, and he was going to make a new one now...a better one.

Brad got a strange feeling and soon he found his hand out in front of him, over the side of the bride, and in his hand...his journal.

He began to speak almost as if this journal was a person, "I don't need you anymore...you have helped me through a lot, and I thank you for being with me. But you only taught me how to wait for death...now I need to know how to run to life, and you would stop me. Maybe this was my mothers plan...maybe she wanted me to write in the journal just to see that it was pointless...and now it's time I let go...let go of the life I had before and grasp onto the new one."

He felt his fingers slowly opening, "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

and with that, he forced his fingers open, letting the pen, and the journal, drop into the rushing water erasing all of the words that made up his life. He watched as the worn diary was torn to pieces and he watched the pages fade into the water. And soon, he smiled.

At that point Gregor was back and he said, "Well, we are done here, have anywhere else you would like to go?"

Brad got up and looked at Gregor, the smiled still on his face, and he said, "Lets go home."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me through this story and again I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Through tons and tons of rewrites this is the finished product. But don't worry! As soon as I take a small break and let my mind rest, I'll start up a sequel!**

**~Bradleytheking**


End file.
